Juntos a través de los años
by Chiryta
Summary: Ellos se conocían desde la escuela. Ambos tenían una conexión que nadie más había visto, muchos creían que estarían juntos para siempre, pero por cosas del destino dejaron de verse. Él estudió medicina, ella negocios. 10 años después, con sus vidas formadas se vuelven a encontrar, dándose cuenta que dichas vidas no estaban resueltas.
1. Ella en el tiempo

_Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _\- bla bla-_ pensamiento

 _-_ **bla bla** _–_ gritos –

 _-_ bla bla- dialogo normal -

 _"Ellos se conocían desde la escuela, desde la mas dulce edad. Ambos tenían una conexión que nadie más había visto, muchos creían que estarían juntos para siempre, pero por cosas del destino aquellos sentimientos nunca se dijeron y dejaron de verse. Él se dedicó a estudiar medicina y asumió como director de la clínica de su padre que había comenzado a crecer. Ella se dedicó a los negocios para poder hacerse cargo de las empresas de su familia. 10 años después, con sus vidas formadas se vuelven a encontrar, dándose cuenta que dichas vidas no estaban resueltas."_

 **Ella en el tiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace 10 años atrás…_

La ceremonia del instituto Karakura estaba en su pleno apogeo, las familias llegaban de varios lugares para felicitar a los jóvenes que hoy comenzaban otra vida, otra aventura y otros obstáculos. Todos estaban felices de salir de aquel lugar para adentrarse a la vida del trabajo o del estudio universitario, y entre todos esos jóvenes habían dos famosos en aquella escuela, dos vidas que siempre estaban juntas. Ella era apodada "la muerte" por su cabello negro y su piel blanca como porcelana, sin olvidar unos ojos violáceos que se podían apreciar de cualquier lado, dueña de movimientos elegantes y de una baja estatura, un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de no tener mucha delantera, siempre era de hablar en los pasillos de aquella escuela además de ser una de las mejores alumnas, ella era Rukia Kuchiki. Hermana del próximo heredero de la fortuna Kuchiki, dueño de una línea de empresas de logística, además de tener negocios de línea de hoteles y hospitales, sin mencionar que su familia era una de las más antiguas y respetables de todo Japón. Así era, ella era Kuchiki Rukia, una especie de realeza que estaba en la escuela. A su lado siempre estaba un joven de estatura alta, siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, ojos color ocre, un cabello anaranjado en punta que llamaba la atención en todos lados, mucha gente le temía, pero al conocerlo se olvidaban de dicho temor, era alguien confiable y leal. Era conocido por "fresa-kun" o "Strawberry" pero solo ella solía decírselo. Hermano mayor de dos hermanas, huérfano de madre, Ichigo Kurosaki ayudaba a su padre en la clínica privada que tenían, era algo obvio que sería un médico. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo ese par se había juntado –"Dicen que Kurosaki-kun salvo a Kuchiki-san de unos ladrones"- decían algunos –"Kurosaki-kun debe saber un secreto de Kuchiki-san"- decían otros, pero no importaba al momento de verlos ya que ambos estaban siempre en un mundo diferente al resto. Siempre iban la muerta y la fresa juntos.

Volviendo al día de graduación, la muchacha de cabellos negros en melena estaba en la azotea, con el diploma en sus manos y mirando el atardecer fijamente, su falda se movía levemente al igual que sus cabellos, camino y sujeto la baranda con su mano libre, dio un leve suspiro ¿todo llegaba hasta aquí?

\- Rukia –

La muchacha volteo y pudo ver como el chico de cabellos naranjos se acercaba a ella con el diploma en su mano y su chaqueta hecha un desastre.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto riendo irónica-

\- unas chicas me saltaron encima por algo del primer botón – respondió restándole importancia-

\- pobre Kurosaki-kun – dijo melodramática –

\- ya cállate – agrego - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- veo pasar el tiempo-

\- ya veo-

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer, ninguno podía decir palabra. Ella sentía una leve opresión en su pecho, un cosquilleo en su estómago, un nudo en su garganta y sudor en sus manos ¿Qué le pasaba?, llevo su mano a su pecho y sintió su corazón latir mil por hora. Sentía algo especial por aquel chico, pero aun no sabía que era, siempre estaba preocupada por él, el dolor de él era el dolor de ella, pero ¿Qué significaban dichos sentimientos? Un tanto tormentosos.

\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica-

\- i-ir a la universidad –

\- ¿Qué estudiaras?

\- negocios ¿y tú? -

\- estudiare medicina en la universidad de Tokio –

\- oh… - dijo bajando su rostro –

\- ¿y tú? -

\- estudiare fuera del país –

\- ya veo – pausa – eso es bueno ¿no? le ayudaras a tu hermano en su empresa –

\- sí, es verdad – le miro – así que ayudaras realmente en la clínica de tu padre –

\- bueno, el viejo necesita ayuda- la mira- ¿Cuándo te iras? -

\- en 3 días mas –

\- ya veo… -

\- no pongas esa cara Kurosaki-kun, yo seguiré viéndote – le sonrió burlonamente-

\- eso no me hace para nada feliz, además no he puesto ninguna cara -

\- ¿estarás bien? – pregunto luego de una pausa - ¿estará bien-? -

\- todo estará bien – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos – ve con tranquilidad –

\- Ichigo yo –

\- ¿si? -

\- y-yo – se sonroja- ¡yo! – pausa – y-yo te extrañare… -

\- estas sentimental, enana – dijo con una sonrisa triste – yo también lo hare –

\- ¿p-puedo abrazarte? – pregunto –

El chico extendió sus brazos dando la señal de que podía, la chica soltó su diploma y abrazo con todo al chico, no había podido decir que era lo que le pasaba, no había podido con ese nerviosismo así que callo, se tragó todo lo que quería decir. Le abrazo con fuerza, aspiro su aroma y las ganas de llorar vinieron como una ráfaga de viento, sintió los brazos de él aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo con fuerza, ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí, abrazados hasta que se dieron cuenta que el sol ya se había ido.

\- te acompañare a tu casa-

\- gracias –

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno ensimismado, pensando en cosas que vendrían y que habían sucedido. Llegaron a un portón de fierro forjado, era la casa de la chica, ambos se miraron por varios minutos ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué debía reinar ese silencio? ¿es que acaso el mundo sabía que no se verían de nuevo por un largo tiempo?

\- bueno, adiós-

\- Hey, Rukia –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- que agradable – dijo –

El chico estiro su mano a lo que ella le imito, Ichigo acerco su mano y deposito su primer botón, ella le miro con los ojos abiertos, pero él ya miraba a otro lado sonrojado, se despidió con su mano y comenzó su camino a casa, al ver su espalda alejarse, las lágrimas de ella comenzaron a salir una tras otra, junto sus manos y las llevo a su pecho, le dolía, de corazón le dolía de una manera sobrenatural, cada paso que daba Ichigo su corazón dolía más y más. Susurro un "no te vayas" pero no pudo ser más fuerte y cayó al suelo lamentándose, sintió como unos brazos la rodearon, era su hermana, Hisana. Se aferró al brazo de ella y gimoteo aún más, Ichigo sabía que ella no volvería, ella sabía que no volverían a verse, ella sabía que eran más que amigos pero menos que amantes en ese instante, por lo que no podía pedir nada, no se sentía con el derecho de pedir algo y por eso le dolía aún más el corazón. Estúpida cobardía ¿Qué había hecho? Al levantar el rostro ya no estaba la silueta de él, se había marchado, Ichigo se había marchado.

Al día siguiente comenzó a arreglar todas las cosas para poder irse de viaje, no había problema con el alojamiento, su hermano había arrendado un departamento para ella, sus cosas las mandarían ese mismo día para que no le molestaran, reviso sus papeles, sus documentos y todo lo demás, se miró en el espejo de su habitación, ahí estaba ella, con un pantalón corto y una polera blanca holgada, su cabello corto y su mechón al medio, sonrió con tristeza y miro su velador, ahí, en un pañuelo estaba puesto cuidadosamente el botón, su color dorado brillaba más que nunca, no podía tenerlo así siempre, debía ser cuidadosa, tomo su bolso y fue a una joyería, ahí convirtieron dicho botón en un collar. Miro el objeto en su cuello hasta su clavícula, brillaba al moverse, sonrió con tristeza. Nuevamente fue a su casa, en unos pocos días su vida comenzaba de nuevo.

 _2 años después…_

La chica estaba mitad de su carrera, era una de las mejores en la universidad, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros ahora, hace tiempo había conocido a un tipo de cabellos rojos, de un carácter fuerte pero amable, llevaba unos tatuajes raros en todo el cuerpo pero siempre le ayudaba en todo lo que podía, desde que había llegado a la ciudad y ha dicho país, su nombre era Renji Abarai y estaba un año más arriba que ella en la universidad, a medida que lo conocía más le agradaba, salían juntos, comían juntos, estudiaban juntos, ella sonreía con naturalidad con él, se sentía tranquila y protegida cuando estaba a su lado. Un día en una de esas tantas salidas…

\- Rukia-

\- ¿si? – dijo mirando su helado –

\- estaba pensando – dijo nervioso –

\- ¿en qué? –

\- b-bueno y-yo p-pensaba q-que –

\- ¿eh? -

\- ¡Sal conmigo! – exclamo nervioso-

Miro al chico detenidamente, se había levantado y se había situado frente de ella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se podía ver el nerviosismo en su rostro, miro su helado detenidamente y luego volvió a mirarle, le brindo sonrisa cálida.

\- está bien –

\- ¿e-enserio? –

\- si –

Renji se acercó a ella y la beso, ahí estaba su primer beso, y solo habían pasado 2 años desde que había llegado a ese país, no podía aferrarse a un pasado que no había existido. Al separarse se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, ella tomo la mano del chico y se marcharon de ahí, dejando ese helado a medio comer, en el basurero, aquel helado de fresa quedo abandonado.

2 años más pasaron, en ellos Rukia había experimentado sus primeras veces con aquel chico, su primera pelea de novios, sus primero celos, su primer beso y su primera vez, había sido complicado, él era musculoso y grande y ella, bueno ella era pequeña y delgada, se puede entender el punto y el miedo de la chica. Durante unos días la muchacha se sentía agotada y con falta de apetito.

\- ¿no estarás embarazada? – pregunto una chica llamada Matsumoto –

\- ¡¿embarazada?!- exclamo Momo –

\- n-no es posible – dijo Rukia sonrojada –

\- ¿acaso no lo han hecho ya? – dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos

\- ¡Matsumoto-san por favor! – exclamo Momo sonrojada hasta la oreja – si es el caso, Rukia-san deberías ir a una farmacia y comprar una prueba de embarazo –

\- uhm – dijo mirándolas – creo que están fantaseando –

Ese mismo día en la noche paso por una farmacia y con todo el pudor que tenía pidió dos pruebas de embarazo, salió corriendo de dicha farmacia y se encerró en departamento. Leyó las instrucciones y fue al baño, al terminar tomo los dos test y los dejo en la mesa de centro de su living, encima de una toalla, llevo su mano a su collar y comenzó a juguetear con él, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su alarma sonó, habían pasado 7 minutos. Se acercó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en ambos salía positivo, se sentó cuidadosamente, llevo ambas manos a su collar y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos ¿Qué haría ahora? Dios, estaba embarazada con 22 años, estaba embarazada. Miro su celular, su mano tembló y marco el número del chico de cabellos rojos.

\- ¿diga? – se escuchó del otro lado -

\- Renji – dijo por teléfono – R-Renji – dijo rompiendo en llanto –

\- ¿Rukia? ¿¡que sucede!? – exclamo -

\- Oh Renji, - lloraba –

\- Rukia dime que sucede-

\- estoy embarazada – decía llorando-

\- silencio - ¿Dónde estás? -

\- e-en mi departamento – gimoteo -

\- no te muevas de ahí –

La chica colgó el teléfono y se aferró a su vientre ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿ella embarazada? No podía ser cierto, no estaba preparada. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora? ¿Qué dirían Hisana y Byakuya? ¿Y el resto de la familia? Oh Dios. Se acostó en el sillón de manera fetal con una mano abrazando su vientre y con la otra sostenía su collar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse.

\- ¡Rukia! –

Renji entro como torbellino al departamento, ella se sentó poco a poco con sus ojos rojos y aun con lágrimas cayendo, el chico vio la mesa y pudo apreciar las pruebas de embarazo- "positivo"- llevo su mano a su frente y la bajo por su rostro, se sentó al lado de ella con rapidez y la abrazo con fuerza, ella comenzó a llorar, lloraba desesperada aferrada a él.

\- tranquila -decía- por favor cálmate –

\- ¿q-que haremos? – peguntaba ahogada –

\- yo termino mi carrera este año, estoy haciendo mi tesis – decía acariciando sus cabellos – saldremos adelante, comenzare a trabajar ahora, tú debes ir al doctor para chequear que todo esté bien, hablare con tu familia, y-yo –

El chico comenzó a tartamudear y a temblar, tan solo tenía 23 años, la chica se separó de él, pudo ver el temor en sus ojos, llevo sus manos al rostro de él y junto sus frentes.

\- podremos con esto – susurro – somos fuertes – tu eres un lobo que aúlla fuerte –

\- y tú eres la luna, poderosa –

Al día siguiente la chica fue al doctor, estaba nerviosa, entro a la consulta, una mujer morena de cabellos morados y ojos dorados la atendió, le hizo el tacto correspondiente.

\- bueno te pediré que te hagas estos exámenes –

\- ¿p-puede ser de manera inmediata? – pregunto –

\- vaya alguien está asustada -dijo ella-

\- p-por favor – dijo tímidamente –

\- Kuchiki ¿eh? – la miro – bueno vamos por esos exámenes –

A las horas después…

\- bueno, bueno aquí estamos de nuevo – dijo sentándose con un sobre en su mano –

\- ¿y bien? -

\- veamos – dijo para comenzar a leer – tienes 3 meses de embarazo, felicidades –

\- ¿3 meses? –

La chica llevo su mano a su vientre, y bajo la mirada ¿3 meses?...

\- Tranquila -dijo la mujer de manera dulce- toma estas pastillas y- -

\- ¿pastillas? – dijo asustada - ¡¿p-para qué?!

\- tranquila, tranquila – dijo- son vitaminas para ti y para él bebe, ven en un mes más para que vayamos chequeando tu embarazo –

Los días comenzaban a pasar convirtiéndose en meses, al cuarto mes la chica viajo directamente a Japón junto al chico para informarle a su hermano y a su hermana.

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo Hisana al verla- estas…

\- si… -

Su hermana se abalanzo sobre ella y lloro, mientras que Byakuya quedo mirando a Renji de manera seria, la chica entro con vergüenza a esa casa, sin darse cuenta se había programado su matrimonio con el pelirrojo, no podían dejar que pasara más tiempo.

Uso un vestido blanco y holgado, con escote de corazón con un corte debajo de su pecho, el cabello lo recogieron dejando su mechón rebelde, en tiempo record sus amigos llegaron a la ciudad para asistir a la boda privada.

\- deberías sacarte ese collar – dijo Hisana –

\- ¿eh? – miro su cuello – n-no quiero, me gusta –

Y así había sucedido, a los 22 años estaba embarazada y casada, Byakuya le había dado trabajo a Renji en las empresas Kuchiki en el sector de hotelería, más específicamente en negocios. Poco a poco el departamento donde estaba sola ya no lo estaba, las cosas de Renji comenzaron a aparecer, su habitación ahora era la habitación de los dos, y esa pieza de estudio era la pieza del bebe. Cuando se enteraron que su bebe era una niña ambos se miraron y sonrieron inmediatamente, seria hermosa al igual que ella y que él.

Los meses pasaron con tranquilidad, entre regalo y regalo, arreglo de la habitación, leves discusiones con Renji, una noche nació la pequeña que llamaron Ichika. El parto había sido dificultoso ya que ella era de caderas estrechas, el trabajo de parto fue complicado y el griterío de ella había sido histórico, todo el hospital se había enterado que Rukia odiaba con su alma a Renji por hacerla sentir dicho dolor. La pequeña tenía los ojos violetas de Rukia y el cabello rojo de Renji, su piel era blanca como su madre y sonreía al verlos a ambos. La chica soltó unas lágrimas al ver a su bebe, la tomo y se aferró a ella.

 _4 años después…_

La pequeña Ichika corría por todo el departamento mientras que su madre la seguía detrás, esto de ser madre era complicado, el cabello de su hija se movía al compás de sus pequeños pasos, había terminado su carrera, pero aun no deseaba trabajar, no quería dejar a la pequeña sola.

\- ¡te atrape! – dijo tomándola –

\- ¡mamá! Eso hace cosquillas – decía la chica –

\- debes peinarte, papá llegara pronto –

\- ¡papá! – dijo emocionada –

La pequeña adoraba a su padre, adoraba sus tatuajes y su cabello, pero entre ellos siempre había problemas, siempre había una cosa por la que pelear, suspiro cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

\- llegue –

\- ¡bienvenido papa! – exclamo la pequeña

\- ¡Hola pequeña revoltosa – dijo tomándola en sus brazos –

\- Hola Renji –

\- Hola – dijo con una media sonrisa – hoy me llamo tu hermano – dijo dejando a la pequeña en el suelo –

\- ¿eh? –

\- quiere que me traslade a Japón –

\- ¿trasladarte? ¡¿a Japón?! – exclamo – nos iremos contigo –

\- qué bueno que lo dices, porque creí que tendría que convencerte – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos- ¿aun usas ese collar? – dijo tocándolo –

\- m-me gusta –

\- bien, entonces debemos comenzara empacar – dijo mirando a su hija - ¿Qué dices Ichika? Nos iremos a Japón donde está el tío Byakuya y la tía Hisana

\- ¡si! – exclamo –

Todo fue de manera rápida, al llegar su hermano les tenía una casa cerca de la de ellos, ambos le pidieron una casa no ostentosa, algo tranquilo y "normal", lo que por milagro habían logrado, una casa con tres habitaciones, una habitación de estudio, living, comedor, cocina y un patio amplio para que la pequeña jugara con tranquilidad. Había vuelto a Japón y a la misma ciudad de donde se había ido. Todo estaba bien, todo estaba tranquilo, se dijo mirando el patio, hace poco había plantado unas flores y con su pequeña tenían un pequeño huerto. Miro a la niña que se intentaba peinar en unos días más la pequeña Ichika cumpliría 4 años, estaba organizando una comida para su hija en eso suena su teléfono.

\- ¿si? residencia Abarai – dijo peinando a la pequeña –

\- Rukia –

\- oh, Nii-sama –

\- **¡tío Byakuya!** – grito la pequeña –

\- espera Ichika-chan- dijo alejándola - ¿sucede algo? –

\- necesito que vengas – se escuchó – ahora, a la casa –

\- b-bien, arreglare Ichika e iremos –

Vistió a la pequeña con un vestido blanco con vuelos en la parte de atrás, unas sandalias de color café y un sombrero, mientras que ella tenía puesto un vestido hasta su rodilla de color celeste, su cabello ahora largo lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta.

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo Hisana –

\- Onee-san – sonrió –

\- ¡tía Hisana! –

\- ¡Ichi-chan! – la abrazo – Byakuya te está esperando en la sala de estudio –

\- bien, pórtate bien hija – dijo

\- ¡si mamá! –

Se adentró a la pieza de estudio, ahí estaba su hermano en compañía de Renji, ambos revisaban unos papeles, más bien Renji le informaba sobre unos papeles a Byakuya, sonrió para sí misma, golpeo la puerta para distraer a los hombres, dio pasos firmes hasta sentarse.

\- Rukia, seré breve – dijo – necesito que entres a trabajar en la empresa –

\- ¿eh? – miro a Renji y luego a su hermano – p-pero Ichika apenas tiene 4 años-

\- puede cuidarla Hisana –

\- p-pero… - los miro- lo hare en 2 años más, ahí tendrá 6 años, estará en el jardín de infantes– dijo seria- no dejare a mi pequeña sola –

\- Rukia – dijo Renji –

\- No cambiare de opinión Renji, me quedare hasta que cumpla los 6 –

Renji quedo viendo a su esposa de manera incomoda, ella le miraba con determinación, y su hermano tenía la mirada fija en ella, tomo unos papeles y dio un leve suspiro, reviso otros papeles aparte de los que tenía en su mano.

\- bien, en 2 años más trabajaras en la empresa en el área de las clínicas –

\- está bien – dijo sonriendo – recuerda que en 3 di- -

\- es el cumpleaños de Ichika – interrumpió – lo sé –

La chica sonrió satisfecha, miro a su marido que le miraba con reproche, ella le miro seria. Salió de aquella habitación con un poco de amargura, se supone que Renji debía apoyarla y reprocharle. Suspiro con esa misma amargura hasta que vio a su hija con su hermana, ambas jugaban con una pelota. A pesar de ser delicada de salud, Hisana hacia su mayor esfuerzo cada día, les sonrió y fue con ellas.

 _2 años después…_

\- ¡Apaga las velas Ichika-chan! –

La pequeña cumplía ese día 6 años, Rukia tenía 28 y Renji 29, todos estaban reunidos festejando el cumpleaños de la pequeña, una torta con forma de conejo estaba en el centro de la habitación.

\- felicidades – dijo aplaudiendo su madre –

\- felicidades Ichi-chan – dijo Renji –

Todos aplaudían con felicidad, la pequeña llevaba su cabello largo en una coleta alta, unos mechones en su rostro le daban un aire travieso, una falda corta de mezclilla azul, unas calzas hasta la rodilla, zapatillas tipo convers de color rosa y una polera blanca con vuelos.

\- ¡gracias! – dijo sonriendo y abrazando su peluche de conejo "chappy" –

\- Rukia – dijo su hermano -mañana a primera hora te necesito en el salón de reuniones de la clínica –

\- bien, bien – dijo mirándole sonriente –

La muchacha había comenzado a trabajar hace 3 meses, antes de lo previsto, pero habían tenido problemas con la directiva de la clínica por lo cual había sido complicado, mañana tenían una reunión con unos nuevos miembros, aun no sabía quiénes eran, pero ya mañana se enteraría, hoy era el cumpleaños de su princesa.

\- hace 10 años que usas el mismo collar, ¿no te aburres? -pregunto Renji situándose a su lado –

\- me gusta – respondió seria –

\- no es para que te enojes –

\- no me enoja – le dijo mirándole - ¿tienes algunas palabras lindas para mí?

\- el cabello largo te va bien –

Era verdad ahora lo tenía mucho más largo que antes, le llegaba casi al inicio de su trasero, tomo el brazo del pelirrojo, lo jalo hacia abajo y beso su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo de este.

\- gracias –

El simplemente la miro con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, la pequeña les había visto y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sus papas siempre peleaban por cosas que ella no comprendía, pero las veces que estaban así eran escasas por lo cual siempre lo aprovechaba, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo con alegría.

Al momento de que todos se fueron, acostó a la pequeña y fue a ordenar la cocina, desde mañana tendrían alguien que les ayudaría en las cosas del hogar, había tomado la decisión de trabajar en el mismo tiempo que Ichika estaba en el jardín de infantes. Fue a su habitación se puso el pijama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Al día siguiente alisto a la pequeña, le puso unas calzas negras y una polera tipo vestido de color rosa largo hasta sus rodillas y unas zapatillas un chaleco de color blanco y su delantal del jardín. Ella se puso una falda tipo tubo, una blusa blanca casi ajustada y una chaqueta negra, dejo su cabello suelto, sus uñas estaban de un color rosa pálido al igual que sus labios. Vio su mano adornada por su anillo de matrimonio, sonrió levemente, dejo su collar afuera para que se viera. Finalizo con unos toques de perfume y unos aros de perla.

\- que bien se ve señora Kuchiki –

\- muchas gracias – dijo volteando –

\- yo dejare a Ichika, ve a tu reunión –

\- gracias – dijo besándole levemente –

\- que tengas éxito – dijo mirándole –

La chica tomo su auto, un mini cooper de color blanco con unas franjas rojas y azul, manejo con tranquilidad hacia la clínica, se estaciono y fue directo a la sala de reuniones, entro y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa de reuniones, la gente poco a poco llegaba hasta que su celular sonó.

\- permiso –

\- delante aún falta gente, Kuchiki-san – contesto un miembro de la directica –

\- ¿diga? – dijo saliendo - ¿Ichika? Cariño ¿Qué pasa, todo bien? -

\- que te vaya bien hoy mami – se escuchó del otro lado – serás la mejor –

\- gracias cariño, recuerda portarte bien – respondió – dame con papá –

\- Rukia –

\- Hoy saldré temprano, ¿avisas que me la llevare a almorzar? –

\- está bien – respondió - ¿aún no comienzas? –

\- no, aun no – volteo- falta u- -

Rukia se quedó paralizada. Sus manos cayeron por los lados, su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera frenética, ¿hace cuánto no se sentía así? Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sintió un calor en todo el cuerpo. Un nudo se hizo en su garganta y sus piernas flaquearon, abrió un poco sus labios, pero las palabras no salieron. Trago con dificultad, sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar, de querer correr de ahí, escapar.

\- ¿Rukia? – se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono –

\- t-te llamo después – susurro y colgó -

\- Rukia – dijeron su nombre –

Una descarga paso por todo su cuerpo, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, hasta que estuvo frente a frente de esa persona, el aroma seguía siendo el mismo, esa atmosfera que brindaba le hacía sentir lo mismo, habían pasado 10 años y ella seguía comportándose como la Rukia de 18 años. Creía que su vida estaba resuelta pero este pequeño encuentro le estaba demostrando lo equivocada que estaba.

\- Ichigo – susurro -


	2. él en el tiempo

_Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

 _\- bla bla-_ pensamiento

 _-_ **bla bla** _–_ gritos –

 _-_ bla bla- dialogo normal -

 **Él en el tiempo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hace 10 años atrás…_

La ceremonia del instituto Karakura estaba en su pleno apogeo, las familias llegaban de varios lugares para felicitar a los jóvenes que hoy comenzaban otra vida, otra aventura y otros obstáculos. Todos estaban felices de salir de aquel lugar para adentrarse a la vida del trabajo o del estudio universitario, y entre todos esos jóvenes habían dos famosos en aquella escuela, dos vidas que siempre estaban juntas. Ella era apodada "la muerte" por su cabello negro y su piel blanca como porcelana, sin olvidar unos ojos violáceos que se podían apreciar de cualquier lado, dueña de movimientos elegantes y de una baja estatura, un cuerpo envidiable a pesar de no tener mucha delantera, siempre era de hablar en los pasillos de aquella escuela además de ser una de las mejores alumnas, ella era Rukia Kuchiki. Hermana del próximo heredero de la fortuna Kuchiki, dueño de una línea de empresas de logística, además de tener negocios de línea de hoteles y hospitales, sin mencionar que su familia era una de las más antiguas y respetables de todo Japón. Así era, ella era Kuchiki Rukia, una especie de realeza que estaba en la escuela. A su lado siempre estaba un joven de estatura alta, siempre estaba con el ceño fruncido, ojos color ocre, un cabello anaranjado en punta que llamaba la atención en todos lados, mucha gente le temía, pero al conocerlo se olvidaban de dicho temor, era alguien confiable y leal. Era conocido por "fresa-kun" o "Strawberry" pero solo ella solía decírselo. Hermano mayor de dos hermanas, huérfano de madre, Ichigo Kurosaki ayudaba a su padre en la clínica privada que tenían, era algo obvio que sería un médico. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo ese par se había juntado –"Dicen que Kurosaki-kun salvo a Kuchiki-san de unos ladrones"- decían algunos –"Kurosaki-kun debe saber un secreto de Kuchiki-san"- decían otros, pero no importaba al momento de verlos ya que ambos estaban siempre en un mundo diferente al resto. Siempre iban la muerta y la fresa juntos.

Volviendo al día de graduación, el chico hace poco había escapado de unas "admiradoras" que se habían lanzado hacia él, implorando, gritando y exigiendo que les diera el primer botón de su chaqueta, la verdad es que le causaba gracia ¿todo eso por un estúpido botón? Llevo su mano a su bolsillo y saco dicho objeto de discordia, se suponía que se debía entregar a la persona querida, la imagen de una pelinegra se vino a su mente, movió su cabeza para disipar ese pensamiento, debía seguir buscándola, debía felicitarla por este día tan importante para ambos.

Subía las escaleras con tranquilidad hacia la azotea, al llegar a la puerta pudo ver como la chica estaba ahí, parada sin mover un musculo con su mano en la barandilla y con la otra sostenía su diploma, los colores del atardecer se mezclaban con sus cabellos cortos que se movían elegantemente con el viento.

\- Rukia – dijo –

La muchacha volteo a verlo y su corazón comenzó a latir de manera apresurada, camino hacia ella con tranquilidad y con su diploma en mano.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto riendo irónica-

\- unas chicas me saltaron encima por algo del primer botón – respondió rápido para restar importancia-

\- pobre Kurosaki-kun – dijo melodramática –

\- ya cállate – agrego - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- veo pasar el tiempo-

\- ya veo-

Ambos quedaron en silencio mirando el atardecer, ninguno podía decir palabra. La miraba con disimulo, podía saber que algo le molestaba, para él, ella era un libro abierto, sus muecas se las sabía de memoria. Vio como llevaba su mano al pecho y cerro sus ojos con fuerza ¿siempre había sido así de linda? Era verdad, tenía un sentimiento por ella, un sentimiento que había sobrevivido por todos esos años que pasaban juntos, miro hacia el atardecer. Debía ser hoy. Justo hoy.

\- ¿Qué harás? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio y provocando un leve salto-

\- i-ir a la universidad – dijo nerviosa -

\- ¿Qué estudiaras?

\- negocios ¿y tú? -

\- estudiare medicina en la universidad de Tokio –

\- oh… - dijo ella bajando su rostro –

\- ¿y tú? -la miro

\- estudiare fuera del país –

\- ya veo – pausa – eso es bueno ¿no? – sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho- le ayudaras a tu hermano en su empresa –

\- sí, es verdad – le miro – así que ayudaras realmente en la clínica de tu padre –

\- bueno, el viejo necesita ayuda- la mira- ¿Cuándo te iras? – pregunto con temor -

\- en 3 días más –

\- ya veo… -

\- no pongas esa cara Kurosaki-kun, yo seguiré viéndote – le sonrió burlonamente-

\- eso no me hace para nada feliz, además no he puesto ninguna cara -

\- ¿estarás bien? – pregunto luego de una pausa - ¿estará bien-? -

\- todo estará bien – dijo revolviendo sus cabellos – ve con tranquilidad –

\- Ichigo yo –

\- ¿si? -

\- y-yo – se sonroja- ¡yo! – pausa – y-yo te extrañare… -

\- estas sentimental, enana – dijo con una sonrisa triste – yo también lo hare –

\- ¿p-puedo abrazarte? – pregunto –

¿Si podía abrazarlo? Realmente ¿había preguntado eso?, cerro sus ojos y estiro sus brazos en señal de que podía abrazarlo. Esa chica era una tonta, podía abrazarle cuando quisiera, si se le pidiera iría con ella al extranjero, sintió como se abalanzaba hacia él, su pequeño cuerpo se aferraba con fuerza al de él, un pequeño y delicado cuerpo le abrazaba con desesperación. La abrazo de vuelta, se aferró a ella como aferrándose a sus recuerdos, a sus vivencias y a sus sentimientos, se quedaron ahí, sin decir nada, sin importar el pasar del tiempo, solo estaban ellos dos en ese instante, lo demás o los demás no importaban realmente, pero para ser sinceros ¿Cuándo habían importado? Se separaron lentamente y se miraron por unos segundos, el sol se había ido.

\- te acompañare a tu casa- dijo –

-gracias-

Caminaron en silencio, cada uno ensimismado, pensando en cosas que vendrían y que habían sucedido. Llegaron a un portón de fierro forjado, era la casa de la chica, ambos se miraron por varios minutos ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué debía reinar ese silencio? ¿es que acaso el mundo sabía que no se verían de nuevo por un largo tiempo? Podía mirar sus ojos por siempre, pero sabía que debía irse, ella debía irse en algún momento.

\- bueno, adiós- dijo ella volteándose-

\- Hey, Rukia –

\- ¿Qué? – respondió fría-

\- que agradable – dijo –

Estiro su mano a lo que ella le imito, deposito su primer botón, volteo rápidamente su cara para que no pudiera ver el rojo de sus mejillas, él sabía lo que eso significaba ¿y ella? ¿ella sabía lo que eso significaba? Se despidió de la mano porque las palabras no salían de su boca, con una sonrisa en el rostro comenzó el camino a su casa sin voltear, dejando el corazón en cada paso que daba, sabía que ella estaba llorando, pero no podía volver, si volvía no se iría y no dejaría que ella se fuera –"no te vayas"- fue apenas una súplica en susurro que rompió su corazón, él sabía bien todo lo que eso significaba, sabia el significado de sus palabras. Sabía que ella no volvería y al mismo tiempo era consciente de que ella sabía que no volverían a verse, maldita sea. "Más que amigos, menos que amantes" ¿Quién demonios había inventado eso? Era una maldita estupidez, sus manos se hicieron puño, doblo en la esquina y desaparecido de la vista de la chica, siguió caminando hasta que sus pasos fueron agarrando más velocidad hasta darse cuenta que estaba corriendo, estaba corriendo a un lugar sin rumbo, porque la había perdido; Rukia se había marchado.

Llego entrada la noche a su casa, todo estaba en silencio y calmado, fue a su habitación y se encerró ahí, guardo su diploma en un cajón y vio el ultimo regalo que la chica le había entregado, una especie de pulsera de cuero artesanal (claramente hecha por ella) de color morado y naranja, sonrió al verla y sin perder un segundo más se la puso, miro su muñeca una vez más, empuño su mano y cerró los ojos, su vida comenzaría de nuevo, en un tiempo más empezaría todo de nuevo.

 _2 años después…_

Ichigo estaba cursando segundo año de medicina, no era el mejor pero no era el peor, llevaba bien sus estudios, Uryu Ishida, compañero de la escuela estaba con él en la misma universidad, extrañamente varios compañeros estaban ahí, Tatsuki y una amiga de ella con la cual había comenzado a hablar bastante, de cabello largo y de color naranja, unos ojos de color miel y figura envidiable, un carácter dulce; estaba estudiando pedagogía del hogar, su nombre era Orihime Inoue. No se había dado cuenta cuando había sucedido que ya no salían todos en el mismo grupo, sino que ella y él estaban solos en el parque conversando, o riendo en algún lugar, comiendo en la tarde o caminando con tranquilidad en otro sitio. Un día en el parque ambos estaban caminando y hablando con normalidad.

\- Kurosaki-kun- dijo ella con su dulce voz

\- ¿si? –

\- ¿t-t-te interesa a-alguien? – pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada –

\- ¿interesarme? – la miro un segundo –

\- s-si –

\- ¿románticamente? – pregunto –

-s-si – volvió a afirmar-

Ichigo desvió su mirada a una fuente de agua de colores, se quedó viendo aquel color violeta que estaba en ese instante, cruzo sus brazos y toco inconscientemente su pulsera, volvió a ver a la chica que le miraba con nerviosismo, suspiro y le sonrió de manera ladeada, se acercó y revolvió sus cabellos logrando que ella se sonrojara más.

\- no sé si románticamente, pero creo que sí me entera alguien – dijo acariciando su mejilla-

La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par y le abrazo instantáneamente, él tardo unos segundos en responder dicho abrazo, sin poder evitarlo, casi por costumbre recordó que el cuerpo de la pelinegra era más pequeño y más fácil de rodear por completo. Movió su cabeza y disipo esos pensamientos, estaba abrazando a una hermosa mujer en ese instante, no era justo pensar en otra.

\- ¿sigamos? – le pregunto ofreciendo su mano –

\- ¡si! – exclamo ella aceptando aquella mano con felicidad-

3 años pasaron como una ráfaga de viento, estaba en 5to año de medicina, salía bastante con la muchacha de ojos color miel, pero no era nada oficial, varias veces le había preguntado si estaba bien para ella y lo había aceptado por lo cual había dejado de insistir. Ese día estaba terminando un examen de anatomía, esa semana había sido complicada, llena de exámenes, trabajos, la clínica familiar había estado llena y su cabeza estaba en otro sitio menos ahí. Hace tiempo que no veía a la chica de hermoso cuerpo, tampoco contestaba sus llamados y cuando lo hacía le rechazaba.

\- _tal vez se hartó_ – pensó saliendo del examen –

No sería difícil, es decir, no es del temperamento más tranquilo que digamos y casi siempre andaba con el ceño fruncido, sonrió por los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente, movió su muñeca para sentir la pulsera, eso se había vuelto un tic durante todo ese tiempo, moverla o tocarla.

\- Kurosaki-kun –

Volteo al escuchar una voz cansada, vio a Orihime, usando un chaleco de color rosa pálido y una falda larga de color blanca, llevaba su cabello suelto. La miro con mayor detenimiento, sus ojos estaban hinchados y algo rojos además de tener marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto acercándose- ¿te paso algo? –

\- n-no… -

\- Inoue – dijo mirándola y tomando sus hombros - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Deseas hablar conmigo? ¿Te hicieron algo? –

\- K-Kurosaki-kun –

La chica rompió en llanto aferrándose a su pecho, simplemente la abrazo por instinto, espero que se calmara para ofrecerle ir a otro lugar, dicho lugar termino siendo su habitación, su padre estaba en unas reuniones para que a clínica creciera y sus hermanas estaban en la escuela, le ofreció un té a la chica la cual lo rechazo, pero le pidió un vaso de agua, al llegar con el agua se sentó en el suelo esperando que ella hablara, el silencio reinaba esa habitación; varios minutos pasaron.

\- y-yo – susurro ella – n-no se co-como decir esto – le miro- intente estar segura p-pero ¡pero! – comenzó a llorar – E-estoy embarazada – dijo gimoteando – t-tengo 2 meses. Oh Kurosaki-kun ¿Qué hare?

Ichigo la miraba fijamente, veía como sus hombros subían y bajaban por el llanto, como sus lágrimas nacían en sus ojos y morían en su falda, como aquella mano intentaba frenar ese miedo que tenía, se paró y se sentó a su lado para poder abrazarla, la acurruco a su lado mientras ella seguía llorando. Orihime estaba embarazada de 2 meses y era de él o si no, no se lo estaría diciendo. Además, ella no era de esas chicas, claro que actuaba así y decía que iba hacer ella, no eran novios, nunca le había dado la seguridad de algo sólido ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Debía tomar responsabilidad, mientras la abrazaba tocaba su pulsera, tomo su muñeca donde estaba dicho adorno y cerro sus ojos por unos minutos, alejo a la chica y la miro a los ojos.

\- Estarás bien – dijo despacio – estarás bien porque estaré a tu lado, no te dejare sola –

\- K-Kurosaki-kun – gimoteo-

\- ese niño es mío ¿no? entonces tomare responsabilidad de ello – acaricio su mejilla – vamos a casarnos Orihime, me faltan 2 años más para terminar mi carrera y empezare a trabajar aquí, de momento estaremos bien así, podremos quedarnos aquí, luego nos iremos a otro sitio y avanzaremos. Podremos seguir adelante los tres.

La chica le miro unos segundos, tomo sus manos en las de ella.

\- ¿casarnos? ¿estás seguro? –

\- si – dijo mirando su pulsera y luego a ella – estoy seguro –

Luego de todo ello al día siguiente les contaron a sus respectivas familias sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y sobre su decisión, cuando la chica cumplió 5 meses de embarazo ambos se unieron en matrimonio, una ceremonia tranquila y sencilla, solo la gente cercana estaba con ellos.

Él se miraba en ese espejo de cuerpo completo, con un traje de color negro, un pañuelo de color burdeo oscuro. Suspiro y movió su muñeca varias veces hasta que se detuvo y la miro unos minutos, la sostuvo con su otra mano y salió rumbo donde estaba esperándole la chica con un vestido de encaje holgado tratando de disimular sus 5 meses de embarazo. Ichigo tenía 23 años, estaba casado y seria padre pronto, en su habitación la cama de una plaza fue sustituida por una de dos plazas, sus ropas se mezclaron con las de ella, quito el escritorio y pusieron ahí la cuna para él bebe del cual se habían enterado que era un niño, ella deseo que fuera como él, él deseo que tuviera el dulce carácter de ella.

Los meses restantes pasaron con rapidez llegando el día del parto, la chica se quejaba al tener al bebe, pero no había sido un parto complicado, al ver al niño sonrieron, era igual a él excepto por los ojos que había sacado de su madre, Kazui, se llamaría Kazui Kurosaki. Ambos sonrieron al ver la pequeña pelusa de pelo que tenía en su cabeza y como sonreía al verlos, todo iba a estar bien.

 _4 años después…_

El tiempo había pasado con tranquilidad, Ichigo había terminado su carrera de médico y estaba trabajando en la clínica de su padre que estaba creciendo poco a poco, había comprado un departamento para su pequeña familia, Kazui ya tenía 4 años, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre, no podía culparlo en todo caso, él siempre estaba en la clínica tratando de lograr más afiliadores para que así pudiera crecer. Su relación con su esposa era la misma, seguían tratándose como se trataban en la universidad, ella a pesar de todo ese tiempo no podía decirle Ichigo, siempre le llamaba por su apellido y le agregaba el "kun". No odiaba a Orihime, le tenía un cariño bastante grande, era su compañera de vida y madre de su hijo, el cual corría como curioso por todas partes; esa era su familia y esa era su vida, debía estar feliz por ello, una hermosa esposa, dedicada, hacendosa y que le quería bastante y un niño sano y hermoso que corría por todos lados.

Un día luego del trabajo iba camino a su hogar, en su jeep negro; como costumbre o mal hábito había comenzado a fumar, lo cual lo hacia fuera de casa por el pequeño. Saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió, pudo ver su pulsera moverse estaba vieja y un tanto desgastada claro, habían pasado 9 años desde ese día, sonrió para sí mismo y le dio otra bocanada a ese cigarro, así estuvo hasta que llego. Al entrar al departamento un torbellino naranjo le ataco, sonrió al ver ese cabello naranjo moverse y levantar su mirada.

\- ¡bienvenido a casa! – exclamo con su alegría infantil –

\- estoy en casa, Kazui- dijo revolviendo sus cabellos –

\- bienvenido Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella llegando a su lado-

\- gracias- respondió dejando su delantal colgado y su maletín al lado – perdón, Orihime, me duele la cabeza iré a dormir. – miro a su hijo – mañana tengo el día libre ¿vamos al parque? –

\- ¡si! – exclamo el pequeño - ¡mañana, mañana! -decía alejándose dejando a sus padres solos-

\- ¿estás bien? – le pregunto preocupada-

\- sí, estoy bien, solo cansado me duele la cabeza-

\- ¿si? – pregunto nuevamente mientras le seguía a la habitación –

\- enserio – dijo dejando su billetera, su cigarrillo y arremangando su camisa –

\- ¿aun usas esa pulsera? Se te podría romper – dijo ella – podrías guardarla – dijo acercando su mano a su muñeca-

\- ah, me gusta bastante – respondió esquivando el toque de ella -

\- l-lo sé, la usas desde que nos conocemos ¿algún motivo especial? – pregunto con verdadera curiosidad –

\- es un regalo de alguien muy preciado –

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos brillaron al ver dicha pulsera, no podía evitarlo estaba unido a esa pulsera por todo ese tiempo, le había acompañado en cada instante, cuando tomaba una decisión la miraba y pensaba, al estar enojado le tranquilizaba, le daba de una forma fuerzas para seguir, le calmaba, algo detenía en su interior.

\- entiendo – dijo sonriendo levemente - ¿deseas cenar? -

\- no gracias – se levantó y se acercó a ella para besar su frente – lo lamento –

\- no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun –

Ahí estaba nuevamente, ella salió de la habitación dejándolo solo. Miro por la ventana de su departamento, todo estaba bien, esa era su vida y estaba feliz, cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Esa era su vida y estaba feliz.

 _1 año después…_

Ese día su padre le había pedido ir a una reunión con el directorio de un hospital, no le dio más detalles ya que estaba de salida del país para ir a una convención de médicos, se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que le había preparado Orihime el día anterior, saco la chaqueta del traje y vio cómo su esposa arreglaba a su hijo de ahora 5 años, un pantalón beige, una polera blanca con franjas rojas en el cuello y una chaqueta. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

\- me voy – dijo –

\- ¡ah! – abrazo la pierna de su padre- papá, que te vaya bien –

\- pórtate bien, eres el más pequeño – acaricio sus cabellos – no dejes que te molesten mucho –

\- ¡no! – sonrió y soltó a su papá- voy por mi kon – exclamo viendo a su mamá-

\- bien – dijo sonriendo – yo le llevare – miro a su esposo – ve con cuidado –

\- nos vemos en la tarde –

\- ¿me llamas si vienes a comer? –

\- te llamaré – le sonrió – nos vemos –

Salió de la casa con una cierta inquietud, tal vez era porque no había tomado desayuno, en dicha reunión tomaría un café y todo estaría bien, pero algo le molestaba, algo había que le estaba molestando. Estaciono su jeep y subió por el ascensor, el maldito trafico había hecho que se retrasara un poco, odiaba eso. Al salir del estacionamiento sintió su piel erizarse sin saber por qué, miro su pulsera y de pronto escucho.

\- Hoy saldré temprano, ¿avisas que me la llevare a almorzar? – dijo una voz femenina-

No podía ser ¿verdad? Era imposible, es decir, ¿podía ser verdad? La mujer era de baja estatura, llevaba una falda de tubo que resaltaba su figura, un cabello largo y sedoso, unos tacones que acentuaban sus piernas, y esa voz, conocía muy bien esa voz. Sus manos estaban sudando, la verdad era que él estaba sudando como un maldito cerdo antes de ir al matadero en ese instante, sentía que temblaba por completo ¿alguien podía transformarse de gelatina por un encuentro?

\- no, aun no – volteo- falta u- -

Y ahí fue cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, vio como alejaba lentamente el celular de su oído, ella estaba tan impactada como él al parecer. Su corazón estaba latiendo al mil por hora, pero debía estar firme, movió su pulsera, pero no tuvo el mismo efecto que antes. Estaba hermosa, el tiempo había hecho que se hiciera más hermosa, abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, la sorpresa, la emoción o mejor dicho la mezcla de emociones y sentimientos era enorme. Vio como acerco el teléfono nuevamente y lo cortaba, ella se acercó a él de una manera lenta, como tanteando el terreno; la fragancia del perfume de ella le invadió, un pequeño reflejo dorado llego a sus ojos, distinguió el botón dorado de hace 10 años atrás, sintió una especie de felicidad, creía que su vida estaba resuelta, que estaba bien y feliz con ella, ese encuentro le estaba demostrando cuan equivocado estaba. Quería gritar abrazarla o algo.

\- Rukia- logro susurrar-

El destino estaba siendo curioso en la vida de ellos, los había separado durante 10 años para que hicieran sus vidas y los encontraba nuevamente, para demostrarles que nada está resuelto y que habían segundas oportunidades a pesar de llegar tarde.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta e 2do capítulo del fic, como verán sabemos que ha pasado en la vida es estos dos, ahora veremos qué sucederá. Una información útil, actualizare cada 15-20 días aproximadamente, ya que hago un espacio para escribir mientras estoy en la universidad, con mis prácticas y todo. Intentare publicar antes si se puede claro está.

Desde ya les doy las más infinitas gracias por leer este fic y esta demás decir que el ichiruki no está muerto. Los invito a leer otros fics de esta misma pareja en mi cuenta.


	3. Permanece en mi mente

**Permanece en mi mente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(…) él me miraba sonriendo como si yo fuera hermosa, el paraíso o la criatura as bella del mundo.**_

 _ **Me miraba con esos ojos cafés dulces y esa sonrisa sincera en los labios… Yo amaba cuando me miraba así (…)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El tiempo se había detenido, ambos se estaban mirando fijamente a sus ojos, ella levo su mano a su collar y el movió su muñeca para sentir la pulsera sin apartar la mirada, el ambiente se podía cortar tan solo con un dedo.

\- ¡ah!, Kurosaki-san – dijo un hombre desde la sala de reuniones – al fin has llegado, te estamos esperando para partir la reunión ¡Kuchiki-san! Estamos todos –

\- ¿t-tu eres el otr-? –

\- s-sí, soy yo – respondió interrumpiéndola – s-seremos socios –

\- b-bien – dijo la chica caminando con paso acelerado –

\- ¡Rukia! –

\- ¿eh? – voltea –

\- te ves bien –

La chica enmudeció y se sonrojo de sobremanera, su mano le temblaba, sus piernas en cualquier momento la iban a traicionar, pero debía mantenerse firma. Su voz, esa voz que había deseado escuchar hace bastante tiempo, nerviosa toco su collar.

\- tú también te ves bien, Ichigo – respondió entrando al salón de reuniones.

Durante la reunión ambos mantenían su mirada en sus papeles, trataban de no verse, evitaban la mirada uno del otro, pero habían hábitos inevitables, ella tenía su mano en su collar y el en su pulsera. Dios ¿era enserio? Claro, se habían extrañado, pero ¿verse así de abrupto luego de 10 años? Ella golpeaba la mesa con su lapicero, no podía concentrarse ¿Qué le contaría? Ichigo, si me case, tengo una niña de 6 años porque quede embarazada a los 22; mal plan. Levanto la mirada y le vio, concentrado en sus papeles y en sus cosas, no había cambiado. Mantenía ese ceño fruncido y su cabello (ahora más corto) mantenía ese color llamativo, dio un pequeño suspiro y se apoyó en su mano derecha ¿este chico no crecía? Se mantenía bastante bien a pesar de los 10 años. ¿le habría extrañado? ¿se habría acordado de ella? Fijo sus ojos en los papeles que tenía al lado, tenía una especie de sabor amargo en su boca.

Ichigo levanto la mirada y pudo ver a la chica mirando con desinterés todo, no había cambiado en nada su actitud, siempre que algo le disgustaba ponía esa cara, Rukia no había cambiado. Cerro los ojos imaginándose a la Rukia de hace 10 años, los abrió y lo único que pudo ver fue a una mujer de ojos violetas profundos y un cabello negro largo, una piel blanca como porcelana. Tal vez si había cambiado pero su esencia no lo había hecho. Algo se removió en su interior, una calma que había perdido hace bastante tiempo estaba volviendo a su vida, sonrió sin darse cuenta ya tenía 28 años ¿podía mantener los sentimientos de un chiquillo de 18? Claro que no, estaba casado y tenía un hijo, un hijo maravilloso y una esposa dedicada, tenía la vida lista y resuelta. No debía desviarse, pero ahí estaba la chica de varios pensamientos, ahí estaba, sentada mordiendo un lapicero concentrada mirando unos papeles.

\- bueno – dijo un hombre- será un gusto hacer tratos con los Kuchiki –

Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y le dio la mano al hombre, luego le dio unos papeles para que firmara uno por uno, de pronto estaba frente de él, con aquel documento, sus manos tiritaban.

\- debes firmar –

\- está bien –

Ella acerco el papel y él su lapicero, sus manos tuvieron un roce, pequeño e insignificante a la vista pero que había provocado una descarga eléctrica y había despertado unos sentimientos que estaban en el fondo de ambos corazones, sentimientos que pensaban que estaban enterrados y olvidados, estaban equivocados. Se miraron con rapidez, ella estaba sonrojada y él sudaba levemente.

\- f-firma –

\- s-si –

Comenzaron a salir de la sala de reuniones, dejándolos solos. Ella ordenaba sus cosas para salir de ahí, estaba mareada de tantos sentimientos que la estaban abordando, quería distraerse, además había pedido a Renji que dijera en el jardín que iría Ichika para almorzar, tomo su cartera y el maletín, se dispuso a caminar y lo vio en la puerta esperándola, como lo hacía en el colegio cada vez que ella se demoraba en el salón o con una actividad. Ocre con violeta se cruzaron y se quedaron de pie mirándose, observándose y analizándose ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar una persona en 10 años? ¿querían saber? ¿querían saber que había hecho uno y el otro en esos 10 años?

\- ¿Qué ha sido de ti, Rukia? – pregunto dando a entender que estaba listo para caminar –

\- bueno – respondió a su lado caminando por el pasillo – como veras estoy a cargo de la línea clínica de la familia – dijo con orgullo- fui la primera de mi generación –

\- no es de extrañar eso – sonrió – siempre querías ser la número uno para impresionar a Byakuya –

\- ¡no le digas así! – exclamo –

\- y esa absurda devoción aun no desaparece ¿eh? –

\- ya no molestes – decía ella –

Había vuelto como en los viejos tiempos, ¿viejos tiempos? En ese instante el tiempo era algo fuera de conversación, estaban siendo ellos como hace años no lo eran, habían crecido de golpe para estar donde estaban y asumir sus responsabilidades, no sintieron el ascensor abrirse y la gente que caminaba hacia ellos, estaban en esa burbuja, era como si la muerte y la fresa hubieran vuelto.

\- ¡Ichigo! -Exclamo una voz de mujer-

Ambos miraron ante el llamado, él estaba sosteniendo la muñeca de ella y por el contario ella sostenía el cuello de la camisa de él lo que los mantenía en una corta distancia, vieron a una chica de cabello negro largo, usaba unos jeans y una polera de color blanca levemente ajustada, a su lado una mujer de cabellos naranjas largos que estaban recogidos en un moño bajo, tenía puesta una falda larga y un suéter.

\- ¿Tatsuki? – pregunto Rukia soltando y empujando al pelinaranjo–

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo la otra – hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- es mi socia – respondió Ichigo revolviendo los cabellos de la chica –

\- ¡deja de hacer eso! – exclamo golpeando su estómago-

\- maldita enana –

\- oh – exclamo Rukia - ¿Quién es ella? - pregunto curiosa

\- ¡ella es mi amiga y esposa de Ichigo! – exclamo Tatsuki –

\- ¿tu esposa? – miro Rukia a Ichigo –

\- s-si –

Algo en el interior de ella se había roto, era estúpido pensar que él estuviera soltero ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Que tonta ¡ella también estaba casada! Respiro hondo y volteo a ver a la chica.

\- es un placer, soy Rukia Kuchiki – dijo dándole la mano –

\- s-soy Orihime Kurosaki, es un placer –

\- bien creo que debo irme – dijo sin mirar al pelinaranjo –

\- espera Rukia – sostuvo su mano y la volteo-

\- fue un gusto verte de nuevo Tatsuki, un placer Orihime - pausa– Hasta la próxima Ichigo

Ichigo quedo de una pieza al ver el rostro de la chica, sintió su corazón arrugar. La mirada de ella, de profundo pesar estaba reflejado en esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, soltó su muñeca y vio como ella se marchaba, camino al ascensor de manera inconsciente y antes de cerrar las puertas escucho un gimoteo desde adentro. ¿Estaba llorando? Sus sentidos se activaron.

\- Kurosaki-kun – dijo ella tomando su chaqueta- traje tu almuerzo

\- lo siento Orihime – dijo sin verla – lo siento –

Abrió la puerta de salida de emergencia y dejo a ambas mujeres ahí, una no comprendía que sucedía mientras que la otra mordió su labio inferior con un poco de frustración.

Corría por las escaleras a toda velocidad, no podía ser que en su primer encuentro ella estuviera llorando, no, no lloraría nuevamente por él, aun en sus sueños podía oír el llanto desgarrador de ella de hace 10 años, no podía escapar de ese sonido. Al llegar al primer piso vio como subía a su auto, corrió lo más que pudo y antes que ella partiera logro tocar la ventana de su puerta.

\- ¡¿Ichigo?! – exclamo - ¿Qué haces, idiota? Estas todo sudado –

\- n-no te vayas así –

\- ¿eh? –

\- estabas llorando – decía recuperando el aliento –

\- c-claro que no – dijo sonrojada – estornude – le miro serie – es real

\- ¡Rukia! –

\- ¡Ya! – grito – ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto llevando su mano a su frente –

\- arriba, yo –

\- ¿arriba? Ah, tu esposa – dijo sonriéndole- no me había fijado en tu anillo de matrimonio – dijo con un poco de pesar – sigo sin percatarme de pequeños detalles, pero bueno – levanta su mano- yo también estoy casada Ichigo.

\- Podrías almorzar conmigo, parar que hablamos de lo que hemos hecho estos 10 años – propuso alejándose un poco de la ventana –

\- eso sería una excelente idea, pero creo que debemos dejarlo para otra ocasión –

\- ¿Por qué? – la miro fijamente-

\- primero porque puedo ver que tu esposa te trajo el almuerzo gentilmente – dijo haciendo alusión a la chica que caminaba tranquilamente – y tengo una cita con alguien muy importante – dijo poniéndose sus lentes de sol –

\- ¿importante? Tu marido ¿no? – dijo mirándola y apretando un poco su puño –

\- no – prendió el motor del auto – mi hija –

La chica miro a Ichigo y le sonrió como él recordaba, con ese orgullo que siempre la había caracterizado, vio el auto alejarse poco a poco de donde estaba, sintió unos pasos detrás de él, Orihime caminaba con tranquilidad hacia él. En pocos segundos quedo a su lado, no levantaba la vista mientras que él la miraba fijamente ¿Por qué había traído el almuerzo? Suspiro, tomo la bolsa que contenía la comida y comenzó caminar hacia el hospital, ese encuentro le había dejado un sabor amargo en su boca.

Conducía mirando fijamente hacia adelante, haciendo caso omiso a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos una tras otra ¿le había escuchado en el ascensor? Ese pequeño momento en que flaqueo él había escuchado, se detuvo en la luz roja, busco un pañuelo y se secó esas lagrimas amargas. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se había encontrado con él justo en este momento? ¿¡Porque había comenzado a llorar!? Ya no era una cría, estaba rodeando los 30 y se comportaba como chica de colegio. Aun sentía un leve dolor en su pecho, leve y punzante que no paraba en ningún momento. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió su camino.

Orihime y Tatsuki caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, ninguna decía palabra alguna, la chica de cabellos anaranjados caminaba mirando el suelo y con sus manos juntas mientras que la otra llevaba sus manos apoyadas en su cabeza.

\- ¿Quién es Kuchiki-san? – pregunto Orihime rompiendo el silencio

\- ¿Kuchiki? –

\- sí, que clase de chica es –

\- bueno, Kuchiki es una compañera de la infancia de Ichigo, se conocieron desde pequeños – dijo mirando el cielo – desde que recuerdo ambos siempre estaban juntos, iban a todos lados. Luego de la muerte de la madre de Ichigo la única que pudo levantar a Ichigo fue ella, es una chica orgullosa y amable al mismo tiempo -decía dejándose llevar- en la escuela cada vez que pasaban se decía que venía la muerte y la fresa, nunca se fijaban quienes estaban a su lado, es como si estuviera en una burbuja, sinceramente todos creían que se casar- - se interrumpe – bueno, ya sabes pensamientos de hace 10 años –

\- entiendo – dijo sonriendo – Kuchiki-san es muy bella –

\- es elegante

Ambas caminaban hacia el jardín de infantes, en eso vieron un auto estacionado fuera de este, al entrar vieron a Kazui hablando animadamente con una niña de cabellos rojos, alguien acariciaba la cabeza de él y este se sonrojaba, Orihime pudo ver a Rukia sonreírle de manera cariñosa a su hija, sin saber porque camino hacia ellos y alejo a su hijo violentamente.

\- ¡mamá! – exclamo el niño asustado –

\- ¡ah! – articulo Rukia – v-veo que es tu hijo –

\- sí, es Kazui –

\- es igual a Ichigo de niño, bueno la única diferencia es su mirada, la de él es más tierna mientras que Ichigo tenía una mirada más dec- -

\- no necesito que me digas como es mi esposo – dijo seria –

\- ah, uh… lo siento – dijo apenada – b-bueno me retiro, Ichi-chan vamos –

\- ¡voy mami! –

Vio como la pequeña tenía esa misma mirada, esa mirada determinada que tenía su madre, se despidió del chico con la mano a lo que él le respondió con alegría, "Ichi-chan" las vio subir al auto y marcharse, Tatsuki se acercó a ellos y quedo viendo a su amiga ¿Qué había pasado?

\- ¿Orihime? –

\- lo siento – dijo rompiendo su transe – s-sentí algo… -

\- ¿algo? –

\- como cuando Kurosaki-kun estaba con ella en la clínica, como si fueran los únicos – miro a su amiga- sentí que pasaría lo mismo con Kazui – gimoteo – aun no la conozco p-pero –

\- ¿mami? -

\- ¿Orihime? –

\- estoy celosa de Kuchiki-san -

Celosa era la palabra, nunca había visto ese brillo en los ojos de su esposo hasta que ella había llegado, se podía dar cuenta inmediatamente, era un brillo tan distinto de como la miraba a ella, un brillo que quería solo para ella, pero no lo era. Estaba celosa de Kuchiki-san, estaba celosa desde lo más profundo de su ser ¿Por qué? ¿porque tenía que ser así? Ella era la que estaba casada con él, ella tenía un hijo de él, ella era la que se levantaba con él en la misma cama todas las mañanas, entonces ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Se quedó de pie, con sus manos en su rostro tratando de detener las lágrimas mientras que su amiga y su hijo la miraban preocupados.

El día paso con tranquilidad para todos, los corazones que habían sido movido ese día estaban con más calma, Rukia estaba ordenando las cosas de su hija, vio la hora y ya eran las 10 de la noche, mañana debía ir nuevamente a la clínica, Renji aún no llegaba y Ichika estaba durmiendo, dio un suspiro y apretó su collar con fuerza.

\- llegue –

\- bienvenido – dijo acercándose a la puerta - ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- agotador, tu hermano no me da tregua –

\- jeje – sonrió –

\- te ves hermosa así – dijo sonriendo cálidamente –

Ella se sonrojo abruptamente, llevaba una camisola de tirantes de color azul marino hasta la mitad del muslo y un poco más arriba y unos shorts del mismo color.

\- ¿Ichika está durmiendo? – pregunto él dejando el maletín en el suelo y tomando la cintura de ella

\- s-si –

\- ¿me permite mimarla un poco, señora Kuchiki? – susurro besando su cuello –

\- ¿n-no estas c-cansado? – pregunto a penas –

\- para ti y para Ichika nunca estoy cansado – decía sacándose la chaqueta –

\- pervertido – respondió riendo – está empezando hacer frio, vamos – dijo tomando su mano y caminando a la habitación de ambos

Mientras tanto en otro hogar las cosas no estaban siendo muy acogedoras, Ichigo había estado sentado en el auto frente su casa durante 30 minutos, tratando de calmarse y darse un ánimo que no creía que podía sacar a flote. El haber visto a su amiga, a Rukia, había cambiado muchas cosas en él.

\- llegue-

\- ¡bienvenido a casa! –

\- ¿Kazui, que haces despierto? – pregunto tomando al niño en sus brazos –

\- mamá me dejo esperarte despierto – dijo bostezando –

\- vamos, tienes que ir al jardín mañana –

\- ¿sabes? Hoy me hice amigo de una niña nueva – decía medio dormido –

\- ¿si? Qué bueno –

\- si… - susurro – Ichika-chan

Ichigo acostó a su hijo en la cama de él y luego salió de la habitación juntando la puerta ¿Qué pasaba con Orihime? Ya eran pasadas las 10, al ir a su habitación la vio sentada al pie de la cama, con una camisola de satín color rosa claro y su cabello suelto, sintió el aroma a perfume en la habitación, se sacó su chaqueta y la acomodo en su closet, sintió el abrazo de su esposa por la espalda, estaba cálida.

\- Orihime ¿Qué hacia Kazui despierto? – le pregunto sin voltear –

\- quería esperarte –

\- es demasiado tarde –

\- era su deseo – dijo ella

\- ya veo –

Ichigo escapo de los brazos de su esposa y camino hacia el lado de su cama, se sentó en la orilla y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, pero unas manos interrumpieron su labor, las manos de él chica comenzaron hacer dicho trabajo, sintió como se acomodaba en su cuello y su cuerpo se apegaba al de él por la espalda, el perfume era intenso, un dulce aroma familiar. Miraba como la chica hacia su labor, al terminar jalo con delicadeza la camisa hasta despojarlo de dicha prenda.

\- Orihime – susurro –

\- sh… - dijo abrazándolo por atrás –

Él dejo que las manos de ella le recorrieran por completo, esas caricias que eran provocadas por esas delicadas manos, cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar, el silencio estaba presente en la habitación, unos besos recorrieron su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro y se concentraron en su cuello. Una imagen vino a su mente sobre dicho perfume, una tarde, una rueda de la fortuna y en la altura de la ciudad. Sintió unos labios besando los de él.

" _¿Qué sabes tú?" – dijo mirando a otro lado-_

" _no seas idiota" – escucho una voz llena de orgullo-_

" _creen que soy un delincuente, te estorbare si te sigues juntando conmigo"-sonrió con sorna-_

" _¡Descerebrado, no digas eso! ¡Tú nunca me estorbarás! Si te haces daño, te ayudaré. Si tú no puedes moverte, entonces pelearé en tu lugar. Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también. ¿¡Somos amigos, verdad!?" – exclamo-_

" _Rukia – sonrisa- sí, tienes razón"_

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y vio a la mujer que le estaba besando, su esposa; aquella mujer que llevaba lencería seductora para él, aquella mujer que estaba tratando de crear un ambiente para ambos, pero lamentablemente él estaba en otro lugar, en otros recuerdos lejanos y en otra persona.

\- lo siento – dijo tomando sus manos – no puedo hoy –

Se levantó y dejo a su mujer ahí, mirando donde había estado sentado él, con la mirada gacha y con sus manos en forma de puño temblando levemente, sus lágrimas caían con delicadeza por sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿Por qué no podía hoy? ¿Por qué tenía que ratificar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo? No podía ser hoy, porque hoy, justamente hoy había vuelto Kuchiki Rukia a la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki. Miro la puerta del baño, limpio sus lágrimas y cambio sus ropas rápidamente, le vio salir del baño con su pijama puesto, ella se sentó y se tapó en la cama matrimonial que se sentía fría.

\- Kuchiki-san es peculiar – dijo mirando la nada-

\- ¿eh? – la miro - ¿peculiar?

\- si – lo miro- ¿Cómo es ella?

\- bueno, es de temperamento algo – dijo cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño – y es muy orgullosa, es testaruda y dibuja horrible, je, no sé cómo dibujará ahora – abrió sus ojos y miro a la nada- pero es determinada y gusta ayudar al resto a pesar que no se muestre así ell- -

\- la conoces muy bien – le interrumpió - al igual que ella ti – le miro –

\- ¿sucede algo?

\- no – dijo apagando la luz de su mesa de noche –

Ichigo miro la espalda de Orihime y decido unirse a ella, pronto quedó dormido profundamente, ella se sentó y le quedo viendo. Kuchiki tenía razón, Kazui había sacado los ojos de ella y no de su marido, acaricio su rostro y sonrió, aún estaba ahí, aún estaba ahí con ella en la casa de los dos. Se acercó para besar sus labios.

\- Rukia – susurro en sueño-

Se detuvo abruptamente, se separó y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, él estaba ahí, pero al parecer su corazón estaba varios kilómetros lejos, porque por mucho que le doliera admitirlo ella permanecía en la mente de Ichigo.


	4. Nosotros

**Nosotros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Cuando las almas se tienen que encontrar, el destino acerca los mundos,_

 _borra la distancia, une los caminos y desafía lo imposible."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a molestarle en el rostro, abrió sus ojos lentamente ¿Qué hora serian? Estiro su mano hacia su móvil y vio la hora "7:38 a.m.", suspiro dejando el celular de lado, era su día libre por lo cual podía seguir durmiendo, intento mover su otra mano, pero una fuerza ajena se lo impidió; posiciono su mirada en aquel lugar. Orihime estaba sosteniendo su mano con cierta resistencia y fuerza, estaba aferrada a su mano, se puso de lado y separo algunos cabellos de la chica que estorbaban en su cara. Era hermosa, ese cabello anaranjado y largo que cubría casi toda su espalda, unas pestañas largas y una piel blanca. Sonrió levemente. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué la trataba así? Ella no tenía la culpa de sus problemas, ¿problemas? ¿el regreso de Rukia era un problema? Se separó con delicadeza de ella para no despertarla, iría a dejar a Kazui al jardín él ese día. Fue a la habitación del niño y vio que estaba levantado y vistiéndose, sonrío para sí. Habían pasado varios días desde que había visto a la pelinegra, no se habían topado en ningún momento lo que le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y en su pecho.

\- preparare el desayuno, te iré a dejar hoy – dijo mirando a su hijo

\- ¡sí, así conocerás a mi nueva amiga papá! – exclamo entusiasmado - ¿y mamá?

\- mamá está cansada dejémosle dormir ¿sí? –

Se alejó de la habitación para preparar el desayuno, leche, tostadas, una que otra fruta y jugo para ambos, dejo en un plato el desayuno para su esposa.

\- ¿listo? – pregunto en el marco de la puerta

\- ¡si! -

\- ¿Kurosaki-kun? –

\- Ah, Orihime – volteo

\- ¡mami!

\- ¿d-donde van?

\- iré a dejar a Kazui al jardín, es mi día libre

\- i-iré yo – dijo apresurada – espera un segundo

\- está bien, no tengo problema – sonrío – puedes seguir durmiendo-

\- ¡n-no! – exclamo- iré yo, enserio –

\- ¿Orihime? ¿hay algún problem-? –

\- ¡si! Es decir, no, p-pero debes estar cansado, iré yo – exclamo de nuevo-

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- pasa que iré a dejar a mi hijo al jardín hoy – exclamo enfadada -

\- ¿tu hijo? Nuestro hijo; estas actuando raro – dijo con su ceño levemente fruncido- ya estamos listos, dile adiós a mamá – menciono con la voz quieta

\- adiós mami – susurro su hijo –

\- adiós- susurro – K-Kurosaki-kun… yo –

\- después hablaremos –

Vio como ambos se alejaban, iban de la mano con tranquilidad, su marido andaba con una polera blanca y una camisa de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos deportivos, mientras que su hizo usaba pantalones de color café oscuro y una polera beige. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras veía como se alejaban, sintió un nudo en su garganta ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Suspiro, miro nuevamente por donde se habían ido, ya no los podía ver, cerró la puerta de su casa con delicadeza. Fue a la cocina para poder comer y pasar el mal rato, se encontró con el desayuno listo, Ichigo había preparado el desayuno para ella, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Esas inseguridades terminarían volviéndola loca.

Ambos pelinaranjas caminaban con tranquilidad al jardín, Kazui le hablaba sobre su nueva amiga y sobre la reacción de su mamá con la mamá de su amiga.

\- entonces mamá me aparto de ella – dijo Kazui mirando a su papá-

\- ¿enserio?

\- sí, y ella no me estaba haciendo nada –

\- tal vez sintió celos porque estabas cerca de otra mamá –

\- ¡ah! Pero luego mamá lloro –

\- ¿lloro? – se detuvo –

\- sí, lloro conmigo y con la tía Tatsuki – miro al frente - ¡mira ahí esta Ichi-chan con su mamá! -exclamo corriendo-

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde su hijo corría y pudo ver a la pequeña amiga de su hijo, cabello rojo brillante amarrado en una coleta alta, unos ojos violetas grandes y hermosos, llevaba un peluche de conejo bastante conocido para él, a su lado de espalda, una mujer de cabello negro largo, unos pantalones blancos ajustados hasta el inicio de sus tobillos, una blusa negra sin manga, llevaba unos zapatos rojos de tacón, sintió una aroma familiar y su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera, los ojos de esa niña le eran bastante conocidos… como si los hubiera visto toda su vida.

\- se cuidadosa – dijo la mujer – oh, hola Kazui –

Escucho esa voz, sus pasos se aceleraron hasta que el aroma estaba tan cercano que lo reconoció, la mujer volteo y pudo ver a Rukia hablando con el pequeño tranquilamente, mientras que la niña tenía la mano de su mamá fuertemente. Llevaba labial en los labios, un color rojo al igual que sus zapatos, su blusa tenía unos leves vuelos, y se podía apreciar el collar dorado que tenía el otro día, se fijó en sus manos más, ahí estaba el anillo. Ahí estaba el maldito anillo.

\- Rukia – dijo

Ella volteo instantáneamente a verlo, su cabello se meció con el viento y su aroma inundo todo el lugar, los ojos de la niña, sus ojos eran los ojos de su madre; sonrío al verlo como siempre lo hacía, con orgullo y con cariño.

\- Ichigo –

\- ¿Cómo estás? –

\- ¿Cómo crees? –

\- tan simpática como siempre – miro a la pequeña- hola-

\- él es un muy amigo de mamá – dijo a su hija – es el papá de Kazui, Kurosaki Ichigo

\- mucho gusto, soy Abarai Ichika – dijo extendiendo su mano –

\- un placer Ichika-

\- debemos entrar -dijo Kazui –

\- sí, adiós mamá, adiós Kurosaki-kun –

\- n-no me digas así – dijo automáticamente –

\- ¿eh? –

\- d-dime Ichigo-san –

\- está bien, adiós Ichigo-san – dijo la niña con simpleza

No le había gustado su apellido o la formalidad en esa pequeña, se sentía tan aparte de ella si le decía así, pero ¿porque no quería ser lejano? ¿Qué pasaba? Miro a Rukia unos segundos, ella estaba viendo como los niños se habían marchado hacia el edificio, su cabello se mecía con elegancia, como todo lo que estaba relacionada con ella, sus ojos brillaban al ver a su hija, miro cuando vio que el pequeño hacia movimientos de despedirse, le respondió con tranquilidad.

\- ¿deseas tomar ese café?

\- ¿eh? – dijo él

\- te dije que no podía comer contigo, pero ahora puedo tomar un café, mi marido no está en el país y por lo mismo me tome lo que queda de esta semana libre para cuidar a Ichika, Hisana y Nii-sama están en un viaje–

\- suena bien –

\- vamos – dijo sacando las llaves de su auto – sube -

\- ¿A dónde iremos? – respondió haciendo caso a la chica y subiendo al auto

\- a mi casa, queremos conversar, ponernos al tanto de nuestras vidas y sinceramente, no quiero que interrumpan por que siento – le mira- que será un tema largo y levemente delicado –

Quedo mirando a la chica, seguía siendo igual, intuitiva y elegante. En su auto, era tan extraño verla. Manejando, siendo toda una adulta, con una niña de 6-7 años aproximadamente, yendo a su casa a tomar café. Dios ¿Qué tan adulto era? Ya no estaba para intentar nada nuevo ni para arriesgarse, su vida era tranquila y estaba establecida, así debía seguir.

Al llegar a la casa de la chica ambos bajaron del auto y entraron, le invito a tomar asiento en el living mientras que ella preparaba algo para comer. Llego con un café para él y con té para ella, al lado había una lechera pequeña y azúcar, galletas y uno que otro sándwich.

\- ¿leche? – pregunto-

\- ¿ya no tomas tu café con leche y azúcar? – le miro curiosa-

\- ah sí, lo que pasa es que Orihime siempre olvida la leche y me acostumbre a tomarlo solo, pero me gusta con leche – dijo poniendo leche a su taza –

\- ya veo – miro su taza –

\- gracias por recordarlo – le sonrío

\- no lo olvidaría – sonrío – siempre preparaba el café para los dos en la escuela –

\- es verdad –

\- ¿Qué ha sido de ti Ichigo? – le miro nuevamente - ¿Qué ha sido de ti en estos 10 años? –

Sintió que el aire se estancó en sus pulmones por lo cual se tardó en poder botar ese aire, tomo la taza en sus manos y miro su reflejo ¿Qué había sido de él en esos 10 años? Había sido bastante en realidad.

\- entre a medicina y bueno soy médico, me encargo de la clínica de mi padre que ahora es más grande y tiene una alianza con la clínica de los Kuchiki – sonrío levemente – estoy casado con Orihime y – amplio su sonrisa – tengo a Kazui, tiene 5 años, pero es bastante alegre –

\- Ichigo – dijo tomando su mano –

\- ¿eh? –

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado durante estos 10 años? –

\- suspiro - fui padre a los 23 años, mientras estaba en la universidad deje embarazada a Orihime y me case con ella para que Kazui no viviera fuera de una familia, mi padre nos ayudó bastante ya que ella no tiene familiares, la conocí por medio de Tatsuki. Me sentí bastante perdido al momento que todo eso sucedía ¿sabes? Era tan solo un chiquillo que iba ser padre así que bueno, crecí en el momento que lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos. Logré estabilizar la economía de la familia una vez que comencé a trabajar, Orihime es ama de casa, y bueno yo trabajo. No me he ido de este lugar, y creo que nunca me iré… ¿sabes? es curioso, cada vez que tenía que tomar una decisión me aferraba a esta pulsera – levanta su muñeca – es como si me apoyaras en la distancia, es un poco cursi y patético. – dijo riendo –

\- Kazui es muy lindo – sonrío –

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? –

\- bueno yo, fui madre a los 22 – sonrío – hasta en eso te gano – rio – bueno fui mamá a los 22 postergué un poco mis estudios para dedicarme a Ichika, me vine a vivir a Japón porque Renji fue trasladado aquí, trabaja en la empresa Kuchiki, pero en el lado de hotelería. Me case con Renji – mira su taza- para no manchar el nombre de la familia, fue antes que se me notara el embarazo, no me malinterpretes, era novia de Renji cuando quede embarazada, pero… - toma su collar – no sé si para estar toda la vida con él, pero así fueron las cosas, empecé a trabajar en la empresa por petición de mi nii-sama, así que aquí estoy ahora.

\- ¿eres feliz?

\- la vida no es como me la imagine cuando era más joven, pero tengo la felicidad que necesito –

\- ¿fue duro? –

\- si… -susurro – fue lo bastante duro para hacerme llorar cada noche que estaba sola – cierra sus ojos- pero al igual que tú, yo también me aferraba a tu recuerdo –

\- ¿eh? –

\- cada vez que tenía miedo o alguna duda – toma su collar – me aferraba al collar, es decir, al botón que me diste Ichigo, me daba la fuerza para avanzar creo. Cada vez debía tomar una decisión me aferraba, es algo tonto en realidad. Mira que ambos hacíamos lo mismo – sonríe – bueno al menos no soy la única rara de los dos – le mira- o al menos no soy la única de los dos que siempre recordaba –

\- ¡claro! Es difícil olvidarse de una enana como tú –

\- y es difícil olvidarse de un idiota anaranjado como tú –

\- ¿Por qué Ichika es Abarai y tú sigues siendo Kuchiki? – le mira con curiosidad-

\- en otros países las mujeres no adoptan el apellido de su marido, es por eso que sigo siendo Kuchiki, técnicamente en Japón no estoy casada – levanta sus hombros – en el país que estaba Ichika era Abarai Kuchiki, debía tener siempre sus dos apellidos, pero ahora solo utiliza uno – dijo con simpleza

\- nunca viniste – comento cambiando el tema-

\- no tenía un motivo –

\- ¿no era yo un motivo? –

\- no me refiero a eso – dijo dejando la taza en la mesa de centro –

\- ¿Byakuya? ¿Hisana-san? –

\- ellos iban a verme – cierra sus ojos –

\- siempre te avisaban por las reuniones escolares de ex-alumnos -

\- no tenía tiempo –

\- siempre me preguntaban por ti, me ahogaban con sus preguntas – deja la taza de lado –

\- lo lamento –

\- me daba igual que me preguntaran – la mira – me molestaba no saber que responderles –

\- lo siento –

\- pudiste mandar una postal diciendo como estabas – dijo con el ceño fruncido -

\- ¿y que querías que pusiera? –

\- como te iba –

\- "Hola Ichigo, estoy bien, tengo 3 meses de embarazo" ¿así? –

\- mejor eso que nada –

\- ¡Eres un idiota que no entiende nada! – exclamo levantándose – ¡no es fácil!

\- ¡Seria mejor si te explicaras!

\- ¡agh! – le mira fijamente – olvídalo

\- dime –

\- no es nada – dijo tomando las tazas –

\- ¡dime! – le obliga a dejar las tazas y toma sus manos –

\- **¡no!** – le grita –

\- ¡Rukia no tengo paciencia, dímelo! –

\- ¡no puedes obligarme! – exclama-

\- le toma las muñecas - ¡dímelo! -

\- ¡déjame! – exclama –

\- ¡Rukia, dímelo! – dijo aprisionándola contra la pared –

\- ¡no! – gimoteo – suéltame idiota

\- **¡Rukia!** – le grita –

\- ¡no quería que te enteraras que estaba embarazada! – exclamo en llanto – n-no quería que supieras que mi vida iba en ese camino… n-no que-quería…

\- ¿qué cosa? – toma su rostro –

\- no quería – decía en llanto y tomando su collar – Dios, Ichigo tenía 22 años, tenía novio y aun así pensaba en ti – comienza a llorar – soy tan patética –

Veía sus hombros pequeños moverse por su llanto, estaba aferrada a ese collar ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya? La abrazo con fuerza y cerro sus ojos ¿Qué diría ella si le dijera que tenía 28 años y aun pensaba en ella? La abrazo más fuerte mientras ella seguía llorando en su pecho, sentía su polera mojarse por las lágrimas de la chica.

\- lo siento – gimoteo – nunca debí decir eso, estas casado y yo también p-pero –

\- ¿pero? –

\- e-el verte… Ichigo, no sé qué me sucede – se aleja de él – lo lamento – se limpia el rostro – será mejor que te vayas –

\- Rukia –

\- tan solo vete – dijo tomando las tazas –

Sintió los pasos de él alejarse, la puerta se abrió y luego de cerro, dejo las tazas en su lugar nuevamente, llevo sus manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar, era un llanto amargo, sus manos tenían un leve olor a tabaco y a colonia, tenían el olor de Ichigo, el llanto se incrementó mucho mas ¿Qué haría ahora? Él se alejaría de ella y era obvio, estaba casado con Orihime y ella parecía ser una chica dulce y buena, al contrario de ella, era una mujer esbelta y siempre sonriente, se veía que era tranquila y era demasiado hermosa pero no quería que Ichigo se alejara de ella, este llanto amargo que tenía era igual al de hace 10 años cuando no pudo decirle lo que quería, cuando no quería que se fuera, pero dejo que se marchara igual ¿Por qué era tan tonta? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo lo mismo? Estaba casada y tenía su vida resuelta, pero ¿pero? ¿había un pero? Ichika era maravillosa, era la luz de sus ojos, era su pequeña flor, Renji era amable, le quería y era atento, pero no era como antes, pero estaba bien, estaban bien, pero ¡pero! Todo este tiempo algo le faltaba a ella, algo que sabía lo que era, pero trataba de evitarlo, no quería ni pensarlo ni sentirlo. Todos esos días habían pasado y ella sabía lo que significaba.

\- ugh – se lamentó –

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban firmemente, una seguridad inundo su cuerpo y alma, un consuelo sin palabras, su llanto se hizo más fuerte en ese instante. Estaba llorando todo lo que no había llorando antes, cada pelea con Renji, cada susto con Ichika, cada soledad y cada miedo lo estaba botando en ese momento, volteo y se aferró a ese pecho cálido, aquellos brazos la rodearon con más fuerza.

\- l-lo siento- gemía – n-no te vayas –

\- no me fui – dijo él – aquí estoy –

\- soy patética – lloraba – tengo casi 30 años y lloro como una cría de 10 –

\- descuida -

\- n-no me odies –

\- no podría odiarte, aunque quisiera – sonrío acariciando su cabeza –

\- ¿lo has intentado? – pregunto controlando su llanto –

\- mm un par de veces –

\- i-idiota –

\- ¿porque podría odiarte Rukia? -

\- porque… estoy aferrada a un recuerdo –

\- ¿recuerdo? –

\- a tu recuerdo maldita sea – se aleja – soy la peor de toda la humanidad, mi vida está resuelta y, aun así, aun así, pienso en otra persona, estoy casada y pienso en ti ¡en ti! Durante estos 10 malditos años siempre pensé en ti ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Siempre pensaba en ti, pero tenía miedo de decirte que estaba embarazada de otra persona. Quería volver cuando terminara mi carrera, pero… las cosas no son como uno piensa, hay finales que uno no quiere y debe aceptarlos, conocí a tu esposa que es una mujer maravillosa y me hace sentirme más culpable por esto que tengo aquí – señala su pecho – Renji tampoco merece esto, Dios…

\- no tiene que ser un final – dijo acercándose – nadie tiene culpa de esto

\- ¿eh? –

\- Rukia, ambos tenemos 30 años de edad, pero me di cuenta que nuestra vida no está terminada, esta avanzada, tal vez no como queríamos, pero no podemos hacer nada con ello, tenemos unos hijos que son nuestra alegría y eso no cambiara, pero todo lo demás lo cambiaria –

\- ¿lo harías? – le mira –

\- solo para estar contigo – toma su rostro entre sus manos – todo excepto Kazui lo cambiaria solo para estar contigo, para poder tener ese beso que no te robe hace 10 años por cobardía –

\- Ichigo – gimoteo – c-cambiaria todo excepto Ichika p-por q-que me besaras – decía en llanto y sonrojada –

Ichigo unió los labios de ambos suavemente, sintieron esa descarga en sus cuerpos, en sus corazones y en sus almas. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero durante el trayecto cosas habían sucedido, pero se habían encontrado, esas almas nuevamente estaban juntas, se anhelaban, se deseaban y se amaban.

Sentía como si fuera su primera vez besando a alguien, con Renji había sido un momento hermoso y jamás lo olvidaría, pero este beso la estaba marcando, estaba tatuándose en su piel, un beso que había soñado miles y miles de veces estaba ocurriendo, se aferró a su pecho con fuerza para no alejarse de él en ningún momento. Todo estaba mal, él estaba casado y ella estaba casada. Debía detenerse, pero Ichigo estaba siendo adictivo para ella.

¿Cuántas veces había ansiado los labios de esa mujer? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esos labios? Ya había perdido la cuenta, sentía como su corazón se colmaba de dicha y que una lluvia interna que tenía hace bastante tiempo se comenzaba a detener, porque Rukia no era como Orihime, ellas eran completamente diferentes, Orihime era como un día de sol, era como el sol. Mientras que Rukia era misteriosa como la noche, pero era un rayo de luz en dicha oscuridad, era la luna, su luna blanca en cada instante. Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, ella iba a hablar, pero él le volvió a besar, correspondió el beso en segundos; necesitaban llenarse uno del otro con rapidez en ese instante. Ya nadie importaba, ni sus parejas, ni el lugar, ni nada, es como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo y estuvieran en la escuela donde debió ser ese primer beso, luego se podían ver, a través de los años hasta llegar a ese instante, a ese maldito mágico momento.

¿Qué sería de ellos desde ahora? Había decisiones que tomar, gente que ver y cosas que hablar, no sería fácil, pero en eso tenían experiencia. De momento nada había sido fácil en sus vidas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cualquier duda, critica o aporte será mas que bienvenido.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Bye~


	5. Correcto y paciencia

**Correcto y paciencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Y así lo hizo…_ _  
_ _Lloró por la vida que no podía controlar._ _  
_ _Lloró por la profunda soledad que atenazaba su corazón._ _  
_ _Y, sobre todo, lloró por el futuro, que de repente le parecía tan incierto."_

 _Inferno – Dan Brown_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí estaban ambos, él la abrazaba tan fuerte para que no es escapara, acostados en el sofá del living de la casa de ella ¿cuento tiempo habia pasado? Bajo su mirada y se aparto un poco de ella. Estaba con sus ojos cerrados, con sus labios levemente abiertos y sujetando con fuerza su polera. Vio como abrió los ojos levemente y se movía en busca de algo, se levantó con rapidez.

\- es hora de la salida de Ichika y de Kazui – dijo arreglándose-

\- bien –

Ambos se movían con naturalidad como si fuera una rutina de todos los días, sus miradas a veces se cruzaban, pero no decían nada, ella se acercó a la puerta, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron, dio un leve suspiro y bajo sus manos como forma de resignación.

\- Rukia-

\- esto no está bien – dijo ella – ambos estamos casados Ichigo.

\- yo te necesito en mi vida

\- estoy en tu vida, pero no puede ser de este modo

\- ¿porque te empeñas en alejarte de mí? -

\- no me empeño en alejarme de ti, me empeño en hacer las cosas bien-

\- ¿esto está mal? – la voltea- siempre he tenido estos sentimientos por ti

\- tal vez llegamos tarde –

\- ¡estábamos a tiempo! En el lugar preciso con la persona correcta, el tiempo paso y ahora nuevamente estamos aquí, Rukia yo pelearía por ti, la pregunta es si pelearas a mi lado

\- ¿contra todo y todos?

\- si – dijo acariciando su mejilla- me enfrentaría a todo por ti-

Ella bajo su mirada, jugo con sus dedos y con las llaves del auto ¿Qué debía hacer? Todo estaba confuso y mal, todo esto estaba mal ¡estaba convirtiéndose en una amante! Y ella tenía un amante si seguía así, no podía hacerle eso a Renji, a pesar de que las cosas no iban tan bien entre ellos él no se lo merecía, pero Dios, Ichigo hacia que temblara completa, hacía que se sintiera de una forma inexplicable, de una manera que jamás peso que se sentiría de nuevo, levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos de color ocre que estaban brillando con intensidad al verla, sintió el tacto de la mano de él en su mejilla, y en ese instante perdió la cordura.

\- abrázame – suplico – abrázame fuerte reteniéndome que si no lo haces me iré porque es lo que me dicta la razón, pero mi corazón, Dios, mi corazón desea quedarse aquí, es por eso que, por favor abrázame y retenme a tu lado que no me quejare -

La abrazo con rapidez, la protegió y la contuvo en ese instante, era tan fácil tenerla entre sus brazos, su pequeño y delicado cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, sentía como ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza, beso su coronilla y respiro sus cabellos profundamente, un aroma que jamás había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, era ella la que vivía eternamente en su vida y ahora, Dios ahora estaba al lado de la chica, la estaba abrazando. Estaba tan mal ¿era malo que le importara tan poco? Sí, lo era porque Orihime no se merecía esa traición. La abrazo con mucha más fuerza al pensar que era lo que vendría más adelante para ambos.

Estaba aferrada con fuerza al cuerpo de él, sus ojos cerrados permitían que sus otros sentidos estuvieran más activos, como su olfato que podía captar el suave aroma de tabaco y colonia que provenía de él ¿podía el tabaco tener un aroma tan exquisito en alguien? Debía ser solo en él. Estaba tan jodidamente mal todo esto, pero no podía detenerse, Renji no se merecía esto a pesar el matrimonio no estaba yendo de maravilla, aun así, él no se merecía esto, era un muy buen padre. Dios, Orihime tampoco se merecía eso, ¡ella tampoco! Es decir, estaba decidiendo ser la ¿amante? ¡No! Kuchiki Rukia nunca seria y será la amante de un hombre, si querían estar juntos tendrían que hacer las cosas bien y ese era el camino difícil, correcto pero difícil. Suspiro levemente y se alejó de él con delicadeza. Se quedaron viendo un momento, sonrieron y salieron de la casa.

En el transcurso del camino seguía pensando en cómo hacer las cosas bien, hace poco que había llegando a la empresa, debía tener tiempo, debía planear un poco más las cosas, no podía actuar a tonta y a loca como mucha gente lo hacía. Ella quería que su amor durara así que debía planearlo, bueno esas cosas no se planean, pero algo debía hacer. Volteo a verlo, estaba mirando por la ventana el paisaje, el vidrio estaba abajo lo que hacía que se movieran sus cabellos; fijo la mirada nuevamente en la calle, quera hacer las cosas bien y eso significaba que alguien saldría herido, no podía evitar las lágrimas que vendrían en un futuro.

Se estaciono cerca del jardín y ambos bajaron del auto en busca de los niños.

\- **¡papá!** – grito Kazui –

\- Hola hijo – le respondió- espérame aquí con Rukia un momento, debo hablar con tu maestra –

\- ¡bien! – mira a la chica mencionada- Hola Rukia-san-

\- Hola Kazui –

\- ¡mamá! – salto una niña-

\- Ichi-chan, ten cuidado – dijo mirando a la pequeña –

\- mamá, mamá a que no sabes lo que hicimos con Kazui hoy-

\- no cuéntame – dijo dejándola al lado de su amigo anaranjado

\- jugamos a que Kazui era un príncipe en apuro y yo lo rescataba de una feroz ave de fuego

\- ¿príncipe en apuros? –

\- ¡si!- dijeron al unísono los niños-

\- ¿ave de fuego? –

\- ¡fue chappy! -dijo la chica-

\- ¡luego dimos vueltas y vueltas! – decía Kazui girando - ¿eh? – dijo perdiendo el equilibrio-

\- cuidado – dijo Rukia tomándolo en sus brazos – debes tener más cuidado ¿sí? – aconsejo con una sonrisa en sus labios-

\- s-si – respondió sonrojado – gracias Rukia-san

\- de nad- -

\- ¡Kazui! –

\- ¿eh? – voltearon los 3 –

\- mamá – susurro Kazui - ¡mamá!

Orihime iba caminando hacia donde estaban ellos, su cabello estaba tomado en una trenza simple, unos pantalones blancos y una polera holgada de color rosa pálido, al llegar donde estaba ellos tomo de la mano a Kazui y lo jalo alejándolo de Rukia con un poco de brusquedad.

\- ¡Cuidado! – exclamo ella –

\- tu ten cuidado – le miró fijamente –

\- ¿eh? – le miro – mira, Orihime, no se cual sea tu problema conmigo, recién nos conocemos, eres esposa de Ichigo y madre de Kazui _– "sínica"_ pensó - ¿Qué fue lo-?

\- tan solo aléjate de mi familia –

\- ¿de tu familia? -

\- déjanos en paz, estaba todo bien, él estaba bien sin ti –

\- Orihime, no entiendo ¿Qué daño pude hacer si hace poco nos conocemos?

\- nosotras sí, tú con él no-

\- ¿es por Ichigo? ¿estas así por tu marido? Mira, yo también tengo marido y no por eso lo ando celando cada minuto – _"ya cállate de una vez, no eres la santa paloma"_ pensó – mira, está bien me alejo de tu familia, no tengo problema, pero ya, afloja la mano – dijo mirando al niño –

\- ¿eh? – mira al niño - ¡Kazui! Perdona hijo –

Sintió como Rukia paso a su lado con su hija, volteo y la vio subir a su hija en el asiento de atrás y luego subirse ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había comportado de esa forma al frente de esa mujer? Se estaba volviendo loca maldita sea, volteo a ver a su hijo y ahí estaba tocando su muñeca y en su cara habían unas pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Kazui cariño –

\- ya Orihime –

\- ¿eh? – se levanta- Ichigo –

\- Vamos donde el abuelo ¿quieres Kazui? –

\- b-bien – se acercó a su papá –

\- Orihime espérame en casa – dijo sin mirarla –

\- puedo ir con ustedes-

\- no, dejare a Kazui donde mi padre y hablaremos –

Diciendo eso nuevamente la dejo parada, odiaba hacerle eso, pero no podía permitir que tratara a su hijo, ni por celos ni por frustración. Kazui era algo sagrado para él. Pasado el rato llego a su casa, todo se veía normal excepto que Orihime estaba sentada en el sofá del living, suspiro y se acercó, se sentó al lado de ella, ninguno decía palabra alguna. Tenía vergüenza de mirarla, tenía rabia por lo que había pasado y al mismo tiempo no sabía que sentía.

\- lo siento – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio – no sé qué pasa conmigo, cada vez que Kuchiki-san está cerca me descontrolo y pierdo el control y pienso miles de cosas, cosas tan locas que… que – hipaba por su llanto- tengo tanto miedo –

\- Orihime –

\- siento que lo bien que estamos podría terminar en cualquier momento y no sé, me da miedo-

\- Orihime, no estamos bien-

\- ¿eh? – voltea a verlo - ¿de qué hablas? -

\- suspiro – sabes que no estamos bien, lo hemos hablado, lo dijo la terapeuta familiar, nos casamos muy jóvenes, nos conocimos en el camino y bueno en eso estamos, en el camino –

\- Kurosaki-kun, yo te amo – dijo tomando sus manos –

\- lo sé – la mira- pero como te dije antes, yo no sé qué estoy sintiendo –

\- por favor – toma el rostro de él en sus manos – intentémoslo –

\- lo hemos intentado por más de 3 años –

\- podemos solucionarlo – le besa la mejilla-

\- Orihime –

\- puedo arreglarlo – le besa la otra-

\- Orihime ya –

\- por favor – besa su frente –

\- Orihime sabes que esto no soluciona nada – la mira fijamente –

\- pero ayuda a que nos acerquemos más –

Se viendo a la chica fijamente y beso sus labios, con algo de brusquedad la dejo en el sofá mientras él estaba encima de ella besando su cuello, ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones. La despojo de su polera y sus pantalones dejándola en ropa interior, la cual era de un color rosa pálido y de encaje. Comenzó la travesía de besos por su cuerpo, tomo sus pechos y los apretó con un poco de fuerza a lo que ella gimió.

\- ah… - suspiro – K-Kurosaki-kun –

Sintió las manos de él en todos lados con algo de fuerza, pero no le importaba, lo amaba tanto que no le importaba, ya no estaba pensando en ese instante, sus sentimientos y sensaciones estaban a flor de piel, beso sus labios, nuevamente se acercó a su cuello, una inseguridad vino a ella al abrir sus ojos y ver que él tenía sus ojos cerrados, lo abrazo con fuerza y beso su cuello, pequeños besos.

\- no me dejes por Kuchiki-san – susurro apenas, pero él la escucho –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo él alejándose –

\- Kurosaki-kun- se sentó- l-lo lamento y-yo-

\- ¿de esto se trata? – la mira – ¿de Rukia? ¿Orihime de eso se trata?

\- estas así por ella ¡estamos así por ella! –

\- no Orihime no estamos así por ella –

\- Si, así es – decía en llanto y tapando su pecho – Rukia esto, Rukia lo otro-

\- ¡Dios! Llego hace tan poco – se levantó y llevo sus manos a su cabeza – ¡es por Rukia! – cubrió su cara-

\- ¡sí! Es la causante –

\- ¡no lo es Orihime! – exclamo - ¡Rukia no es problema por el que estemos así! ¡estamos así desde antes que ella llegara! Estamos así desde que pensaste que te engañaba con Senna, la enfermera de la clínica de mi papá. Estamos así desde que la despediste sin motivo aparente ¡y me entero por ella y por mis hermanas!

\- **¡Me equivoque!** – grito en llanto –

\- No Orihime – se acercó y la tomo de los hombros – no te equivocaste una vez, te has equivocado varias veces, como Senna hay varias más de las me involucraste en tu mente- la miro – te dije hace tiempo que estaba cansado-

\- ¡no puedo evitarlo te amo! – lo abraza- no me dejes, no nos dejes Kurosaki-kun -

Rukia llegaba a su casa con tranquilidad, su hija se fue directo a su habitación, la miro a la distancia ¿podía hacer eso? ¿podía dejar todo por ella? Tomo varios papeles que correspondían a su trabajo y comenzó a revisarlos. La clínica tenia escases de técnicos, que había que arreglar esto, que faltaba esto y cosas así todo el rato, sin darse cuenta el tiempo paso con rapidez, al ver la hora se fijó que debía preparar la cena, se estiro alzando sus manos. Preparo algo simple, arroz con curry.

\- Ichi-chan a cenar –

\- ¡voy! –

\- lava tus manos – dijo sirviendo –

Ambas comieron con tranquilidad mientras la pequeña le contaba sus anécdotas en el jardín junto a Kazui. Luego de cenar la pequeña fue a bañarse junto a su madre y después la acostó, ella se quedó revisando unos papeles más para mañana, si terminaba, mañana tendría las reuniones con el consejo y terminaría temprano. Sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente, detuvo el movimiento de su lápiz y se fijó en la hora – 1:48 am – se levantó con pereza hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Rukia estas despierta? – Renji la miro-

\- estaba trabajando – le queda viendo-

\- creí que llegarías más temprano –

\- intente adelantar más trabajo –

\- ya veo – volteo – hay comida, debes calentarla-

\- no tengo hambre –

\- ¿te preparo el baño? –

\- no solo deseo dormir –

\- termino aquí e iré a dormir – le dijo sentándose –

\- está bien, buenas noches –

Y así los días pasaron, esa situación se repetía una y otra vez en casa de los Abarai-Kuchiki mientras que en la casa Kurosaki las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos mayores, Ichigo le hablaba de manera un tanto cortante a Orihime, se estaba enfrascando en su trabajo y eso todo el mundo podía verlo, sus compañeros de trabajo, los trabajadores y hasta quienes no lo conocían del todo; Rukia calculo y determino que llevaba así unas 2 semanas.

\- ya escupe – le miro al terminar una reunión - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- no sé de qué hablas –

\- ni si di qui hiblis – dijo con burla - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- déjame –

\- ¡vamos Kurosaki! – dijo golpeando su brazo –

\- ¡ah! Ya Déjame enana –

\- ¡A quien le dices enana! –

\- a ti ¿ves a otra? –

\- ¡Idiota! –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- ya dime que pasa – dijo tomando su mano e invitándolo a sentarse - ¿has peleado con Orihime?

\- hmp –

\- ¿por mi culpa? –

\- ¡por enésima vez no es tu culpa! – dijo exaltado

\- ¿eh? – le mira sorprendida - ¿de qué hablas? –

Ichigo se quedó mirando a la chica unos minutos para luego sentarse y comenzar a contarle todo lo que había pasado en su matrimonio.

En un inicio todo estaba bien, Kazui había nacido sano y a medida que crecía se notaba que era un niño alegre, pero a su vez con el paso del tiempo Ichigo comenzaba a trabajar en diferentes lugares y no se podía evitar, era guapo por lo cual las mujeres le miraban. Primero habían sido Senna, una muchacha que comenzaba como enfermera en la clínica de su padre, por lo cual él le ayudaba para que se familiarizara con las cosas de manera rápida para que él pudiera dedicarse a otras cosas ya que estaban en momentos de expansión, de un día para otro la chica había renunciado o eso había dicho Orihime, no lo entendía, pero no podía hacer más si la chica estaba incomoda. Las cosas en casa estaban tranquilas, Kazui crecía de manera sana, Orihime estaba en casa todo el día por lo cual se preocupada por él, pero algo estaba mal en él tal vez, ya que no veía a la chica de la misma manera, aunque ¿Qué de manera era esa? Nunca había determinado o etiquetado lo que sentía por la chica así que lo que estaba pasando con sus sentimientos no tenían una gran importancia; estaba cómodo y tranquilo, de momento eso era lo más importare. Al tiempo que la clínica se expandió y hacia turnos Orihime aparecía a veces en la clínica con Kazui para saludarlo diciendo que el pequeño le extrañaba. Las enfermeras comenzaron a renunciar, siempre había una pelea con Orihime entremedio por el supuesto "engaño" de parte de él con las enfermeras, estaba agotado, pero no importaba debía seguir. Hasta que un día sus hermanas se sentaron con él preocupadas, y le contaron, le dijeron que Orihime había peleado con Senna y la había tratado de "cualquiera" por andar coqueteando con él, que nunca habían visto a Orihime así, lo habían relacionado a la inseguridad de ella y todo eso pero que ya era bastante, ambas eran enfermeras y se estaban cansado del poco personal por culpa de su cuñada.

Ichigo fue a una terapia de pareja, pero todo apuntaba a los celos de ella, a lo jóvenes que se habían casado y que no se habían conocido del todo y al mismo tiempo en privado, la poca importancia que le dio a los sentimientos en ese instante y en el presente. El profesional le pregunto muchas veces si amaba a su familia y él respondía que amaba a su hijo con la vida, pero que a Orihime, bueno no sabía lo que sentía por la chica de cabellos anaranjados, era su novia o algo así de universidad, y que se habían casado por el pequeño, pero eso.

" _matrimonio sin amor"_

\- te casaste sin amor – dijo Rukia mirando por la ventana – sino por cumplimiento

\- ya no sé qué hacer –

\- ¿nunca intentaste enamorarte de ella? – decía dándole la espalda-

\- ¿de qué hablas? -

\- salir a la plaza, a cenar, solo los dos –

\- ¿porque me dices esto? – se levanta –

\- para que trates de salvar tu matrimonio –

\- ¿Por qué lo harías?

\- no quiero ser la causante de un divorcio –

\- no eres causante de nada –

\- pareciera que si – dijo resignada – yo me case con Renji porque le quería, es decir, era mi novio –

\- no quiero saber eso, no me importa –

\- no entiendes, no quiero que luego te arrepientas de algo, debes intentar salvar todo – miraba la nada – intenta salvar algo con ella, al menos por tu hijo –

\- Rukia… -

\- y si aun así decides terminar tu matrimonio – voltea – estoy aquí Ichigo, no seré la amante de alguien a pesar de tener sentimientos por esa persona y no engañare a Renji porque no se lo merece –

Se queda viendo a la chica, usaba ese día un vestido negro un tanto suelto, unas medias transparentes y zapatos de tacón de color beige, un collar de perlas y el cabello suelto. Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura, se sentó en la mesa y la atrajo hacia él, apoyo su frente en la de ella y se quedaron unos minutos así.

\- ¿lo harás? –

\- inténtalo de verdad –

\- ¿estarás? -

\- siempre –

\- ¿podemos seguir hablando? –

\- no lo dudes –

\- ¿puedo besarte una vez más? –

\- … si –

Tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la miro fijamente, sintieron sus aromas y la respiración de ambos chocas, sus labios se rozaron y una descarga eléctrica exquisita los recorrió por todo el cuerpo, unieron sus labios con delicadeza, ella poso sus manos en el pecho de él, mientras que él tomo su cintura con una mano y la otra la dejo en la nuca de la chica, se besaron por varios minutos, el mundo había desaparecido, estaban solo ellos, en una especie de burbuja. Se separaron lentamente, él tomo su delantal y salió de la sala, ella se quedó mirando la puerta, toco sus labios con suavidad. Sabía que eso era lo correcto, había un riesgo de que él se enamorara de su esposa y estaba bien. Lo correcto no siempre era lo mejor para uno y eso lo estaba aprendiendo Rukia.

* * *

Lamento tanto la demora, tuve muchos problemas de salud entremedio (de los cuales tuve que ser hospitalizada) varias visitas a urgencia y cosas por el estilo, intentare tener el próximo capítulo lo antes posible para poder enmendar mi tardanza. Espero que les agrade el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. No me dejes

**No me dejes**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nos enamoramos una sola vez en la vida._

 _El resto de nuestros días, los perdemos buscando_

 _A alguien con quien volver a sentir lo mismo._

 _(anónimo)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día llego a su casa agotado, no solo había sido un día difícil el hospital, sino que también estaba cansado mentalmente, todo el día estuvo pensando sobre lo que había hablado con la chica de ojos violetas, ¿debería intentarlo una vez más? ¿debería darle otra oportunidad a su ya gastado matrimonio? ¿Debería generar ese amor por Orihime que una vez creyó tener? Se estaciono frente su casa, suspiro fuertemente, prendió un cigarrillo y tomo su celular en sus manos. ¡dios era difícil! Le estaba costando entrar a su casa con un demonio, estas semanas habían sido en especial difíciles con Orihime, ella intentaba de todo para hablarle o para llamar su atención, pero él, demonios él era el difícil. Aun no podía sacarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado con su mujer y mucho menos con Rukia, el humo estaba en el interior del auto, pero no le molestaba. Habían tantos pensamientos en su cabeza que no podía ordenaren ese instante todo era demasiado complicado para él, tal vez era sencillo pero maldita sea que estaba complicado ¡que alguien le diga que debía hacer! Suspiro y apago el cigarrillo; se bajó del auto tranquilamente, tomo sus pertenencias y camino hacia la casa. Al abrir se encontró con su hijo haciendo sus tareas y a su lado Orihime doblando ropa con tranquilidad.

\- ¡papá! -exclamo el chico - ¡bienvenido a casa! – corrió hacia él

\- estoy en cada Kazui – miro a su esposa – Orihime

La ultima miro con asombro a su esposo, pero sonrió ante tal gesto, se levantó con rapidez y tomo las cosas de su esposo, sintió el olor a tabaco en el delantal de trabajo por lo cual fue a lavarlo con rapidez.

\- ¿deseas comer Kurosaki-kun? – pregunto con cierta timidez

\- sí, por favor – respondió – tomare un baño primero.

\- ¡s-si! – dijo nerviosa-iré a verlo inme- -

\- iré yo, gracias

Subió las escaleras en silencio, cada paso que daba era una especie de determinación que iba teniendo en ese instante, debía hacerlo. Rukia tenía razón, si no lo intentaba una vez más podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Luego del baño cambio sus ropas y se dejó caer en la cama matrimonial que compartía con su esposa.

\- ¿papá?

\- ¿si? – dijo sentándose-

\- la comida esta lista –

\- iré enseguida

\- oye papá

\- ¿si? -

\- ¿podré seguir viendo a Ichi-chan? -

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – le mira detenidamente –

\- siempre que mamá me va a buscar me lleva inmediatamente y no me deja hablar con Ichi-chan luego de clases o con Rukia-san – dijo sentándose su lado – eso me da pena

\- no estés así – dijo acariciando su cabeza –

\- es que mamá ha estado un poco rara últimamente-

\- ¿rara?

\- si… - le mira- se le quema la comida, a veces me grita o hay día que llega tarde a buscarme…

\- ¿Qué haces en ese caso, cuando mamá no llega? –

\- Rukia-san me acompaña…- dijo sonrojado –

\- ya veo – sonrió – típico de ella… - susurro –

\- Papá… - seguía sonrojado

\- ¿si? –

\- a mí me gusta Rukia-san – dijo el niño

Ichigo miro a su hijo un poco sorprendido, pero con ternura al mismo tiempo acaricio su cabeza por un momento, pero luego se detuvo, vio a su esposa ahí, en la entrada del cuarto mirando con cierta rabia la situación, sus lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos de color miel, sus manos estaban en forma de puño con una presión en sus muslos.

\- ya veo… - susurro – no solo tú sino… sino también… Kazui… - dijo soltando unas lágrimas - ¡porque mi hijo también! – exclamo –

\- Orihime cálmate – dijo levantándose –

\- ¡no puedo calmarme! – exclamo entrando al cuarto- Ve a tu habitación Kazui –

\- ma-mamá… -susurro – y-yo lo sie- -

\- **¡a tu cuarto!** – grito-

Kazui se encogió ante tal grito y corrió a su habitación, Ichigo miro a su mujer en un instante ¿Qué estaba pasando? Orihime no era así, frunció el ceño en ese instante y la quedo viendo detenidamente.

\- No me mires así – le dijo – aquí quien tiene la culpa eres tú, no yo –

\- Orihime –

\- ¡Cállate! Primero mi esposo y luego mi hijo ¡que tiene esta maldita mujer de bueno! ¿el pelo negro? O sus ojos color violeta –

\- basta –

\- **¡Basta tú!** – le grito- basta de tener a esa mujer en tus pensamientos, basta de que me dejes de lado por pensar en ella ¡siempre ella! ¿fue así desde un inicio? – le apunta- esa pulsera también es de ella ¿no?

\- Orihime basta – le miro – conversemos –

\- me canse de conversar, me canse de mirar y de no hacer algo – dijo tomando sus cosas – me tiene harta –

\- ¿Dónde vas? – la mira-

\- no creo que te importe la verdad – dijo saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras-

\- ¡Orihime! -

\- me voy donde Tatsuki, no puedo con esto – dijo abriendo la puerta - ¿Cuándo daño más deseas hacerme?

Diciendo eso la chica salió de la casa dejando al hombre solo nuevamente con sus pensamientos ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Tatsuki

\- _¿s-si?_ – se escuchó del otro lado –

\- ¿Tatsuki? –

\- _I-chigo_ – gimió levemente

\- Orihime va para allá –

\- _¿eh?_ – escucho como alejaba a alguien y se quejaba –

\- lamento interrumpirte, acabamos de tener una pelea, escucho algo por parte de Kazui que no le gusto y salió hecha una furia de aquí –

\- _entiendo, entiendo. Me haré cargo_ –

\- gracias Tatsuki – colgó –

Dejo su celular a un lado y se dejó caer en el sofá, miro el techo de su casa y llevo sus manos a su rostro, las palabras de Orihime estaban retumbando en su cabeza "¿Cuánto daño más deseas hacerme?" ¿Qué tan malo podía llegar ser? Se estaba odiando en ese momento, Orihime no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ni él y mucho menos su hijo. Suspiro con cansancio, subió las escaleras y fue a la pieza de su hijo, ahí estaba, durmiendo en forma de bolita abrazado a un peluche, unas pequeñas marcas de lágrimas estaban en sus mejillas.

\- Kazui- susurro

\- ¿mm? –

\- ven, vamos a dormir a mi cama, mamá fue donde la tía Tatsuki

\- bien… - dijo somnoliento-

Tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta su cama, lo arropo cuidadosamente y se le quedo mirando unos minutos, cambio sus ropas por un pijama y se acostó a su lado para unirse al mundo de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto en otro hogar de la misma ciudad, Rukia arropaba a su hija que se había dormido profundamente abrazando a su chappy, movió un mechón de cabello que molestaba el rostro de la pequeña, acaricio su rostro y sonrió con ternura. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin ella? Se levantó tranquilamente y apago la luz de la pieza de la pequeña y junto la puerta. Dio una vuelta por su casa y luego fue a su pieza, eran las 12 de la noche, suspiro cansada, vistió su pijama que consistía en un pantalón a mitad de la pantorrilla de color blanco y una polera de tiras de color morado claro. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y sintió como se abría la puerta, fue hacia allá y vio a su esposo entrar con tranquilidad.

\- Renji –

\- hola Rukia – dijo cansado.

\- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

\- estaba trabajando- dijo colgando su chaqueta

\- Onii-sama dijo que te fuiste de la oficina temprano – dijo apoyándose en la pared y cruzando sus brazos- ¿a qué juegas?

\- no juego a nada Rukia – dijo pasando a su lado-

\- puedes decirlo – contesto-

\- no hay nada que decir la verdad-

\- ¿seguro? -

\- ¿Qué quieres oír Rukia? – pregunto deteniéndose-

\- la verdad-

\- ¿Qué verdad? -

\- Renji nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo -dijo suspirando y mirándole - ¿algo que quieras decir? Digo, ya no pasas tiempo en casa, solo llegar a dormir y a comer inclusive los fines de semana. – le mira- Ichika te extraña – baja su mirada – yo te extraño

\- Rukia – la mira- realmente no hay nada ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer algo que no es? –

\- es lo que me haces creer – le mira sonriendo con tristeza- vamos a dormir, es tarde-

Avanzo dejando atrás al hombre de cabellos rojos el cual tomo su celular y lo apago dejándolo en su chaqueta, en segundos se unió a la caminata de su esposa hacia la habitación. Ella se acostó de inmediato mientras que él se arreglaba para ir a dormir; veía como su esposo iba al baño y luego volvía, como dejaba su cabello suelto y se lo amarraba, como sus tatuajes quedaban al descubierto cuando se quitaba esa camisa de color negro que tenía puesta ese día. Toco su collar sutilmente, pero alejo su mano con rapidez, se acomodó en su lado de la cama y apago la luz de la mesa de noche a su lado. Unos minutos después sintió como la cama se movía, Renji se había acostado por fin, cerro sus ojos y se quedó quieta unos segundos, volteo y pudo ver la espalda de su esposo, una gran espalda ¿Cuántas veces había abrazado esa espalda? Antes ese cuerpo o ese hombre la buscaba siempre, pero últimamente eso había acabado, ella no era tonta sabía lo que sucedía, pero prefería dejarlo así mientras porque quería confiar, y como le había dicho a Ichigo, pelearía por su matrimonio, se acercó él y se apoyó en esa espalda, buscando un calor que había sentido hace tiempo, Renji no se inmuto ante el contacto.

\- descansa – susurro Rukia-

\- buenas noches, Rukia – dijo de vuelta él

Escucho como sonaba la alarma, abrió sus ojos con pesadez; sintió unos brazos contenerla fuertemente, salió de ese trance que hay al despertar y pudo ver como Renji la abrazaba mientras seguía durmiendo, estiro su brazo y apago el sonido. Se acomodó nuevamente y se quedó viendo a su esposo, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo al dormir, apacible y lleno de paz. Acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza y ordeno algunos cabellos rojos de él que molestaban en su rostro. Se parecía Ichika a este hombre, sus cabellos rojos, su forma de ser en algunas cosas. Se acurruco en el pecho de él para escuchar sus latidos, lentos y tranquilos. Sintió como esos brazos la apretaban un poco más, agradeció internamente que fuera fin de semana; cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese instante, ese instante que la transportó a cuando eran jóvenes y estaban saliendo, cuando Renji se quedaba en su departamento y dormían abrazados toda la noche, cuando no estaban preocupados de nada más que de estudiar, abrió sus ojos levanto la mirada y vio cómo su esposo estaba despierto, apoyado en su coronilla y respirando sus cabellos.

\- buenos días- susurro ella

\- buenos días – respondió él

\- ¿harás algo hoy? –

\- estar en casa – respondió nuevamente abrazándola más fuerte – lamento estar tan ausente –

\- lamento lo de ayer en la noche –

\- Rukia –

\- ¿si? –

\- **¡Buenos días!** – grito una infantil voz - **¡mamá! ¡papá!**

Ambos vieron como la pequeña entraba corriendo a su habitación y se lanzaba a la cama de ambos quedando al medio, Rukia quedo viendo como conversaba con su padre, los dos tenían el cabello suelto y revuelto, sonrió para sí misma.

\- podemos ir donde Byakuya-san – dijo Renji tomando su hija –

\- podríamos ir – rectifico ella –

\- ¡si! ¡el tío Byakuya y la tía Hisana!

Ambos adultos se miraron y rieron ante la reacción de felicidad de la niña. Rukia hizo que Ichika se pusiera un vestido de color morado claro y unas sandalias de color blanco, tomo su cabello en una coleta alta al igual que su padre. Renji se puso una camisa de color azul oscura y unos blue jeans, mientras que ella se puso un vestido hasta la rodilla suelto, unas sandalias y dejo su cabello suelto. Al llegar a la casa de Byakuya la pequeña fue corriendo donde su tío que la esperaba con tranquilidad como siempre, Hisana estaba a su lado y los recibió con amabilidad, Rukia se quedó viendo el jardín que estaba en aquella casa, miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Camino por un pequeño puente desde donde se podían ver los peces koi que tenía su hermana, se sentó en el puente y se quedó ahí… recordando ¿Cuántas veces había llorado en silencio en ese lugar cuando era joven? Cuantas veces había visto la luna desde ahí, cuantas noches había pasado de largo pensando y pensando en tantas cosas que le movían el corazón, cosas que tenían nombre y apellido. Sonrió para sí misma y se levantó, dio un suspiro mirando aquellos peces.

\- verte aquí me trae recuerdos-

Vio cómo su hermana, con un clásico kimono caminaba hacia ella, con tranquilidad y con paz como siempre lo había hecho.

\- a mi igual-

\- sé que Kurosaki-kun es miembro de la directiva de la clínica – dijo mirando los peces –

\- si… -

\- han avanzado bastante, digo, desde esa pequeña clínica familiar hasta unirse a la clínica de Byakuya-kun –

\- es verdad, bueno no me sorprende del todo, siempre que algo se le metía en la cabeza lo cumplía, no sé porque ahora sería diferente-

\- jeje – se rió disimuladamente-

\- ¿de qué te ríes, onee-san?

\- de que siempre tienes esa mirada-

\- ¿mirada?

\- esa misma mirada que has tenido desde que conoces a Kurosaki-kun y que hablas de él – le queda viendo-

\- no sé de qué hablas –

\- Rukia

\- creo que debemos volver

\- están hablando del trabajo- dijo mirándola de frente –

\- ¿Ichika? –

\- esta Ukitake-san también, está con él- toma sus manos- ha sido duro, ¿no?

\- no sé de que hablas-

\- Rukia, soy tu hermana y sé cuando algo no anda bien-

\- ¿porque no habría algo bien?

\- porque estas con alguien que no amas del todo –

\- tú no sabes eso – dijo soltando sus manos –

\- Rukia-

\- Hisana – la miro – por favor

\- está bien – dijo dando la espalda – ¿sabes? He escuchado que el verdadero amor aparece una sola vez en la vida, los otros son solo amores…

\- ¿está mal? - pregunto en susurro – estoy intentando arreglar y pelear por todo lo que tengo, pero es duro – dijo llevando una mano a su rostro – es duro sabiendo que está a menos de 30 minutos, cuando supe sobre su vida me quise morir – dijo en un llanto – quería morir al saber que estaba casado y que tenía un hijo ¿Por qué soy tan egoísta? Tan solo lo quiero para mí, pero… pero le dije que peleara por su matrimonio – se aferra a su hermana – soy patética porque estoy llorando por otro hombre mientras que mi matrimonio se cae poco a poco y no me importa tanto – la mira - ¿Qué está mal conmigo? –

Hisana se quedó viendo a su hermana que estaba aferrada a sus ropas llorando con una tristeza profunda y dolorosa, la abrazo gentilmente y dejo que llorara todo lo que necesitaba.

\- no hay nada de malo contigo, Rukia – acaricia su cabeza- es tan solo que tienes ese sentido de lo correcto bastante presente en tu vida, es correcto lo que le dijiste, pero – la mira – mi pequeña, estas enamorada-

\- ¿Por qué duele tanto? – decía en llanto –

\- porque es real –

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza y se quedaron en aquel pequeño puente, añadiendo un nuevo sufrimiento de la chica de ojos violetas, Hisana simplemente acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza ¿Qué más podía hacer? No era culpa de nadie, ni de ella ni de Renji, menos de Ichigo y de Orihime, el amor llegaba a la gente de diferentes formas, y se va sin ser notado, tan solo el amor de Rukia hacia Ichigo jamas había desaparecido, había atravesado barreras y obstáculos e inclusive el tiempo.

Mientras tanto en casa de Ichigo, él prepara el almuerzo mientras que su hijo veía la televisión con tranquilidad, estaba preocupado Orihime no había llamado ni nada ¿estaría bien? Dejo el estofado de lado y tomo su celular.

 _\- ¿diga? -_

\- Tatsuki –

 _\- ah, Ichigo –_

\- ¿está Orihime por ahí?

 _\- si aquí está, creo que comerá conmigo_

\- ¿está bien?

 _\- aún un poco nerviosa-_

\- lo lamento mucho –

 _\- mira, creo que no sacas nada diciéndome eso a mí, así que mejor háblalo con ella cuando vuelva-_

\- ¿será eso hoy? –

 _\- sí, ella hoy se vuelve_

\- Tatsuki –

 _\- ¿si? –_

\- muchas gracias… -

 _\- no hay nada que agradecer, pero, habla con ella Ichigo, no quiero que ninguno de los dos sufra, es decir, es mi amiga al igual que tu –_

\- entiendo, gracias-

 _\- bye, bye-_

Colgó el teléfono y suspiro.

\- ¿mamá viene a almorzar?

\- almorzara con la tía Tatsuki

\- ¿es mi culpa que mamá esté enojada? –

\- claro que no -se acerca a él – mamá y papá han tenido uno que otro problema últimamente, ayer mamá estaba enojada con papá es todo –

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? – repitió él

\- ¿Por qué mamá está enojada con papá?

\- porque papá se equivoca a veces – le mira – papá a veces no sabe hacer las cosas bien, es todo –

\- ¡papá es un excelente cocinero! ¡y un muy buen doctor! – le mira sonriendo – y además ¡es el mejor papá del mundo!

\- y tú eres el mejor hijo del mundo – le abraza

Se quedaron unos segundos así, abrazados. Ambos almorzaron en la pieza del mayor de los Kurosaki viendo una película, luego jugaron un momento hasta que Kazui fue a dormir, su siesta estaba en el horario y bueno, no se lo saltaba por nada del mundo. Entre que acomodaba a su hijo en la cama matrimonial escucho la puerta cerrarse, bajo las escaleras y vio a Orihime en la entrada, parada mirándole de frente.

\- Kurosaki-kun yo lo- -

\- lo siento – dijo interrumpiendo y bajando las escaleras – lamento mucho mi comportamiento estos días –

\- y-yo lamento haber reaccionado así –

\- intentémoslo –

\- ¿eh? – le mira-

\- intentemos una vez más salvar este matrimonio, Orihime –

\- ¿d-de verdad? –

\- sí, una vez más- dijo abrazándola – tratemos una vez más –

La chica abrazo con fuerza a su esposo que estaba ahí presente, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero no les resto importancia. Ichigo sentía el aroma de la chica en sus brazos, debía intentarlo una vez más, debía enamorarse de su mujer, debía y haría las cosas bien, porque no quería arrepentimientos en su vida.

Los días pasaban, más rápido para algunos y más lento para otros pero aun así pasaba, tanto Rukia como Ichigo seguían con sus vidas y con sus matrimonios, Ichigo salía a comer con su esposa, salían a caminar inclusive se quedaban conversando cuando él llegaba del trabajo. Lo estaba intentando, estaban peleando por ese matrimonio, habían retomado la terapia de pareja y al parecer estaba teniendo frutos. Rukia era vista pocas veces en la empresa, Ichigo siempre la miraba desde lejos, a veces un semblante serio y otras veces con una leve sonrisa ¿estaba bien? No sabía que hacer ¿debía preguntar? ¿hablar con ella? Apretaba su puño y daba media vuelta.

La empresa Kuchiki siempre organizaba una gala a mediados del año, donde los altos miembros estaban invitados mientras que a los otros trabajadores se les organizaba un fin de semana de entretención con las familias, esa noche era aquella gala y Rukia no sabía dónde dejar a la pequeña Ichika, había pensado en una niñera, pero no conocía una de confianza. Miro a Ichigo a lo lejos en el trabajo, hablando con unas enfermeras ¿debería hacerlo?

\- Ichigo –

El aludido dio vuelta y vio como la mujer caminaba hacia él con paso firme, un pantalón negro un tanto ajustado, zapatos rojos y una blusa color burdeo.

\- necesito tu ayuda –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- no tengo donde dejar a Ichika ¿será posible que se quede con tu papá? No tengo donde más dejarla, no conozco a nadie más y la verd- -

\- está bien, Kazui también se quedará con mi viejo, llévala –

\- gracias – dijo sonriendo – ¿me das el número de tu padre? O de tus hermanas…

\- claro –

\- bueno, gracias –

Cruzando esas palabras se alejaron con un leve sabor amargo, con un leve dolor. Rukia llamo al padre de Ichigo y hablo con él, sintió nostalgia al oír la voz de ese hombre; fue a su casa arreglar cosas de su hija para luego ir por ella e ir a dejarla en casa de los Kurosaki, al estacionar afuera de esa casa trago con dificultad, miles de recuerdos revolvieron su estómago y su cabeza; golpeo la puerta con una mano y con la otra tenía a su hija.

\- voy – se escuchó de adentro –

De pronto una mujer de cabellos negros abrió la puerta y le quedo mirando detenidamente, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse de a poco en su boca y un abrazo fue seguido.

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo la chica-

\- h-hola Karin – dijo Rukia devolviendo el abrazo

\- ¡¿Rukia-chan?! – escucho otra voz de mujer –

\- Hola Yuzu-

Ambas chicas abrazaron con fuerza a la mujer, unas lágrimas salieron de parte de Yuzu que se las limpio con rapidez una vez que se percató de la pequeña.

\- ella es Ichika, mi hija –

Ambas chicas miraron a la pequeña la cual solo abrazaba a su peluche, acariciaron su cabeza y empezaron a hablar lo linda que era, le preguntaban su edad y pedían que dijese su nombre, estaban maravilladas.

\- ¡Llego mi tercera hija! –

Sintió como unos brazos masculinos la abrazaron con fuerza, ella devolvió ese abrazo con alegría y con nostalgia ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Cambiaron unas cuantas palabras y un té, cuando la chica estaba por irse, se topó con Orihime en la puerta.

\- O-Orihime – dijo ella con un cierto atropello –

\- Kuchiki-san – respondió – ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- ¡Rukia-chan vino a dejar a Ichi-chan! – exclamo Yuzu con felicidad-

\- ¿Rukia-chan? – miro a Yuzu –

\- La tercera hija – agrego Isshin con tranquilidad- ve con tranquilidad, cuidaremos a Ichi-chan

\- g-gracias -dijo mirando hacia atrás – con permiso –

Rukia se alejó del lugar con la sensación de una mirada penetrante en su espalda, escucho como se cerraba la puerta, volteo y simplemente dio un suspiro, eso no se lo esperaba. Condujo hasta su casa con cierta inquietud ¿había hecho bien dejar a Ichika con los Kurosaki? Negó con la cabeza, sí estaba bien, en ese momento podía confiar en ellos.

Al llegar a su casa tomo un baño y lavo su cabello, luego preparo la ropa de Renji, un traje de color negro con una camisa de color blanco y una corbata roja, optaría por lo clásico, sonrió ante la elección. Ella iba a optar por un vestido largo, con escote en forma de corazón y con espalda descubierta de color blanco nieve, unos guantes largos a juego (*) y zapatos plateados que no se veía del todo, su cabello liso con un pequeño adorno en forma de copo de nieve. Sus labios los maquillo de un rosa suave mientras que aplico mascara de pestañas para que sus pestañas se vieran más frondosas, se miró al espejo y sonrió levemente, estaba bien… se veía bien.

Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando entrar a su esposo, se miraron unos segundos hasta que él rompió el contacto y dejo sus cosas a un lado de la cama, comenzó a desvestirse, Rukia simplemente le miro resignada, se puso unos aros de diamante pegado.

\- te ves bien –

Volteo a ver la puerta del baño que ya se había cerrado, dio un pequeño suspiro, tardaron en salir unos 30 minutos aproximadamente, se dirigieron a la casa de Byakuya donde este vestida un traje de color blanco, una camisa negra y una corbata de color blanco, mientras que Hisana usaba un vestido largo con escote bote de color lila claro y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo. Los cuatro subieron a la limusina para dirigirse al lugar donde era la gala. La gente ya estaba allá, por lo cual cuando llegaron todos los saludaban, los halagos hacia la menor de los Kuchiki no se hicieron esperar por lo cual ella simplemente agradecía y se sonrojaba levemente, volteo y lo vio, llegando acompañado de dos mujeres, su cabello anaranjado peinado hacia atrás, un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, un clásico de clásico, sintió su corazón palpitar un poco más fuerte, a su lado estaba su mujer, con un vestido strapless de rosa pálido y un moño alto, y con ellos una mujer de ojos color marrón y cabello negro largo, usaba un vestido tipo oriental clásico de color verde nilo. Rukia tomo la mano de Renji y lo llevo hacia los tres personajes.

\- él es mi esposo, Renji –

\- es un placer- dijo Orihime – soy Orihime Kurosaki

Un silencio se hizo presente, Renji no respondía al saludo de Orihime, estaba con la mirada perdida en cualquier sitio, Rukia le da un pequeño con su codo y este reacciono.

\- l-lo lamento, un placer –

\- Ichigo Kurosaki – dijo estirando la mano – un placer

\- igualmente

Ambos hombres se quedaron por unos segundos con las manos estrechadas, luego de ello cada uno se fue por su lado, Rukia se disculpó por la actitud de su marido y se retiró apresurada. La velada estaba yendo de maravilla, la gente se acercaba a ella o a su hermana para felicitarlas ante lo cual ambas agradecían y sonreían, en un momento Byakuya fue por su esposa dejando sola a la chica de ojos violetas, era su oportunidad de escapar de halagos, iría a recorrer el lugar, con su vaso de jugo emprendió rumbo.

Ichigo la miraba a lo lejos, la seguía con la mirada hasta que se había perdido entre la multitud, después de eso sus ojos fueron directo a su whisky en las rocas que tenía en la mano, suspiro y lo bebió de un sorbo lo cual le dio un pequeño golpe de calor en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Rukia tenía que llegar y revolver todo? Maldición, con esos ojos cautivadores, ese pequeño y hermoso cuerpo, esa sonrisa ¡Ella completa! ¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la mente? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Orihime –

\- nada, creo que estoy un poco cansado – respondió dejando el vaso en la bandeja de un garzón –

\- si es así podemos retirarnos – propuso ella—

\- sí, puede ser lo me- -

No logro terminar su frase ya que el sonido de un vaso cayendo le interrumpió, al voltear pudo ver a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos violetas un tanto nerviosa y apresurada, se movía torpemente ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus miradas se cruzaron, vio las lágrimas anidadas en sus ojos, el movimiento de sus hombros y un hipo de llanto, la chica corrió del lugar con una mano en su boca y con la otra sujetaba el vestido para no caer; volteo para ir tras ella, pero una mano en su brazo le detuvo.

\- no vayas –

\- debo ir –

\- no es así-

\- me necesita –

\- yo te necesito –

\- Orihime – la miro – lo siento –

Sintió como esa mano aflojo, se abría paso ante los curiosos pidiendo disculpas hasta llegar al patio trasero del lugar, busco con su mirada a la chica, pero la vio entrar a un laberinto de flores, corrió tras ella, se perdió varias veces, pero no importaba, necesitaba estar con ella, debía estar con ella ¡maldición! El que había hecho llorar a Rukia, lo pagaría, ¡Lo pagaría bastante caro! No quería verla llorar así, estaba tan indefensa, frágil y asustada. Al llegar al centro de laberinto escucho un llanto, un leve gimoteo, ahí estaba ella arrodillada en el suelo, con su vestido blanco sucio y un poco rasgado por las flores, sus guantes largos a mitad del brazo y su cabello con restos de ramas; se había caído un par de veces, era un hecho, pero aun así había llegado a ese lugar.

\- Rukia – susurro –

La chica volteo rápidamente al escuchar esa voz, esa bendita voz. Lo vio y sin saber que más hacer se levantó y se lanzó a los brazos de aquel hombre que tenía la respiración agitada de haberla seguido, se aferró a su pecho con fuerza y su llanto aumento, los brazos de él no tardaron en rodearla. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estaba en el lugar y momento adecuado? Susurro su nombre un par de veces mientras que él simplemente la abrazaba más fuerte y acariciaba su cabeza o la besaba en la coronilla.

-llévame a casa de Onii-sama – susurro- por favor

\- bien… -

Al levantarse vio que la chica no llevaba sus zapatos y sus pies estaban lastimados tal vez por las ramas y la corrida en el maldito laberinto, puso su chaqueta en sus hombros y la tomo en brazos mientras que ella se aferró a su camisa y oculto su rostro en el pecho de él. Camino con ella en brazos, a la puerta vio a Byakuya y a Hisana donde la cual la última corrió hacia él con preocupación. Ichigo les explico lo que había pasado, Hisana se ofreció a ir con ellos, pero Byakuya la detuvo.

\- nuevamente – le miro seriamente – confió mi hermana a ti –

\- bien –

\- cuida a Rukia, Kurosaki-kun – dijo Hisana acariciando el cabello de su hermana –

\- lo haré-

Llamaron a la limusina con sigilo mientras que otros invitados de confianza alejaban a la gente curiosa, acomodo a la chica en el auto, pero antes de subir vio a Orihime de brazos cruzados mirando la escena, suspiro y se acercó a ella.

\- me iré con Rukia, Tatsuki te llevara a casa – dijo mientras la aludida llegaba –

\- ¡no! no tienes que ir con ella – le miro – no te vayas –

\- Orihime – suplico –

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun! -exclamo – no vayas –

\- perdóname –

Diciendo eso dejo a la chica ahí y subió al auto con Rukia, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él. ¿sería esto el augurio de una tormenta que se avecinaba?

* * *

(*) Vestido igual al cover del manga 567.

Lamento la demora, entre exámenes, pruebas y médico ha sido complicado. Intente hacer un capítulo más largo. Espero que les guste.


	7. Lo siento

**Lo siento**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Y aunque no sea cierto dime que me quieres mucho_

 _Y que no puedes vivir sin mi"_

 _Frida Kahlo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio en aquel auto estaba presente; dirigió la mirada a la mujer que tenía a su lado, estaba acurrucada mirando por la ventana, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, su cabello desparramado, ese vestido blanco caía por el asiento prohibiendo la mirada de sus piernas, miro su rostro, sus ojos miraban la nada, rojos de tanto llorar, esas mejillas aun mojadas por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo silenciosamente y sus labios rosas tiritaban levemente.

\- estamos llegando -susurro

\- si – respondió revisando su celular –

\- lamento que hayas tenido que acompañarme – volvió a susurrar bajando del auto –

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo bajando del auto también –

\- te puedes ir – decía mientras caminaba con su voz pastosa y cansada hacia la entrada – gracias por acompañarme, tu esposa debe estar preocupada – dijo abriendo la puerta –

\- ¿y los empleados? –

\- están en el fin de semana de recreación –

\- me quedaré hasta que llegue Byakuya – agrego acercándose a ella –

\- no es necesario, tu matrimonio va bien. No quiero ser responsable de arruinarlo –

\- descuida, Orihime entenderá – hablo cerrando la puerta tras de si –

\- ¿Qué entenderá? –

Ambos se quedaron viendo en ese salón de entrada de aquella gran casa ¿Qué entendería? Ichigo miro a Rukia detenidamente, estaba cansada realmente, vio cómo se sacaba aquellos guantes a juego con ese vestido, ese adorno en sus cabellos también era despojado de su lugar.

\- vete ya – dijo acercándose a la escalera –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –

\- nada, mañana pasare por Ichika donde Isshin-san –

\- Rukia, responde –

\- no deseo hablar ahora Ichigo, estoy cansada – dijo subiendo las escaleras –

\- Rukia … -

Veía como esa mujer subía con elegancia las escaleras, siempre había sido así, esa elegancia era tan de ella que no podía alejarla a pesar de estar por una situación como esa. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero siempre terminaba al lado de ella, como una fuerza invisible, estaba frente de la ex habitación de la chica sin darse cuenta, apoyo su mano y su frente en dicha puerta y cerró los ojos, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿dejarla tranquila y marcharse? ¿obligarla a que le dijera? Demonios… era un inútil, no podía proteger a la chica que siempre le había protegido con anterioridad. Escucho un murmullo y un leve gemido, abrió sus ojos, escucho nuevamente ese hipo de llanto. Su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarlo con lentitud, lo que estaba a punto de hacer marcaría el antes y el después. Desataría una tormenta o dejaría la calma para siempre y debía elegir ahora.

¿Una vida con calma y lluvia interna? O ¿una tempestad sin lluvia interna? Apretó los dientes y se quedó quieto unos segundos, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? Pulsación contra pulsación, segundo contra segundo, ¿sería capaz de vivir sin esa pelinegra? ¿podría vivir sin tener que verla de nuevo? Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, trago con dificultad. ¿podía botar todo por ella? ¿para estar junto a ella en esos momentos? Su celular vibraba con insistencia, lo saco y vio el nombre de su esposa.

" _Orihime"_

¿podía hacerle eso? ¿podía dejar a un lado ese esfuerzo? ¡Porque era tan difícil! Suspiro, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de esa puerta, tantos recuerdos vinieron a su mente cuando caminaba por ese pasillo; ¿Cuántas veces había llevado a Rukia durmiendo hasta allí? Cuantas risas o juegos habían guardados en esos pasillos, detuvo su caminar. ¿Cuantas veces había hecho lo mismo en el pasado? Miles… la respuesta a todo era: miles de veces. Apretó sus puños.

\- lo siento – susurro mientras apagaba su celular –

Dejo el aparato en una mesa y entro a la habitación de esa mujer, todo estaba como lo recordaba, igual a hace 10 años, la misma cama, la misma decoración, la misma ventana por las que ella se asomaba al verlo llegar, todo seguía igual, pero él había cambiado al igual que ella, ambos habían cambiado, la busco con la mirada y ahí estaba, abrazada a ese fastidioso peluche chappy que tenía desde joven, al lado de su escritorio, en un pequeño espacio donde solo podía caber ella, se acercó y se puso de rodillas mirándola con detenimiento. Acaricio su cabeza provocando un leve salto en ella, sus miradas se toparon, los ojos de ella tenían muestras de reproche y duda mientras que los ojos de él, solo la reflejaban a ella, acaricio su mejilla empapada y comenzó a quitar los restos de lágrimas, beso su frente y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. Con pasos tontos y lentos ella le siguió, aun hipando por ese llanto que hace poco se había calmado, fue guiada a la orilla de la cama, él se sentó y ella quedo de pie, frente a frente, mirándose uno al otro sin nadie a su alrededor y sin nada más que ocultar. Estaba asustada, no era correcto, llevo su mano a su pecho pero él la detuvo con su propia mano. Volvieron a mirarse, él tomo ambas manos de ella y las beso con delicadeza.

\- que sucedió… - susurro – confía en mi -

\- yo… - susurro con su voz un poco quebrada – yo…

Dios, ¿por dónde debía comenzar? Lamio sus labios para comenzar y esperando que su voz no se quebrara del todo, recordó que caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de ese enorme lugar con su vaso de jugo, cuadros más grandes que ella se podían apreciar, logro ver una puerta media abierta, sintió una curiosidad enorme, un palpitar hizo que se detuviera un segundo ¿estaba bien espiar? Dudo un poco pero aun así siguió.

\- d-detente… - escucho la voz de una mujer – a-aquí n-no – volvió a oírla –

Se sonrojo al oír esa voz y se detuvo ¿ellos estaban…? Su rostro se tornó rojo completo, estaba al lado de la puerta, ¿debería ver? ¡Kuchiki Rukia no era una voyerista! Pero aun así le daba curiosidad por saber quiénes eran, mordió su labio inferior y se quedó ahí, escuchando un poco más.

\- t-tú esposa… - gimió – n-no sabía que era e-ella – gimió – n-no puedo…

¿Eran amantes? Sorprendió a la chica, suspiro levemente, así que así sería tener un amante, estar escondida de todo el mundo para que nadie se enterara. Eso no era digno para ninguno de los dos.

\- ¡ah! – exclamo la mujer – R-Renji…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, abrió la puerta en silencio sin que los dos involucrados pudieran notarlo, ahí estaban sobre un escritorio, una posición bastante sugerente, ella sobre el escritorio de espalda, con su vestido hasta la cintura, sus pechos al aire y su cabello cayendo por un lado, mientras que el susodicho, estaba tomando la cintura de la mujer, con su camisa desarreglada y con su pantalón abierto y levemente abajo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de la presencia de la ojivioleta, seguían en ese juego de vaivén de cuerpos, en ese juego donde los amantes son participes, vio como tapaba la boca de la chica al momento que esta comenzaba a gemir más fuerte, reconoció a la mujer, había llegando con Ichigo y con Orihime a la fiesta, Tatsuki… la mujer que había olvidado de su escuela, era la amante de su esposo, su vaso cayó al suelo y ambos dirigieron la mirada a ella, se separaron de inmediato y comenzaron a arreglarse.

\- ¿Por qué se arreglan? – dijo con voz calma –

\- R-Rukia –

\- yo me iré en un momento – dijo dando la espalda – lamento interrumpir –

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo él –

\- ¿si? – volteo a verlo – dime –

\- y-yo – dijo mirando a otro lado –

\- ¿porque no me dijiste cuando te pregunte? – se acercó y arreglo su corbata - ¿Por qué? –

\- y-yo –

\- no eres de los que titubean, Renji – dijo terminando de arreglar su camisa y corbata –

\- lo siento – dijo abrazándola –

Se escuchó una bofetada en la habitación, él tenía su rostro hacia el lado y la mano de ella aún estaba levantada, con sus ojos llorosos y labio tembloroso.

\- no me humilles más – dijo – no me toques con esas manos – le miro – no con esas manos – miro a la mujer- no debo decirte nada –

\- Rukia lo siento – dijo ella –

\- no deseo decirte nada –

\- Rukia hablemos – agrego ella –

La chica se acercó a la mujer, con pasos decididos y desafiantes, logrando que Tatsuki retrocediera, a pesar de ser más baja su presencia era más avasalladora.

\- habla – la miro fijamente – di lo que tengas que decir –

Las palabras se fueron en un segundo de la boca de Tatsuki, deseaba decir algo, pero esos ojos, esos ojos de color violeta fijos en ella, pareciera que la atravesaban y podían ver a través ¿Qué podía decir? La verdad es que nada, era la amante, era la otra. Se había denigrado por un amor que realmente no le correspondía.

\- lo siento – susurro bajando su rostro –

El silencio quedo después de esa pequeña confesión, había bajado su rostro mientras que Rukia la mantenía en algo viéndola fijamente, suspiro.

\- no, yo lo siento – agrego caminando a la puerta – lamento que te conformes con lo que ya tienen otras – dijo – hazme un favor y no te acerques nunca más – volteo a verla- no tengo nada más que ver de ti –

Miro en dirección donde estaba el pelirrojo, se mantenía erguido y la seguía con la mirada, dio un paso hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a anidarse en los ojos violetas de su esposa, un dolor hizo presencia en su pecho, Rukia cerró la puerta por fuera pisando los restos de vidrio del vaso que había dejado caer, camino lentamente por ese pasillo con sus lágrimas cayendo poco a poco, el dolor en el pecho empezó aparecer cuando comenzó a asimilar todo lo que había pasado, sus pasos se aceleraron un poco más. Estaba siendo engañada y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, estaba siendo pagada con la misma moneda que ella estaba evitando ¿cosas del destino? Quien sabe, a veces el destino juega cruelmente con la gente.

Ella quería evitar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, ¿Por qué? Dios sabía que estaba mal con Renji, pero ¿a esto habían llegado? Tan poco habían dejado de conocerse que se engañaban, que ahora eran un par de extraños, que las mariposas habían desaparecido hace bastantes años. Estaba corriendo por el lugar, seco sus lágrimas con su pañuelo… porque ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba siendo lastimada de esa forma siendo que había intentado evitarlo? ¿habría sido mejor engañarlo? Tal vez si ninguno de los dos habría sufrido, pero ella era la tonta que quería pelear por un matrimonio que no tenía futuro ¡maldita sea! Recordar todo lo que había sucedido hacia que volviera a llorar, ¿lloraba por Renji? Si ¿lloraba por su orgullo herido? Tal vez ¿lloraba por no saber qué hacer? Podía ser.

Todo estaba confuso ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿debía hablar con él? ¿debía ir a su casa? Sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos, apretó sus dientes ¡maldita sea! No se merecía esto ¿o sí? Lo había intentado todo, pero tal vez en algo se había equivocado, talvez en algo había caído ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿tan poco atractiva era? ¿habría sido su genio? ¿su humor? ¿su forma de ser? ¿su actuar? Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, intento alejarse por unos segundos, forcejeo.

\- tranquila… - susurro –

Recordó que estaba ahí con Ichigo. No era ni Byakuya ni Ukitake y mucho menos Renji, era Ichigo, siempre era Ichigo. Se dejó abrazar mientras lloraba con desconsuelo, estaba segura ahí, en sus brazos sabía que estaba bien en ese sitio, se aferró y siguió llorando por un rato más, sin saber cómo había llegado estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama con un té en sus manos e Ichigo sentado a su lado. Estaban en silencio y la única luz en ese cuarto era la lámpara de la mesa de noche de la chica.

\- Rukia-

\- ¿sabes? – susurro mirando su taza de té – tal vez fue mi culpa

\- ¿Qué? – la miro asombrado

\- si… tal vez no estaba en casa lo suficiente o no cumplí como esposa – decía apretando más su taza – es decir, Tatsuki es más linda, es más alta y su genio es más agradable que el mío –

\- basta – dijo quitándole la taza – no es verdad-

\- no sirvió de nada lo que he hecho, no soy atractiva porque si lo fuera él no habría buscado otra mujer – entrecerró sus ojos - ¿estará mal mi forma de ser? ¿no le apoye lo suficiente?

\- ¡No es verdad! – dijo levantándose –

\- ¡Entonces que fue! – grito- ¡dime qué fue porque no lo entiendo! ¡Porque no merezco esto! ¡no merezco sentirme así de miserable y aun así lo siento!

\- Rukia – dijo tomando sus hombros –

\- Ichigo, no sé qué hacer, pensé que tenía mi vida completa, resuelta pero ahora – se aferra a su camisa - ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

\- No debes hacer nada – la abraza – no en este momento, no has hecho nada mal Rukia, él es quien no se da cuenta de la mujer que eres – la abraza más fuerte – eres perfecta, desde la cabeza a los pies – decía acariciando su cabello – eres hermosa y tu forma de ser es la correcta, no dejes que esto te derrumbe, yo te levantare Rukia – decía mientras la alejaba levemente para verla a los ojos – yo te levantar y seré tu apoyo en este instante –

\- no…- susurro- tú debes estar con Orihime, es tu esposa y no deseo que se sienta de la forma en la que me siento yo ahora – decía alejándose – es mejor que te marches debe estar preocupada gracias por venir –

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo tomando su muñeca y obligándole a mirarle

\- ¿eh? -

\- ¿Por qué eres así?

\- ¡porque es lo correcto! – exclamo –

\- ¡Porque me obligas a tomar una decisión que no deseo! –

\- Ichigo no –

\- Rukia –

\- no lo digas –

\- te lo diré –

\- no lo hagas –

\- te amo –

\- ¡no es verdad! – exclamo acercándose a la ventana – estas felizmente casado con tu esposa, las cosas no van bien, pero las están arreglando así que bien –

\- pero no la amo –

\- Ichigo – volteo –

\- no la amo como te amo a ti – dijo tomando su mano – no la amo de la forma que te amado por todos estos años –

\- no es justo –

\- nada es justo, pero no puedo seguir viviendo para que el resto sea feliz – acaricia su mejilla – yo te amo ¿Por qué no me dejas amarte? –

\- no es correcto –

\- lo hare de la manera correcta –

\- no es el momento –

\- empezare hacer las cosas bien, llegará el momento –

\- Ichigo nosotros no podemos -

\- Espere 10 años para decirte esas palabras, en el trascurso de esos años sucedieron cosas que dimos por sentada en nuestras vidas, pero ahora hay una oportunidad, la última oportunidad – la mira - ¿la tomas conmigo? Porque, aunque me digas que no; yo no puedo seguir con ella –

\- júrame que no es por mí – le mira con lágrimas en los ojos-

\- es por mí – la mira –

\- no lo sé – se aleja – no está bien… -

\- No puedo sacarte de mi mente ¿entiendes? Eres, eres… Dios ni siquiera sé que eres, pero estas ahí siempre, en el día, en la noche, en la tarde, mientras como, mientras duermo ¡siempre estás ahí! ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué me hiciste? Eres una bruja, hiciste magia rara en mi – le toma el rostro – desde que te vi de nuevo lo único que se me cruzo por la cabeza fue a que sabrían tus labios, que sería despertar y verte durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado, como se sentiría tu pequeña mano bajo la mía – la suelta- esto es una tortura, eres tan prohibida porque tú misma te prohíbes y yo soy un caballero que sigue las reglas y el juego en el cual me has metido – le mira fijamente – por favor, entra en mi vida, quédate en ella… -

\- Nunca quise hacerte sentir así – llevo sus manos a su pecho –

\- sé que me amas – la mira – solo dilo, dilo y listo –

\- no es tan fácil –

\- es más fácil de lo que crees – sonrió -

\- abrázame – suplico – abrázame fuerte reteniéndome que si no lo haces me iré porque es lo que me dicta la razón, pero mi corazón, Dios, mi corazón desea quedarse aquí, es por eso que, por favor abrázame y retenme a tu lado que no me quejare -

Tomo su rostro y la beso con ímpetu, con cierta brusquedad logrando que ambos cayeran a dicha cama, rodeo el cuello de él con sus brazos mientras que él tomaba su cintura y su nuca para profundizar el beso, al separarse se quedaron viendo unos segundos y se sonrieron, él beso su frente y quedo sobre ella, apoyado en su pecho, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, ella acariciaba sus cabellos.

\- ahora se vendrán cosas difíciles – susurro ella –

\- cosas van, cosas vienen. Sabremos salir de esto –

Se quedaron así un rato más, hasta que el hombre de cabellos naranjos tomo rumbo a su hogar, beso nuevamente su frente antes de marchar.

\- llámame si algo sucede – dijo –

\- lo hare –

\- bien – dijo caminando al auto que lo llevaría a su casa –

\- Ichigo –

\- ¿si? – la miro antes de subir al auto –

\- uhm… - dijo sonrojada – tú también… llámame si algo sucede –

\- yo igual, Rukia – subió al auto –

La mujer sonrió al ver que él había entendido, entro a su habitación y se puso una polera grande para dormir, debía tomar fuerzas para lo que vendría al día siguiente.

Ichigo llego a su casa en silencio, dejo sus cosas en la mesa de entrada, desarreglo su corbata y dejo su chaqueta en el sofá, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

\- llegas tarde –

Al voltear vio a Orihime, usaba una camisola hasta medio muslo de color blanco, su cabello trenzado a un lado.

\- lo siento –

\- ¿tienes hambre? – se acercó-

\- no – dijo pasando a su lado –

\- ¿así que así es? – bajo sus manos -

\- ¿si es que? - la mira –

\- ¿vas donde ella y vuelves para ser cortante? – apretó sus puños-

\- Orihime, por favor ahora no – dijo frotándose sus ojos – estoy cansado-

\- ¿te acostaste con ella? – voltea a verlo -

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! – exclamo - ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

\- ¡me obligas a preguntar! –

\- al menos ahora preguntas – dijo con un poco de sarcasmo –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

\- Orihime ya – agrego subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación –

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo siguiéndolo – ¡dime! ¡dime lo que piensas! ¡Dímelo! –

\- ¡estoy cansado! – exclamo volteando a verla –

\- ¿¡estás cansado!? ¡yo estoy cansada de esta situación! – exclamo - ¡te he dado toda mi vida! ¡me he dedicado a ti toda mi vida! ¡te he amado toda una vida! ¡cuando me amaras de la misma forma! –

\- lo siento – bajo la mirada -

\- ¡no me digas lo siento! – exclamo tirándole una almohada - ¡di que me amas! ¡que por fin me amas! ¡dilo!

\- no puedo –

\- s-si puedes – dijo con su voz quebrada – Di que me amas por todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, q-que al menos estoy en tu corazón -

\- lamento no amarte cómo quieres… - se acercó a ella para quedar cara a cara– lamento no haberte amado con la misma intensidad que tú me amaste – la abraza - lamento que hayas perdido todo este tiempo a mi lado, lamento hacerte sentir así, lamento tanto el lastimarte – dijo cerrando sus ojos con dolor -

\- n-no lo d-digas – agrego en llanto – no perdí el tiempo a tu lado… -

\- lamento tantas cosas - dijo él – que no puedo reparar –

\- K-Kurosaki-kun – decía en llanto – n-no…

\- Orihime, vamos a divorciarnos -


	8. Dolor

**Dolor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Es espantoso el ruido de un corazón_

 _cuando se rompe."_

 _Mathias Malzieu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- s-si puedes - dijo con su voz quebrada - Di que me amas por todos estos años que hemos estado juntos, q-que al menos estoy en tu corazón -

\- lamento no amarte cómo quieres... - se acercó a ella para quedar cara a cara- lamento no haberte amado con la misma intensidad que tú me amaste - la abraza - lamento que hayas perdido todo este tiempo a mi lado, lamento hacerte sentir así, lamento tanto el lastimarte - dijo cerrando sus ojos con dolor -

\- n-no lo d-digas - agrego en llanto - no perdí el tiempo a tu lado... -

\- lamento tantas cosas - dijo él - que no puedo reparar -

\- K-Kurosaki-kun - decía en llanto - n-no...

\- Orihime, vamos a divorciarnos –

-n-no – susurro llorando y cayendo al suelo – p-por favor

\- lo lamento –

Ichigo tomo sus cosas y salió de aquella casa ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Se acaba de ir de su casa, camino directo a su auto y las luces parpadearon ante el contacto, se sentó con pesadez en el asiento del piloto, prendió un cigarro y se quedó ahí, siendo absorbido por el humo que le estaba dando un escape, miro hacia su casa, vio como las luces se apagaron luego de un rato y con eso prendió el motor de su auto y se marchó. Se dirigió a un hotel, pidió una habitación y fue hacia ella para descansar.

Arrojo su chaqueta y la corbata a una poltrona* en la habitación, desabrocho los tres primeros botones de su camisa y se sacó los zapatos, se acercó a la ventana y vio su reflejo mezclado con el de la ciudad. Ya no había vuelta atrás de lo que había dicho, no estaba arrepentido de ninguna forma, sentía una especie de peso menos y eso le daba tristeza ¿tan mal había estado con esa mujer? Apago su cigarro a medio fumar y fue por algo de beber al mini bar que había en la habitación, tomo una botella de agua y se quedó nuevamente viendo la ciudad. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿en qué momento se había convertido en alguien que callaba cuando algo no le gustaba? Prendió otro cigarrillo, se sentó en una silla acomodándola para ver por esa ventana grande que tenía dicha habitación. Ya no importaba eso, había dado el primer paso, estaba avanzando, reviso la hora 5 de la madrugada. El tiempo no respetaba ningún tipo de luto o pelea simplemente pasaba, no daba tregua. Se despojó de sus ropas y quedo en ropa interior, se acostó y se cubrió con esa blanca sábana que había en dicha cama, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza dio un último suspiro y cerro sus ojos. Lamio sus labios y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordó a la chica de cabellos negros.

La noche fue bastante lenta para varios, tantas cosas habían sucedido y cada uno debía pensar por sí solo ¿se podía evitar el dolor? Imposible, todas las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y no quedaba más que jugarlas. El día llego con lentitud y con fuerza, Rukia despertó con un poco de pereza al recibir los rayos del sol directo en sus ojos, respiro profundamente recordando donde estaba y los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche pasada, vio el reloj de su mesa de noche "10:36 a.m." se levantó con rapidez y fue por una ducha rápida, debía ir por su hija a casa de los Kurosaki, saco prestado un vestido de su hermana al igual que los zapatos.

\- ¡Rukia! – exclamo –

\- Hisana –

\- ¿estás bien?

\- no es de algo que desee hablar ahora realmente – dijo sentándose –

\- Renji te estaba buscando en la fiesta –

\- ¿si? – le miro –

\- estaba como desesperado – agrego Hisana mirado a su hermana – ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- hoy no, de verdad no deseo hablar ahora Hisana – respondió en forma de súplica – te prometo que te diré que sucedió, pero no ahora…

\- mi pequeña hermana – la abraza – siempre has sido tan fuerte – la mira a los ojos – sabes que aquí estamos Byakuya-kun y yo – acaricia su mejilla – siempre sin importar que suceda tu e Ichika-chan son nuestra prioridad – limpia una lagrima de su hermana – por siempre

\- gracias, debo ir por Ichika ahora – dijo levantándose – volveremos a almorzar –

\- ¿las dos? – vio como tomaba su bolso -

\- solo las dos – sonrió –

\- bien, ve con cuidado – la mira- y Rukia –

\- ¿si? –

\- sonríe maternalmente – no desistas –

La menor quedo viendo a su hermana por unos segundos ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de aquella habitación, subió a su auto y se quedó unos segundos ahí, tomo su celular del bolso y lo prendió, comenzó a sonar una y mil veces y todas las llamas y mensajes provenían de una sola persona: Renji. Arrojo el móvil al asiento de atrás y prendió el motor para ponerse en marcha. Condujo por inercia, el camino a esa casa se lo sabía de memoria, era una costumbre que había hecho por más de 10 años cuando era pequeña. Al llegar estaciono su auto y con un poco de nerviosismo toco la puerta.

\- ¿si? ¡Rukia-chan! – exclamo Yuzu – adelante –

\- solo vine por Ichika – dijo entrando –

\- ¡ah! Está en la sala jugando videojuegos con Karin y Kazui-

\- ¿y Kurosaki-kun? –

\- papá está atendiendo un paciente en la clínica, ya sabes a pesar de estar afiliada y todo le gusta atender a la gente de aquí

\- por precios bajos o gratis –

\- tú lo has dicho – ambas rieron – Ichika-chan, tu mamá ya llego –

\- ¡Mamá! –

La pequeña corrió hacia su madre con alegría contenida, ambas se abrazaron con fuerza. Ahora solo estaban ellas dos, sabia lo mal que lo pasaría su pequeña al tener que separarse de su padre, pero confiaba en la fortaleza de la pequeña y en la de ella misma, debía ser el doble de fuerte para llevar esa situación.

\- mamá me aplastas – dijo la pequeña divertida-

\- oh, lo lamento pequeña – agrego acariciando su mejilla – ve por tus cosas ¿sí?

\- ¡bien! –

\- Hola Kazui – miro al pequeño –

\- h-hola Rukia-san –

\- ¿te pusiste tímido? – le molesto Karin –

\- ¡tía Karin! – exclamo sonrojado - ¿eh? – miro hacia Rukia – y-yo –

\- tranquilo – agrego agachándose y acariciando su cabeza - ¿sabías que te pareces mucho a tu papá de pequeño? –

\- ¡si! Siempre me muestran fotos – sonrió

\- solo que Kazui no parece enojado todo el rato – agrego Karin –

\- además onii-chan tiene los ojos más oscuros que Kazui-chan –

\- es verdad – dice Rukia mirando al pequeño – tus ojos son más grandes y más claros, como los de tu mamá –

\- I-Ichi-chan se parece mucho a Rukia-san – susurro – excepto por su cabello rojo –

\- el papá de Ichika tiene el cabello de ese color – acaricia su cabello – pero tu hasta el cabello alborotado heredaste

Los cuatro comenzaron a reír ante las reacciones del pequeño, era nostálgico estar en esa casa, riendo con las hermanas de Ichigo una vez más, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Todos voltearon y se encontraron con una Orihime que tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y rojos, además de unas leves bolsas bajo de estos, unos blue jeans y una polera blanca suelta, unos tenis y su cabello suelto.

\- ¡mamá! – exclamo el pequeño –

\- pregunte qué haces aquí – dijo mirando a Rukia –

\- ¿mamá? – pregunto el pequeño a medio camino –

\- Kazui vamos ayudar a Ichika-chan con sus cosas – dijo Yuzu tomando la mano del pequeño y llevándoselo –

\- vine por mi hija – respondió – estoy a punto de marcharme –

\- ¿marcharte? ¿para qué? Es mejor ¿Por qué no traes tus cosas? –

\- ¿de qué hablas? –

\- **¡sabes de lo que hablo!** – grito - **¡todo estaba bien hasta que llegaste! ¡Hasta que tú llegaste todo estaba bien! –**

\- ¡no sé de qué hablas! –

\- No te hagas la inocente, sabes a lo que me refiero ¡a mi matrimonio! – exclamo - ¡Mi matrimonio iba bien hasta que llegaste! –

\- ¡no tengo la culpa de tus problemas maritales! – dijo cerrando sus ojos –

\- **¡lo sedujiste! ¡con esa cara de mosquita muerta!** –

\- ¡no seduje a nadie! –

\- ¡entonces porque! – exclamo agarrando sus hombros con fuerza –

\- ¡suéltame me duele! –

\- ¡Orihime suéltala! – exclamo Karin – ¡estas fuera de ti!

\- ¡Porque desde que llegaste está sonriendo con más ganas! – exclama y le aprieta mas fuerte –

\- ¡me haces daño! –

- **¡¿Qué sabes de daño?! ¡Tú me has roto la vida completa!** –

\- ¡No es mi culpa! – la empuja, pero en vano - ¡Suéltame Orihime! –

\- ¡Arruinaste mi vida! –

\- ¡arruinaste tu vida sola! – exclamo –

\- ¡Golfa! – abofeteo a la Kuchiki - ¡Todo es tu culpa! – la empuja -

\- ¡Basta! – decía defendiéndose - ¡Karin llama a Kurosaki-kun! – exclamo –

\- ¡porque haces esto! -

\- ¡no he hecho nada! ¡ya quítate! – decía debajo de la peli naranja que sujetaba sus manos –

\- ¡me quitaste a mi hombre!

\- ¡Tus problemas maritales no me interesan, yo no me metí en ningún matrimonio! – estaba furiosa- ¡Deberías agradecerme en convencer a Ichigo a intentarlo una vez más contigo!

\- ¡mentirosa! – la golpea de nuevo - **¡Golfa! ¡Aléjate de nuestras vidas!** –

\- ¡Orihime si quieres un premio y es Ichigo quédatelo! ¡no quiero entrar en este estúpido juego que estas creando! ¡estas enferma! – exclamo pateándola para alejarse – comienza a calmarte –

\- **¡Me amaba!** – grito –

\- **¡Nunca te amo!** – grito y luego se arrepintió de aquellas palabras, miro nuevamente a la mujer que tenía al frente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir una tras otra, se acercó con preocupación – Orihime, lo siento y- -

\- ¡te odio! – dijo tirando una almohada - ¡te odio maldita! – dijo tirando un vaso- ¿¡porque!? ¡dedique mi vida a é! ¡y tú en nada te lo llevas!–

Rukia intentaba esquivar las cosas que la mujer le lanzaba, desde una almohada hasta la consola con la que hace poco su hija estaba jugando, sus pies aun dolían por las ramas que había pisado la noche anterior y ahora esquivando tenia trozos de vidrio, sintió como la consola golpeaba su brazo con fuerza, gritaba que se calmara pero era en vano, en un segundo vio como Karin llegaba con su padre y al mismo tiempo Ichigo llegaba a ese lugar, sintió como un vaso golpeaba su cabeza provocando que cayera incrustándose nuevamente vidrios de las cosas lanzadas.

\- ¡Rukia-chan! – exclamo Karin –

\- ¡Orihime! – exclamo Ichigo tomándola de los brazos - ¡¿Qué haces, estás loca?! –

\- **¡todo es su culpa!** – gritaba **\- ¡todo es su culpa!** –

\- ¡papá! ¡Rukia-chan está sangrando! – exclamo Karin al lado de la chica –

\- llévala a la cocina – mira a su hijo – será mejor que calmes a tu esposa –

En el salón solo quedaron Ichigo y Orihime, esta última aún estaba siendo sujetada de las muñecas por la peli naranja, se podía oír su sollozo, suspiro y soltó las manos de aquella mujer lo que provoco que ella cayera al suelo de rodillas, miro a su alrededor y vio todo hecho un desastre ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Miro a Orihime unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué demonios paso? –

\- ella es la culpable – decía sollozando –

\- Orihime la única que tiene culpa ahora eres tú, mira como dejaste este sitio –

\- no quise hacerlo, ella estaba aquí, no debía estar aquí – lo mira a los ojos- ¿fue por ella no?

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? – exclamo exhausto – Rukia no es la causa de nuestra separación –

\- ¡entonces que! – dijo levantándose – puedo cambiar, podemos intentarlo, daré lo mejor de mí, pero no me dejes…

\- ya hablamos de esto Orihime –

\- ¿me amaste? –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿me amaste alguna vez? – le mira con lágrimas anidadas en sus ojos color miel - ¿me amaste como la amas a ella? –

\- Orihime…

\- dime por favor

\- lo siento… -

\- ¿me llegaste amar? – pregunto tomando la manga de su camisa –

\- yo… - cerro sus ojos con fuerza – no lo creo…

\- ¿siempre fue ella no? –

\- lo siento –

Sintió como la chica soltaba su camisa, escucho la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así? Suspiro cansado, comenzó a recoger las cosas poco a poco tratando de entender que es lo que había sucedido, en que momento Orihime se había convertido en eso… ¿Qué tanto daño le había hecho a esa mujer? Apretó sus puños, era patético, era el peor de todos por haber convertido a una mujer maravillosa en eso… sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar su mirada vio los ojos de su padre.

\- Ichigo – dijo serio – me vas a explicar qué demonios paso en mi casa –

\- ¿y Rukia? –

\- ya se fue, está bien – le mira nuevamente – ahora, háblame que paso –

\- me voy a divorciar de Orihime – dijo dejándose caer en la silla- cree que es por causa de Rukia

\- ¿no lo es? – pregunto su padre prendiendo un cigarro –

\- no-

\- pero es un factor –

\- si… - confeso cansado – creo que eventualmente me habría divorciado de Orihime en algún momento

\- o habrías seguido aguantando como lo habías hecho hasta el momento –

\- o podría haber hecho lo que dijiste, pero –

\- ¿pero? –

\- Cuando volví a ver a Rukia me di cuenta que mi vida no esta finalizada, que no es lo que deseo el resto de mi vida, amo a mi hijo y a mi trabajo, me encanta ser médico y me encanta ser padre pero… -

\- no es la mujer que amas – sonríe con sus ojos cerrados –

\- exacto –

\- bien, no soy quien para juzgar tu vida porque es TU vida – le mira – me alegra que vuelvas a sonreír como antes, Ichigo –

\- gracias viejo –

\- ahora ordena mi casa –

\- ¿solo? –

\- no lo repetiré – agrego alejándose-

\- maldita sea… -

Mientras tanto en un auto que se alejaba de la residencia Kurosaki iba una mujer enfocada en el camino mientras que la pequeña a su lado abrazaba con fuerza su peluche con forma de conejo y miraba cada cierto tiempo a su madre, se podía ver la preocupación de la pequeña además de unas muy pequeñas lagrimas anidadas en sus frondosas pestañas.

\- mamá… - susurro –

\- ¿si?

\- ¿e-estas bien?

\- claro que estoy bien – respondió sin verla - ¿Por qué?

\- p-por ese parche que tienes en la frente – estrujo aún más a su peluche –

\- mamá se golpeó caminando – sonrió – se me atravesó una puerta –

\- no te creo… -

\- está bien – la mira aprovechando el semáforo en rojo – te diré la verdad Ichika, tuve que pelear con un peluche con forma de león porque quería golpear a Chappy y luego llevárselo

\- ¿eh?

\- el león me tiro el celular y me daño la frente por eso nos demoramos en irnos, y los ruidos que escuchaste era yo peleando con el león –

\- ¡cómo se llamaba! – dijo convencida –

\- Kon, Kon el león malvado –

\- ¡Chappy! Casi te llevan – exclamo viendo su peluche - ¡mamá es un súper héroe! ¡Gracias por no dejar que se lleven a Chappy! –

\- claro – mira hacia al frente para dar marcha – no dejare que nada ni nadie te lastime –

\- ¡tampoco a Chappy! –

\- ¡ni a Chappy! – agrego riendo -

Ambas continuaron hablando sobre Chappy y el malvado Kon hasta llegar a la casa de su hermano, al estacionar pudo ver el auto de Renji en la entrada, un nudo se formó en su garganta y en su estómago ¿Qué hacía ahí? Suspiro y bajo del auto para luego sacar a su hija del asiento porta niños, caminaron de la mano hasta la casa, estaba aferrada a esa pequeña mano que le brindaba calidez en ese instante, le estaba dando fortaleza. Con su mano libre tomo su collar por unos segundos, abrió la puerta con naturalidad y vio a la pequeña entrar corriendo, Hisana apareció para abrazar a la pequeña y acto seguido apareció su hermano el cual le sonrió a la pequeña; dio un paso para entrar, luego otro y otro hasta quedar al lado de Byakuya, vio como este iba a preguntarle por su parche en la frente, pero interpuso su mano y negó con la cabeza, de momento no había que hablar de ello, no era el lugar ni el momento.

Sintió un escalofrió tremendo ¿Por qué estaba asustada? ¿no debería estar enojada? ¿iracunda? ¿con ganas de partirle la cara y gritarle lo mal nacido que había sido? Volteo y lo vio, parado en la distancia con un semblante serio, con una camisa de color rojo oscuro y pantalones de vestir negro además de esa pañoleta que siempre se ponía en el cabello junto a su cola, volteo su cuerpo en dirección a él, mordió su lengua un par de veces para no desarmarse por completo y al mismo tiempo para no gritarle porque todo estaba en su pecho, había nacido en ese instante todo el dolor que había apaciguado.

\- cuiden a Ichika – dijo – con Renji debemos hablar, iremos a nuestra casa

\- pero Rukia- hablo Hisana

\- ve con cuidado- la interrumpió Byakuya – Ichika, ve con Hisana

\- ¿porque?

\- porque haremos panqueques – aclaro esta –

\- ¡si panqueques! – exclamo corriendo –

Rukia comenzó su camino hacia la puerta, un paso tras otro, todo estaba pensado hasta el último detalle, jamás se le había hecho tan complicado el caminar, pero debía ser fuerte, debía mantener la calma al menos por ahora por su hija, por la pequeña que estaba ahí, en el mismo espacio que ella y él. Subió a su auto y acelero, podía ver por el espejo que él le seguía, acelero un poco, unas lágrimas cayeron, apretó el manubrio y mordió su labio con una fuerza que logro sangrar, estaciono el auto al llegar, no espero al pelirrojo simplemente entro y arrojo las llaves a la mesa de centro que tenían en el living, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de whisky sin hielo, quería sentir algo fuerte aparte del nudo en su estómago, escucho como la puerta se abría y luego se cerraba, tomo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago y salió al encuentro que no podía esperar ni un minuto más.

\- debemos hablar – dijo él –

\- sé que debemos hablar – respondió con rapidez –

\- Rukia nunca quise hacerte daño- agrego –

\- ya veo –

\- sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad –

\- si… - respondió sentándose en el sofá –

\- jamás hubiera dejado que alguien te hiriera de esa forma –

\- ¿por eso tuviste que herirme tu? –

\- las cosas se dieron así –

\- ¿por eso me humillaste de la manera que lo hiciste? -susurro -

\- sabes que te adoro- -

\- no mientas – le miro – no ahora, no es el instante- se levanta- somos adultos, estamos casados, nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, uno está más herido que el otro, no me mientas esta vez y responde como te pregunto –

\- está bien –

\- ¿ella era la razón por la cual llegabas tarde? –

\- si… -

\- ¿la razón por la cual no llegabas los fines de semanas? –

\- si… -

\- ¿desde hace cuánto? –

\- desde que llegamos, la conocí un día y… no sé, algo me paso olvide todo y a todos –

\- te enamoraste – le miro –

\- y-yo

\- anda dilo sin rodeos –

\- si… -

\- ¿y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo? – se levanta y le mira -¿era mejor darme esa humillación?

\- Rukia yo no quise- -

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! Me humillaste, me engañaste ¡te olvidaste de todo lo que teníamos! ¡olvidaste a tu propia hija!

\- ¡jamás me olvide de Ichika!

\- ¡claro que lo hiciste! Todos esos fines de semana que no llegabas o los días que llegabas tarde no te acordaste de ella – voltea- te lo pregunte, me pudiste decir, pero aun así preferiste engañarme con una compañera de mi escuela

\- no sabía que era tu ex compañera

\- ¿así habría sido mejor? ¿Qué no la conociera?

\- no quise decir eso

\- al parecer todo lo que dices está siendo mal interpretado – cruzo sus brazos – es mejor que hables con la mayor claridad posible Renji – dijo con voz quebradiza- porque ya no necesito más excusas –

\- Rukia – se coloca a su lado – tú eras todo para mí, eras la razón por la que me levantaba, por la que luchaba cada día y luego vino Ichika, era gota de alegría que hacia brillar mis días. Cuando nos vinimos todo cambio, estábamos mal, lo acepto siempre peleábamos y eso era un desgaste continuo, pero aun así…

\- ¿te quedaste? –

\- sí, porque creí que podíamos, pero un día la vi, la vi caminando y juro que me perdí, me perdí en todo –

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – se sienta en el sofá –

\- no quería herirte, te lo prometo – se sienta a su lado – era lo último que quería era herirte porque aun así eres un ser especial en mi vida. Rukia me entregaste el mayor regalo de todos y por lo miso siempre te tendré presente, pero… -

\- te enamoraste de ella – le mira – todo sería diferente si me hubieras dicho, me habría ahorrado tantos malos ratos –

\- lo sé y lo siento, soy un idiota –

\- qué bueno que lo sabes – mira hacia otro lado – me cuestione tantas cosas por tu culpa, desde si era bella hasta que había hecho mal –

\- ¡no! ¡No hagas eso! Rukia no has hecho nada mal, nuestro matrimonio fallo y es mi culpa – baja la mirada – es mi culpa –

\- gracias por decirme esto, pero necesito un tiempo alejada de ti – se levanta – necesito deshacerme de estos sentimientos de rabia hacia ti porque no puedo perdonarte aun por todo el dolor que me has causado, la verdad es que no sé cómo estoy siendo tan racional, pero lo estoy logrando, vamos a divorciarnos, tal vez debió ser la opción más acertada desde hace tiempo, pero la evitamos- le mira – hay que hablar con Ichika y la cas- -

\- me iré a un hotel – a interrumpe – que Ichika siga aquí es lo mejor – dijo levantándose –

\- ahora vete por favor – le da la espalda-

\- lo siento –

Vio la espalda de Renji alejarse de ella y abrir la puerta, escucho como se cerró y se quedó ahí inmóvil por unos minutos con su mirada perdida hasta que entendió, que su vida, la vida que estaba acostumbrada había acabado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra bloqueándole la vista, cayo de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, era una tonta, una grandísima tonta. Dios como dolía en ese instante la situación, le dolía de una manera que no podía explicar. Tenía una rabia tremenda dentro de ella, una rabia que apenas podía controlar, pero contra ella misma, estaba enojada por no estar odiando a Renji en ese minuto porque entendía lo que le había dicho, se había enamorado y se había perdido, siempre había sido el pasional de la relación, ella era la que pensaba las cosas aún más. Podía entender ese sentimiento de querer dejar todo por una persona ¡ella misma lo vivía con el peli naranja! Estaba herida y sentía una tristeza tremenda pero no podía odiar a Renji, había sido su compañero, su amante, su amigo, su confidente ¡todo! Y ahora, era nada… ¿Cómo había pasado de ser todo a nada? Esa respuesta debía buscarla. Se arrullo en el sillón del living y ahí se quedó viendo un punto inexacto, sintió como la puerta se abrió ¿se le había quedado algo a Renji? No quiso ver, se encogió un poco más.

\- lo lamento-

Se sintió rodeada por unos brazos, por unos brazos que le estaban entregando una calidez infinita que no podía describir, comenzó a llorar levemente. Quería huir, quería escapar y esconderse hasta que todo terminara, pero sabía que no era una opción, se aferró a esos brazos con fuerza, ese olor a tabaco y colonia inundo sus pulmones.

\- lo lamento –

Ella lloraba simplemente mientras Ichigo la abrazaba con fuerza ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No sabía, pero no le importaba, siempre estaba en el momento justo. ¿debía pasar por todo esto para estar con él? ¿era necesario lastimar a tanta gente? Sintió el dolor de Orihime y se odio por lastimarla tanto. ¿Valía la pena todo el dolor que estaban ocasionando? Se separó y lo vio a los ojos, ese brillo que solo él tenía, le sonrió con dulzura y beso su frente con tranquilidad luego volvió abrazarla.

Cerro sus ojos y supo la respuesta; sí, todo valía la pena para estar con ese hombre, con ese hombre que era el amor de su vida.

* * *

*Poltrona: sillón bajo y amplio, con respaldo acolchado, brazos y cojín sobre el asiento, que ya estaba presente en el siglo XVII (pueden buscar por google una imagen de referencia)

¡Por fin! Este capítulo costo que saliera, por tiempo y por borrones y borrones, que no me gustaba que Renji, que Orihime y cosas por el estilo, pero al fin salio. Lamento tanto la demora.


	9. Get it right

**Get it right**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Júrame que no tendré que arrepentirme de entregarte_

 _hasta el alma._

 _\- Leunam -_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se quedó varios minutos siendo contenida por aquel hombre de cabellos naranjos, con ese aroma a tabaco y colonia, se aferró a sus brazos con fuerza, casi reteniéndolo de una forma que no podía describir. ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué vendría ahora? ¿Cuál era el paso que tenía que dar ahora? Se sentía abrumada, sentía que no importase lo que hiciera alguien saldría herido y no había forma de volver atrás, se separó poco a poco de él y volteo a verlo, le dio una sonrisa cálida y beso con suavidad sus labios, casi como un roce. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza, sintió como sus respiraciones chocaban y no le molestaba para nada, nada en él le molestaba, al contrario, todo le molestaba de ella en ese instante. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así de perdida, abrumada, con miedo; sus pensamientos no estaban ordenados, era mejor decir que sus pensamientos no eran nada. Se separó de él y le miro directamente a los ojos ¿no existía un camino sin dolor? ¿Por qué todo lo que estaba iba mal? ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente bueno?

\- gracias por venir – acaricio su mejilla –

\- no me agradezcas aun – sonrió tomando su mano –

\- debo ir por Ichika a casa de nii-sama –

\- ¿te acompaño? -

\- estaré bien – le sonrió –

\- ¿segura? –

\- si –

Se levantó y le sonrió ampliamente, tomo su bolso y la mano de él. Ambos abordaron su auto, vio como él se despedía de la mano y se alejaba en su auto. Tomo el manubrio con ambas manos y miro al horizonte ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Reviso su bolso una vez más para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, prendió el motor y se puso en marcha.

 _What have I done?_ _  
_ _I wish I could run,_ _  
_ _Away from this ship going under_ _  
_ _Just trying to help_ _  
_ _Hurt everyone else_ _  
_ _Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders._

Condujo con cierta rapidez hacia la casa de su hermano, estaciono hábilmente y se bajo del auto, al entrar el mayordomo le saludo y ella correspondió el saludo fugazmente, busco a su hija con una necesidad desesperante, la necesitaba, necesitaba tenerla en sus brazos y llenarse de coraje y de fuerza una vez más por y con ella. Entro a la pieza de juegos que habían adaptado especialmente por Ichika y ahí estaba, con su hermana leyendo un cuento, mejor dicho, Hisana le leía a la pequeña que estaba abrazando su peluche, dio un paso con temor para no romper esa escena, pero fue inevitable, sus grandes ojos se fijaron ella y corrió con alegría, cayo de rodillas y abrazo a su pequeña con fuerza, la retuvo unos momentos a pesar que ella le preguntaba que iba mal, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso. Sintió una mano en su hombro, su hermana estaba también ahí, se separó de la pequeña y se levantó para que no viera sus lágrimas.

\- Ichika –

\- ¿si mamá? -

\- quédate jugando un momento aquí, debo hablar con Hisana –

\- está bien – respondió bajando el tono –

\- oye – se acercó a ella con una sonrisa – te amo –

\- sonrojo – yo igual mami –

Con eso la pequeña se fue y prendió el televisor, ambas caminaron sin decir nada; no era necesario llegaron a mismo sitio, el pequeño puente, Rukia se apoyó en el barandal mientras que Hisana estaba detrás de ella.

\- Hisana –

\- ¿si? – dijo acercándose-

\- ¿Por qué arruino todo? –

\- ¿de qué hablas? –

\- siempre arruino todo, desde que era pequeña – gimoteo – siempre rompía algo a pesar de intentar hacer bien las cosas, pero no me resultaban –

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ni siquiera mi matrimonio pude mantenerlo –

\- No es tu culpa Rukia –

\- Renji me engaña desde que llegamos a Japón –

\- ¿Qué? – se puso a su lado _  
_

 _What can you do when your good isn't good enough_ _  
_ _And all that you touch tumbles down?_ _  
_ _Cause my best intentions_ _  
_ _Keep making a mess of things,_ _  
_ _I just wanna fix it somehow_ _  
_ _But how many times will it take?_ _  
_ _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

\- ¿Cómo? – gimoteo nuevamente - ¿Cómo arreglo todo el daño que he hecho? –

\- Rukia ¿de qué hablas? No es tu culpa que te engañar–le interrumpe -

\- Hice que Ichigo se separara de su esposa – lloriqueo – intento hacer lo mejor, pero todo sale mal ¿Qué debo hacer? No importa lo que haga ¡dañe tanto a esa mujer Dios mío! La destruí, destruí su vida, sus sueños ¡su familia! Intente que todo mejorara, pero aun así lo arruino ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dar paso atrás ¿verdad? Tengo que seguir delante de una u otra forma, pero, ¿Cuánto tomara?

\- ¡Rukia! – la abraza- no seas tonta no es tu culpa, realmente no es tu culpa pequeña tonta – la mira y limpia sus lágrimas – en cosas del amor siempre que hay un tercero hay alguien que termina herido, es inevitable porque una relación es de dos personas; siempre ha sido y será así, no es tu culpa amar a Ichigo y él a ti a pesar de haber estado con su esposa por tanto tiempo y Renji… -

\- El error de Renji fue ocultármelo, lo habría entendido ¡Como lo habría entendido! –

\- ¿no estas enojada? -

\- estoy furiosa, furiosa conmigo por no estar enojada con él por toda esta situación porque lo entiendo, porque yo también estuve al borde de engañarlo, pero fui más razonable y menos pasional y mira lo que ocurrió con todo, no sé qué hacer, no entiendo nada, no sé qué pensar, a donde ir ¡no sé qué hacer! – decía llorando – me siento perdida, frustrada, colérica, triste decepcionada de mi misma – la mira – No sé qué hacer, odio sentirme así –

Hisana se queda viendo a su pequeña hermana por unos segundos para luego abrazarla fuertemente a lo que esta comienza a llorar en sus brazos, otro recuerdo triste para ese pequeño puente ¿Cuánto más podía resistir? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto encontrar la felicidad en el amor a Rukia? La abrazo con más fuerza.

\- ¿Qué le diré a Ichika? – gimoteo - ¿Qué le diré a mi pequeña con respecto esto? ¿Cómo reaccionara? Dios, no quiero verla sufrir, no puedo verla sufrir… -

\- todo saldrá bien –

Quiso morderse la lengua cuando dijo eso, pero ya lo había dicho, la apretó con más fuerza ¿Qué podía hacer por su hermana ahora? Dejarla llorar en sus brazos, contenerla como siempre, como siempre lo había hecho.

\- necesito despejarme – se separó - ¿cuidas a Ichika?

\- Rukia no creo que sea prudente que salgas –

\- No quiero que me vea así – contesto caminando

\- estas demasiado nerviosa- respondía caminando detrás de ella

\- estaré bien – dijo tomando su bolso – dile que fui de compras – tomo sus anteojos de sol – esta nublado – susurro subiendo al auto -

\- **¡Rukia!** – grito su hermana desde la entada –

\- ¡nos vemos! -

 _Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_ _  
_ _Cause I can't go back and undo this_ _  
_ _I just have to stay and face mistakes,_ _  
_ _But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_ _  
_

Puso la música fuerte y tomo la carretera a algún lugar debía llevarla y lo vería en el trayecto. ¿Qué haría ahora? Es decir, estaba tan perdida que no sabía qué hacer, debía ordenar sus pensamientos uno por uno. Primero debía ser fuerte, debía tener fortaleza para enfrentar todo lo que se venía, esto le daría una enseñanza en algún momento y aprendería a salir de estas situaciones; no podía hacer nada más que llevar con ellas sus miedos y enfrentarlos uno a uno así que debía ser fuerte. No podía volver atrás y mucho menos arrepentirse, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? No se arrepentía de poder estar con Ichigo, de poder sentir su aroma, de poder besar sus labios y abrazar ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que sabía que le pertenecía.

Cerro sus ojos unos segundos, prendió la calefacción, había empezado hacer frio.

Por otro lado, sin contarla, había otra persona bastante herida y esa era Orihime, la esposa o ex esposa de Ichigo, ya no sabía cómo referirse a ella, la había atacado ¡le había dejado sangrando! Debería estar enojada y llamarla loca, pero nuevamente, la entendía ¡maldita empatía! Golpeo el manubrio con sus manos ¡quería estar furiosa con todo el mundo! ¡quería odiarlos a todos! Pero no podía porque se sentía la mala de la película, sentía que era la villana y que había acabado con la felicidad de todo el mundo.

Orihime tenía su vida tranquila antes que ella llegara y todo había pasado en tan poco tiempo, intento que Ichigo arreglara las cosas con ella y había funcionado hasta cierto punto, pero ¡maldita sea! Golpeo el manubrio de nuevo.

Encendido el parabrisas, una leve lluvia había comenzado.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo con ella? ¿Por qué siempre se sentía la malvada? ¿la que hacia las cosas mal? Intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero no funcionaban, siempre lo mismo, desde la escuela; a buscaban para que brindara ayuda a alguna chica que estaba enamorada de Ichigo a declararse ¿y que hacia? Se olvidaba de lo que sentía y ayudaba ¡idiota! Pero si no lo hacía se sentía mal…

. _  
_ _What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_ _  
_ _And all that you touch tumbles down?_ _  
_ _Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,_ _  
_ _I just wanna fix it somehow_ _  
_ _But how many times will it take?_ _  
_ _Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

¿Cuántas veces lloro por la misma situación? Unas lágrimas comenzaron anidarse en sus ojos, quería que Orihime no sufriera, pero sabía que era imposible, Hisana tenía razón, cuando había tres personas alguien debía salir lastimado, pero ¿Por qué tan lastimada? Ah… porque amo de verdad, porque era amor de verdad, un amor que ella había interrumpido de golpe, con razón la odiaba. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer libremente, no quería seguir llorando, pero necesitaba sacar ese nudo, y exploto, exploto en llanto, grito, se aferró al manubrio, lo golpeo una y mil veces más maldiciendo su suerte. No quería que alguien saliera lastimado, pero ¿y ella? Ella estaba lastimada también, también se sentía rota de una u otra forma, sintió como el dolor del engaño de Renji venía a su alma, volvió a llorar, frustrada y con tristeza.

La lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Estaba cansada de tener que hacer siempre las cosas bien, de ser la voz de la razón, de ser la madura de buscar el lado lógico. Cansada de apaciguar su pasión y sus intereses por otras cosas, cansada de postergarse siempre por otros, estiro su mano y busco pañuelos lo que provoco que su móvil cayera en los pies del copiloto, no le presto importancia, limpio su nariz y fijo su mirada en el camino, debía ser cautelosa por la lluvia. ¿Qué haría ahora? Renji estaba en un hotel, pero eventualmente debía hablar con él de nuevo, es el padre de su hija y ambos debían contarle a la pequeña lo que iba a pasar.

El llanto acudió nuevamente a ella ¿Cuánto iría a sufrir Ichika con la separación de sus padres? Siempre habían estado los tres, siempre en las buenas y en las malas, nunca por separado. Dios su hija la iba a odiar, no quería que odiara a Renji, no era su culpa ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña que ambos aman a otras personas? Suena tan fácil pero la cabeza de los niños trabaja de una manera completamente diferente.

 _So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air,_ _  
_ _And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_ _  
_ _Yeah, I'll send down a wish. Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_ _  
_ _And then finally someone will see how much I care_ _  
_

Las lágrimas estaban en sus ojos, y no se detenían, estaba tan cansada, pero debía seguir. La vida era injusta, sentía que caería en cualquier momento y no se levantaría que estaría atrapada en una tristeza, en una lluvia tan fuerte que esta le ganaría, estaba dolida, cansada, más que nada cansada. ¿debía seguir peleando? Soltó un poco el manubrio y suspiro, estaba cansada de hacer todo bien, cansada de pensar y de razonar tanto las cosas. Deseo con tantas fuerzas que por un minuto nada importara, que todo se desvaneciera, deseo con fuerza al cielo para que todo se detuviera, que la vida no fuera así de injusta en ese momento con ella.

La lluvia caía con fuerza y no dejaba ver.

Bajo el volumen de la radio y decidió volver, tenía que volver a ser fuerte, a ser razonable, a ser ella. Su teléfono sonó no habría prestado atención si no fuera porque era el ringtone que tenía para su hija, miro de donde provenía la luz y la carretera, no venía nada y no se veía nada, tanteo con su mano en busca del celular pero no lo pillaba, miro al suelo por un segundo buscando pero una bocina la saco de esa tarea, al volver a ver vio los focos de un camión, giro con rapidez pero el suelo estaba resbaladizo por la lluvia lo que provoco que girara en su auto hasta chocar con la barrera de contención lo que incito que volcara en su auto, la lluvia seguía cayendo, la gente comenzó a bajarse de sus autos para ayudar, mientras que ella con cansancio veía el móvil que seguía sonando y mostraba la foto de Ichika en la pantalla. No estaba sintiendo dolor, no sabía porque, pero escuchaba la lluvia caer con fuerza, cerro sus ojos y se dejó envolver por esa triste y fuerte lluvia.

* * *

\- ¡Nii-san! – exclamo Yuzu - ¿te cortaste?

\- n-no – se quedó viendo la taza -

\- es extraño que se partiera la taza en dos – agrego Karin –

\- espero que no sea un mal presagio – dijo Yuzu –

\- Papá -dijo el niño – se te cayo esto –

El pequeño dejo el objeto en manos de su padre, la pulsera que le había dado la chica de ojos violetas, miro por la ventana y escucho la lluvia caer fuertemente, apretó la pulsera con fuerza. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su corazón se aceleró.

\- Rukia – susurro -

* * *

Get it Right - Glee


	10. No te vayas

No te vayas

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _No sé si estamos hechos el uno para el otro,_

 _pero si hemos llegado hasta acá es porque seguimos eligiéndonos cada día_

 _y eso es como estar hechos el uno para el otro"_

 _\- Leunam-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡mujer joven involucrada en un accidente de tránsito! – exclama un hombre con bata blanca corriendo al lado de una camilla – Necesito signos vitales –

\- Aquí están – decía una enfermera pasándole los datos –

\- Informen mas – dijo mirando a los paramédicos –

\- Mujer joven, 28 años de edad aproximadamente– exclamaba – volcó en carretera evitando coque con un camión, brazo fracturado al igual que varias costillas, presumimos que posee heridas internas, ha estado inconsciente desde que la encontramos –

\- contacten a sus familiares –

En la casa Kuchiki, Hisana caminaba para todos lados, ya era tarde, eran cerca de las 12 de la noche y Rukia no daba señales de vida, no contestaba su celular y no llamaba; la pequeña dormía plácidamente en la habitación que era de su madre cuando era joven. ¿Dónde estaba Rukia? Miro por la ventana y veía la lluvia caer a cantaros ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Estaba nerviosa y asustada, llevo sus manos a su pecho y cerro sus ojos con fuerza. Sintió como una mano se apoyó en su hombro, volteo y vio a Byakuya a su lado con su semblante serio.

\- tranquila –

\- tengo un mal presentimiento – confeso – Rukia nunca ha desaparecido de esta forma, estaba nerviosa antes de irse…

\- empezare a hacer llamadas – dijo tomando sus dos hombros y obligándola a voltear hacia él- tranquila, estará bien, la encontraremos –

La mujer abrazo a su esposo con fuerza lo cual él correspondió inmediatamente, se refugio en sus brazos buscando un poco de tranquilidad y serenidad, se quedaron así un momento hasta que la puerta principal se abrió con fuerza y de sorpresa, Byakuya se alejó de ella con rapidez y fue al lugar del ruido encontrándose con Renji, estaba mojado y su rostro demostraba pánico.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto Byakuya acercándose –

\- Rukia… - dijo él –

\- ¿Qué paso con Rukia? – pregunto Hisana acercándose, con un rostro de miedo y con sus manos en su pecho -

* * *

Se encontraba en el patio, en la terraza más específicamente fumando un cigarro, viendo la lluvia caer, no podía quedarse dormido, estaba intranquilo, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan intranquilo? Dio otra bocanada a su cigarro y vio como el humo se mezclaba y desaparecía por la lluvia que caía fuertemente, sintió como alguien se unía a él y prendía otro cigarro.

\- ¿no puedes dormir? –

\- no, estoy nervioso – respondió cerrando los ojos –

\- ¿sucede algo? –

\- no lo sé – volteo a verlo – no sé qué sucede, tengo una especie de mal presentimiento papá –

\- ¿Orihime? –

\- hable con Tatsuki y esta con ella – apago el cigarro – y Kazui está durmiendo arriba, ya fui a verlo –

\- ¿Rukia-chan? –

\- no contesta el celular, debe estar donde Byakuya – se sienta – aún debe estar nerviosa y shockeada por lo que sucedió con su esposo -

\- ese idiota, lo golpearía si pudiera – dijo cerrando su mano –

\- pensamos igual – respondió –

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- la 1 de la madrugada –

\- bien creo que iré a dormir hijo – puso su mano en su hombro –

\- si – se levanta – yo igual -suena su celular – ¿diga? –

La expresión de Ichigo poco a poco comenzó a cambiar, de tranquilidad a espanto, un leve temblor apareció en su cuerpo, Isshin se quedó a su lado esperando saber que sucedía, colgó y el aparato cayó de su mano, se quedó inmóvil sin poder mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando en ese momento, solo escuchaba la lluvia caer con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba helado y las palabras no lograban salir.

\- Ichigo ¿Qué suce-? –

\- Rukia tuvo un accidente de autos – hablo – está en el hospital de urgencia, me acaba de llamar Hisana –

\- vamos, no puedes manejar en ese estado –

Camino por inercia, se abrigo y salieron en el auto a toda velocidad. No podía ser, no podía ser ¿Rukia? ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ser ¡Con un demonio! Todo menos eso, todos menos su Rukia, prendió un cigarro dentro del auto, estaba nervioso ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora era un manojo de nervios y eso que era doctor, esto lo había visto miles de veces y era por lo mismo que ese nerviosismo estaba en su cuerpo, sabia como llegaban los accidentados de tránsito, cuál era el porcentaje que se salvaba y como quedaban, tiro la colilla por la ventana al ver que llegaban al hospital. Se bajó con rapidez y llamo a la mujer con la que había hablado antes, camino donde le dijo que estaban, en la sala de espera de cirugía de urgencia.

Al llegar vio a Hisana sentada tomada de la mano de Byakuya y a Renji apoyado en la pared, la luz roja de "operando" aún estaba encendida ¿Cuánto llevaban ahí?

\- Byakuya –

\- Kurosaki – dijo él –

\- Ichigo-san – susurro Hisana con su voz quebrada, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar –

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto acercándose a ambos –

\- tuvo un accidente, no vio un camión y al evitarlo volcó por la lluvia – explico Byakuya llevando su mano a su frente –

\- se golpeó la cabeza, tenía hemorragias internas y fracturas varias – agrego Hisana- están operándola hace 2 horas –

Se quedó de pie al escuchar lo que habían dicho, miro a Renji por un momento, quería romperla la cara, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, se acercó y estrecho su mano en forma de saludo a lo que este respondió un poco ido. Su padre se sentó al lado de Byakuya mientras que él se sentó al lado de Hisana, debían seguir esperando.

No sabía que tan rápido iba el tiempo y que tan lento lo estaba sintiendo, pero parecía una eternidad, no sabía que más podía hacer, se había levantado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, había fumado como un condenado y ya llevaba 5 cafés de tamaño grande ¿Cuándo terminaría todo esto? Saco su teléfono celular y vio la hora, habían pasado 2 horas más desde que habían llegado, o sea que la chica llevaba 4 horas de operación. Eso no era bueno, Dios eso no era nada bueno. ¿Qué podía suceder ahora? Estaba aterrado, completamente aterrado por ella.

La luz se apagó y todos se levantaron, eran las 3 de la madrugada y el doctor salió con aspecto cansado.

\- ¿Familia Kuchiki Rukia?

\- s-soy su hermana – respondió Hisana-

\- yo su e-esposo – dijo dificultad –

\- de momento está estable, tenía hemorragias internas, estómago perforado, costillas fracturadas y el brazo izquierdo fracturado también – mira la ficha – tiene un golpe en la cabeza que debemos seguir observando – los mira – logramos controlar las hemorragias y trabajamos en el estómago perforado.

\- ¿ella esta…? – pregunto la mujer asustada –

\- como dije debemos observar el golpe de cabeza, no sabemos que consecuencia traerá, llego inconsciente al hospital debemos ver qué sucede, las primeras 24 horas con cruciales –

\- gracias – respondió Byakuya tomando de los hombros a Hisana –

El doctor se alejó de ellos con tranquilidad, el silencio reino entre ellos hasta que Hisana comenzó a llorar, se sentó y llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo ¿Por qué su pequeña hermana estaba pasando por esto? ¿Por qué ella estaba pasando por esto? Su pequeña Rukia, su pequeña y dulce Rukia; su corazón le dolió con más fuerza y el llanto fue un poco más doloroso, Byakuya se sentó a su lado y acaricio su espalda tratando de confortarla, pero era inútil, él estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se podía decir que Byakuya no estaba en ese momento con ellos, Renji estaba parado, mirando sus pies detenidamente ¿era su culpa? ¿esto era su culpa? Claro que sí, era su culpa, sino hubiera peleado con ella, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan poco hombre ¡demonios! Cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, Rukia, su amiga, su confidente, la madre de su hija… ¿Qué más daño le podía hacer a esa mujer con su traición?

Ichigo se sentó, habían detenido las hemorragias y las fracturas estaban controladas, le preocupaba un poco la perforación del estómago, pero como había dicho el medico lo habían tratado, entrelazo sus dedos y apoyo su cabeza en ellos, Rukia se había golpeado la cabeza por lo cual podía tener un TEC cerrado, aparte de la inconciencia desde que llego al hospital, suspiro. Se acerco su padre y converso sobre sus sospechas a lo que él le dio su opinión, Rukia podía quedar con una amnesia temporal, coma o nada, esas eran las opciones que tenía Isshin, no sabía que tan fuerte había sido el golpe por lo cual solo podía dar esos diagnósticos sin saber la gravedad. Suspiro y se sentó en la silla un momento, pensando lo que había dicho su padre, cerró los ojos con fuerza y pidió que no fuera nada grave.

La noche paso entre pensamientos y sentimientos culposos por todos los que estaban presente en el hospital _"¿Habría podido hacer más?"_ esa era la pregunta presente en la cabeza de cada uno, cada quien estaba ensimismado, ¿Qué paso venia ahora? Esperar, simplemente esperar porque el tiempo debía dar la última palabra esta vez y no dependía de nadie más; debían aferrarse a la fuerza de la mujer, de esa vitalidad que le caracterizaba, esa risa a todo pulmón, esa energía con las que hacia las cosas y la pasión que ponía en todo lo que hacía. La presencia de una enfermera los puso alerta a todos, la siguieron con pasos inseguros y les mostro, detrás de un vidrio estaba ella, con todo tipo de aparato en su cuerpo, con un yeso, con parches en diversos lugares. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por completo, su piel blanca manchada por marcas de heridas y moretones varios; se escuchó como el llanto de Hisana rompía el silencio y tocaba el vidrio que los separaba, solo susurraba el nombre de la chica, Byakuya cerro sus ojos y la abrazo desde atrás por sus hombros lo cual ella cayo por la falta de fuerza, Renji estaba inmóvil viendo a aquella mujer, con la cual había vivido 10 años de su vida, 10 años donde habían sido inseparables; se apoyó en la pared y cayo lentamente hasta sentarse en el suelo.

\- lo mejor en este momento es irnos – dijo Isshin – ella de momento no despertará y debemos descansar – suspiro – creo que todos aquí tienen algo en que pensar –

Asintieron con lentitud y comenzaron a caminar con la misma lentitud que asintieron, Ichigo se quedó un momento mientras todos se iban de a poco, apoyo su mano derecha en el vidrio, apretó sus diente y cerro sus ojos.

\- no vayas donde no te puedo seguir, Rukia – susurro-

Los días habían pasado y Rukia no despertaba, por producto del golpe en la cabeza la mujer de ojos violáceos estaba en coma. Los días se convirtieron en un mes, luego otro y otro cumpliéndose ese día 17 meses desde el accidente, la chica estaba en una habitación sola, las flores eran presente en cada instante, Hisana estaba todo el día con ella, le leía libros, ponía su música favorita y hablaba con ella.

\- hoy nuevamente vendrá Ichigo-kun – sonrió arreglándole el cabello – Renji también desea venir, pero no sabe qué hacer de momento – suspiro - ¿Cuándo volverás? Ichika te extraña a mas no poder, tú y ella son tan unidas… debes saber la soledad que siente la pequeña – suspiro – hoy luego de la escuela vendrá a verte

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a un peli naranjo con unos lirios, sonrió con melancolía al ver a Hisana hablando con su hermana, esta le sonrió al verlo y tomo las flores, se excusó diciendo que iría por agua para estas, dejando a Ichigo con la pelinegra solos. Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano con delicadeza, los moretones habían desaparecido en su totalidad, ahora eran una especie de recuerdo.

\- ¿será hoy el día que me maravillaras con tu voz? – dijo con tristeza – No sabes cuánto te extraño enana – beso su mano – tienes que regresar, todos están esperando, Hisana, Byakuya, Ichika, mis hermanas, el viejo, hasta Renji – sonrió al nombrar al último – yo te sigo esperando ¿Hasta cuándo me harás esperar? Intercambiemos de lugar, yo te puedo reemplazar ahora para que no sientas dolor; tú lo dijiste, tu dolor es mi dolor – dijo con su voz quebrada – no me dejes de nuevo –

Apretó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y apoyo su frente en ella, cerro sus ojos y lloro silenciosamente, con un demonio la extrañaba ¡la extrañaba! La necesitaba con él en ese momento, necesitaba estar con ella como antes. Sintió una leve fuerza en su mano, se alejó y miro cuidadosamente, sus ojos no se abrieron por lo cual se paró y miro por la ventana, debía haber sido su maldita imaginación.

 _la princesa despierta con un beso del príncipe_

Volteo con rapidez ahí estaba ella con sus ojos cerrados, movió la mascarilla, se sentó a su lado en la cama y con sumo cuidado se acercó a su rostro, una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de ella proveniente de él, beso sus labios tiernamente recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de aquella mujer, recordando el porqué era adicto a ella en cada instante, se separó aun con sus ojos cerrados y con lágrimas anidadas, una mano limpio una lagrima de su mejilla que había escapado, abrió sus ojos de golpe y la vio, sonriendo débilmente con esos ojos violetas brillantes, las lágrimas acudieron a él de manera inmediata y cayeron con más fluidez, ella sonrió un poco más; tomo las manos de la mujer y las beso mil veces, susurrando el nombre de ella entre cada beso mientras que ella simplemente sonreía, libero una de sus manos y acaricio esos cabellos anaranjados que tanto amaba, logrando que el aroma de él inundara la habitación, respiro y se llenó del aroma de él, sonrió más, siguió acariciando sus suaves cabellos; estaban más largos, como los tenía cuando iban a la escuela, largos y desordenados; una especie de nostalgia la cubrió ¿Por qué estaban tan largos?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hisana la cual quedo de pie mirando la escena, ahí estaba Ichigo con las manos de Rukia entre las de él, llorando como un niño y su hermana, oh, su dulce hermana con sus ojos abiertos mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa en sus labios; dio unos pasos con lentitud, dejo el florero a un lado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se arrodillo para ver a su pequeña Rukia, acaricio su rostro y beso su frente, ahí estaba de nuevo, ahí estaban los ojos de su hermana y la sonrisa de ella.

\- R-Rukia – susurro – mi Rukia-chan – diciendo eso la abrazo con fuerza –

En cuestión de una hora, Byakuya había llegado al hospital, los doctores habían evaluado a la mujer, la cual se veía bien, pero estaba débil, le suministraron más medicamentos intravenosos y se tendría que quedar más tiempo internada para la rehabilitación.

Se veía más tranquila, sus mejillas tenían un leve tono rosado y su apetito estaba volviendo poco a poco a pesar de comer, Ichigo la visitaba todos los días y hablaban de todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

\- Ichigo – le miro sentada en la cama–

\- ¿sí? – respondió mirando un libro –

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve en coma? – pregunto mirando por la ventana el día soleado -

\- no importa – dijo cambiando de hoja -

\- dime – le miró fijamente y con un poco se suplica-

\- 17 meses, 1 año 5 meses – respondió dejando el libro de lado –

\- Ichika… - le miro desesperada –

\- todos nos hemos preocupado de ella – la miro – ha estado bien, siempre viene a visitarte, en un momento fue difícil, pero está bien -

\- pero ella… -

\- entro al colegio, tiene 7 años ya – la miro con una sonrisa

\- y-ya veo – respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos – y-yo me perdí esos momentos…-

\- Rukia… -

\- me perdí su cumpleaños número 7 –

\- no es tu culpa –

\- debió sentirse tan sola… mi pequeña – susurro llevando su mano a su pecho – mi niña -

\- está bien –

\- ¿te sentiste solo? – le miro- ¿me extrañaste? –

\- ¿q-que dices? – respondió nervioso – y-yo no te extrañ- - se callo -

\- perdóname por dejarte tanto tiempo solo -le sonrió con tristeza – lamento haberme ido sin avisar –

\- cállate – se sentó en la cama – te extrañe

\- lo sé – acaricio su mejilla – tu cabello esta largo –

\- lo sé-

\- como cuando estábamos en el colegio – acaricio los cabellos de él-

\- sí – cerro sus ojos sintiendo el contacto de la cálida mano de ella sobre su mejilla–

\- ya todo estará mejor – sonrió - ¿sí?

\- si… - respondió soltando una lagrima solitaria – lo sé

\- ven – estiro sus brazos – ven aquí -

El hombre se acercó con cuidado a ella y se dejó abrazar por aquella mujer, se apoyó en el pecho de ellas y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras que ella abrazaba sus hombros y su cabeza, acariciaba sus cabellos una vez más, apoyaba su barbilla en la coronilla de él y cerraba sus ojos. Dios, cuanto la había extrañado, había sido como el infierno esos 17 meses sin ella, sin su presencia, sin su ayuda o su apoyo. Pero estaba bien ahora que ella estaba ahí, pero una molestia en su cabeza le hizo despertar de ese momento perfecto, debía decirle todo a Rukia debía contarle todo lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo, lo que el tiempo había ocasionado en él y en los otros.

Debía contarle que Orihime se había llevado a Kazui.


	11. Motivos

**Motivos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todos llevamos dentro una insospechada fuerza,_

 _que emerge cuando la vida nos pone a prueba._

 _Isabel Allende._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte – se alejo de ella

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le mira –

\- suspiro – Rukia, todo el tiempo que no estuviste sucedieron cosas –

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- yo... – se levanta y se dirige a la ventana –

\- Ichigo me estoy preocupando ¿Qué pasa? – le mira más fijamente –

\- Rukia…- voltea a verla -

 _1 año y 5 meses atrás…_

\- ¿Qué? –

Ahí estaban, sentados en el living que antes compartían como familia, dos tazas de café estaban servidas en la mesa de centro entregando un aroma al lugar, ella estaba sentada con tranquilidad en el sillón de tres cuerpos, sus manos estaban en su regazo mientras que él estaba parado, se había levantado de su asiento al escuchar las palabras de la mujer que tenía frente de él, su sangre estaba hirviendo, sentía como un remolino estaba en su interior, perdón ¿remolino? Mejor dicho, un huracán estaba haciendo estragos en su interior ¿sería verdad? ¿había escuchado bien lo que había dicho Orihime? No, no podía ser verdad, ella no era así se supone ¡ella no podía hacer eso!

\- ¿Qué? – repitió nuevamente –

\- Me llevare a Kazui – dijo de nuevo –

\- ¿llevártelo? ¿¡a donde!? –

\- Ichigo no te puedes hacer cargo de él, estas pendiente de tu trabajo y de ella – miro al lado – mi hijo estará mejor conmigo –

\- ¡nuestro hijo! ¡Orihime también es mi hijo!

\- ¿ahora es nuestro?

\- siempre ha sido nuestro hijo – la miro ofendido – jamás me he olvidado de mi hijo, siempre estuve para él, siempre ha sido el primero que todo ¡primero que yo inclusive! –

\- hasta que llego ella –

\- no olvides quien es la que se iba por ataques de celos –

\- es diferente –

\- ¿Qué va ser diferente?

\- ella no estará y tú tampoco para molestar mis nervios –

\- no, no te lo llevaras –

\- ¿quieres el divorcio? Bien, pero me llevo a mi hijo-

\- no hay forma que eso suceda Orihime –

\- ¡ya! ¡déjame llevarme a Kazui!

\- **¿¡estas loca!?** – grito -

\- **¡tú ocasionaste esto! ¡tú te lo buscaste!** – grito de vuelta -

\- ¿yo? – la queda mirando – así que de eso se trata –

\- ¿eh? - se levanta y le mira –

\- ¿quieres lastimarme? –

\- desvía su mirada-

\- ¿Cuánto me odias ahora Orihime? – se acerca a ella – ¿Cuánto es tu odio hacia mí que alejas a mi hijo? –

\- no es así – junta sus manos –

\- ¿no? –

\- no te odio Ichigo-

\- ¿entonces por qué? –

\- soy su madre, y corresponde que viva conmigo –

\- pero no puedes llevártelo lejos –

\- necesito irme de aquí- le mira –

\- nunca quise dañarte –

\- cierra sus ojos con dolor – lo hiciste –

\- perdóname –

\- no sirve tu perdón – lanzo con veneno – encárgate de ella que es lo que más te importa en este instante y yo me llevare a Kazui lejos de ustedes ¿es lo que deseas no? – se aleja- tener tu vida libre sin mí y sin tu hijo para rehacerla con esa mujer ¿quieres eso? ¡eso te estoy dando!

- **¡no quiero eso!** – estalla enojado - ¿Qué está mal contigo? Amo a mi hijo, sobre todas las cosas –

\- ¿sobre ella? – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Ichigo ya no me interesa, me llevare a Kazui-

\- no, no lo harás porque lo impediré –

\- tu no me puedes impedir nada – le mira –

\- ¿quieres hacer esto difícil Orihime? Lo haremos difícil –

\- ¿ah sí? -

\- sí, nos veremos en tribunales si es necesario-

\- entonces no me molestara verte ahí –

\- ¿Qué paso contigo? –

\- el dolor hace cambiar a la gente – le mira con rabia –

\- no -toma su chaqueta y se dirige a la puerta – los celos y el odio cambia a la gente –

Diciendo eso el pelinaranja salió de la casa que había compartido con aquella mujer por tanto tiempo, dio un suspiro sonoro y prendió un cigarrillo, camino hacia su auto, sabía que sería difícil hablar con Orihime, pero jamás pensó que ella quisiera alejarlo de su hijo, no podía ser verdad.

Comenzó su camino hacia su departamento, había arrendado uno cerca del hospital donde trabajaba, tenía una habitación para Kazui, con juguetes, libros y muchas cosas más que le gustaban al pequeño, nuevamente lleno sus pulmones con el humo del cigarro. ¿tribunales? O quería llegar a eso con aquella mujer, pero no podía sentarse y ver como lo alejaban de su hijo ¿podía? No simplemente no podía.

 _1 año atrás._

Tribunales.

Ahí estaba Ichigo sentado al lado de su abogado, y detrás de él, Byakuya, Hisana y su padre y hermanas mientras que al otro lado estaba Orihime junto a su abogado y detrás de ella unos amigos, Tatsuki y Ishida. El juez estaba leyendo todas las evidencias que se habían entregado. Desde remuneraciones hasta análisis psicológicos, entrevista de testigos y demases.

\- señores Kurosaki, adelante –

Ambos se acercaron con tranquilidad donde el juez.

\- aquí dice que desean el divorcio –

-sí señoría – respondio ella –

\- ¿motivos –

\- creo que hay motivos irreparables, señoría – respondió él –

\- entiendo – bajo la mirada a los papeles – ¿la casa? –

\- puede quedársela ella – respondió él –

\- ¿automóvil?

\- él –

\- veo que están resueltos con esto – miro nuevamente los papeles – vuelvan a sus lugares-

Ambos hicieron caso al juez, se dedicaron una leve mirada fugaz y se sentaron en sus lugares, ya no eran los chicos que se conocieron en la universidad llenos de miedo por nacer el pequeño, ahora eran dos adultos peleando por la tuición de ese mismo pequeño que los hizo temblar de miedo, los lleno de felicidad y rebalso de amor en diferentes situaciones.

\- el divorcio está decidido, con reparticiones voluntarias por los involucrados, la próxima sesión hablaremos sobre la tuición de Kazui Kurosaki – golpea con el martillo –

 _10 meses atrás_

\- inicia el caso por la tuición del único hijo del matrimonio Kurosaki, Kazui Kurosaki-

\- señoría- hablo el abogado de Orihime – mi cliente exige la tuición de su hijo ya que el padre de este cometió adulterio, encontrándose varias veces con otra mujer durante el matrimonio, dejando de lado sus responsabilidades como padre de este –

\- objeción –

\- ha lugar –

\- si señoría, como decía. Mi clienta exige tuición y además desea llevarse a menor fuera del país ya que el quedarse en el país le provoca malos recuerdos lo que ha provocado que caiga en una depresión siendo tratada por un psicólogo, el señor Kurosaki pasa su día trabajando y en el momento d desocuparse se dirige al hospital a cuidar a Rukia Kuchiki lo que lo deja sin tiempo – dijo sentándose –

\- señoría, mi cliente trabaja de 8 a 19 hrs ya que la señora Inoue no permite que vea al hiño durante la semana, lo que deja los fines de semana libre para estar con su hijo. Cabe destacar que la señora Inoue es vulnerable anímicamente y emocionalmente ya que, según el propio niño – saca un papel- su mamá ha estado rara y lloro frente mío y de tía Tatsuki, sin mencionar que hay veces que ha lastimado al niño por su vulnerabilidad –

\- objeción, mi cliente está en tratamiento –

\- me retracto, pero – mira al juez - ¿Cuánto tiempo estará en tratamiento? ¿será correcto que el niño esta con ella mientras está en tratamiento?

\- objeción –

\- rechazado – mira al abogado – prosiga –

\- ¿Quién dice que la señora Inoue no tenga una recaída? Tengo aquí en mis manos, el diagnóstico del psicólogo que atendió a la señora Inoue, su vulnerabilidad que logro que el negocio de la familia Kurosaki casi se fuera a quiebra por sus celos, llegando a ser como dijo el psiquiatra y el psicólogo, celópata – diciendo eso se fue a sentar –

 _10 meses atrás…_

\- dígame señorita Ariwasa – le miro el abogado - ¿hace cuánto conoce a los involucrados? -

\- desde la escuela a Ichigo y desde la universidad a Orihime –

\- ¿Qué tan amiga es de ambos? –

\- diría que bien amiga –

\- ¿Cuántas veces fue la señora Inoue a su casa llorando?

\- bastantes –

\- ¿la causa?

\- peleas con Ichigo –

\- ¿llevaba a su hijo? –

\- n-no, pero siempr- -

\- o sea, de sus palabras, ¿cada vez que la señora Inoue peleaba con el señor Kurosaki, ella se iba y dejaba al niño con su padre?

\- s-si –

\- ¿el niño sufrió algún accidente estando con él?

\- no –

\- es decir, ¿el niño se encontraba bien cuando ella llegaba? –

\- si –

\- ¿vio usted alguna vez a la señora Inoue perder el control sobre ella misma estando con su hijo? –

\- uhm… - dudo –

\- le recuerdo que está bajo juramento señorita Arisawa –

\- un día, cuando fuimos a buscar a Kazui, Orihime vio a Kazui hablando con Ru- Kuchiki-san, se acercó a ellos y lo alejo de una manera un poco violenta –

\- ¿celos? –

\- no lo sé, podría ser, no estoy segura – miro a otro lado –

\- no tengo más preguntas, señoría –

 _8 meses atrás…_

\- señorita Kurosaki – la mira – ¿me podría decir si su hermano veía a la señora Kuchiki?

\- sí, son amigos desde la primaria – dijo sin importancia –

\- ¿se veían bastante? –

\- asumo que sí, ambos trabajan en el mismo hospital –

\- ¿cree que esto pudo ocasionar celos en la señora Inoue?

\- puede ser –

\- entonces ¿la razón de los celos de la señora Inoue es la señora Kuchiki?

\- no – respondió con tranquilidad –

\- ¿perdón? – la mira el abogado –

\- suspiro – mire, no solo era Rukia, Orihime estaba celosa de cada mujer que se acercaba a mi hermano, perdimos no sé cuántas enfermeras en la clínica cuando comenzaba por culpa de ella, les decía cosas hirientes hasta amenazas – la mira- está loca, con mi hermana le dijimos a mi hermano sobre esto, pero él aun así se quedó con ella – levanta los hombros – la razón, no la sé –

\- no más preguntas – dijo el abogado confuso y mirando a su clienta – no me dijo eso – susurro un poco enfadado –

 _6 meses atrás…_

\- ante las pruebas y testigos presentados, la tuición del menor Kazui Kurosaki es de Ichigo Kurosaki en su totalidad, la madre, Orihime Inoue, podrá visitar al menor los fines de semana con vigilancia del padre, y comenzar un tratamiento con un psiquiatra de manera inmediata – golpea con el martillo –

Todos comenzaron a salir de la sala, y se encontraron en la puerta de salida de esta, el día estaba nublado, el corazón de Ichigo se sentía con tranquilidad en ese instante, su hijo no se iría, todo ese tiempo había servido, esa pelea que parecía interminable había acabado. Vio como Orihime pasa a su lado sin mirarle, su cabello se movía por el viento presente en el lugar, sus tacones resonaban en el lugar, sus pantalones de tela negra ajustados, una blusa blanca y un abrigo de color rojo oscuro adornaba su espalda. Detuvo su caminar y volteo a verlo, sus ojos le miraban con dolor, con rabia, con un sentimiento indescriptible en ese instante.

\- ganaste, felicidades – le dijo con voz quieta –

\- no se trata de ganar –

\- me dejaste como una pésima madre en frente de todo el mundo – agrego –

\- Orihime, tu y yo sabemos que no es así –

\- me dejaste como una loca celosa – volvió agregar – como todo eso y más me dejaste – miro el cielo – te arrepentirás Ichigo – le miro – prometo que te vas arrepentir desde lo más profundo de tu alma el haberme lastimado como me lastimaste – se acercó y quedo cara a cara – no te olvides de mí, porque estaré siempre presente, siempre – destellaron unas horquillas de color celeste en su cabello –

\- ¿de qué hablas? –

\- ya verás – abrió su paraguas – adiós, Ichigo –

Diciendo eso volteo y comenzó a caminar, sus tacones resonaban nuevamente en el lugar, su cabello se movía junto a cada paso que daba ¿a qué se refería? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Esa fue la última vez que vio a Orihime.

 _4 meses atrás…_

Ichigo iba en busca de Kazui, a pesar de ser menor por un año con Ichika, estaban juntos en el mismo curso, su madurez y sus notas estaban acorde al curso, así que estaba bien. Espero en la entrada del colegio a ver si ambos salían, como lo hacían habitualmente. Vio a Ichika caminar con tranquilidad, al igual que su madre sonrió, pero se extrañó de no ver a Kazui.

\- Hola Ichika-

-Hola Ichigo – saludo ella tranquila –

\- ¿y Kazui? –

\- ¿Kazui? Se fue hace rato – le miro incrédula –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¿Kurosaki-kun?

\- Hisana-san –

\- ¿todo está bien? – mira a la niña – hola querida –

\- ¡tía Hisana! – le sonríe –

\- papá tiene trabajo, vine por ti – le sonrió – ¿Qué pasa? – mira a Ichigo –

\- Ichika me dice que Kazui ya se fue –

\- ¿es verdad Ichika? –

\- sí, su mamá vino por él – respondió inocentemente –

\- ¿hace cuánto fue eso? – pregunto Hisana preocupada –

\- uhm -pensó – en el segundo periodo –

\- eso es a las 10 – dijo Ichigo mirando su reloj – son las 3 de la tarde –

\- Kurosaki-kun… -

\- se lo llevo – dijo Ichigo desolado – Orihime se llevó a Kazui… -

" _prometo que te vas arrepentir desde lo más profundo de tu alma el haberme lastimado como me lastimaste"_

Las palabras de Orihime resonaban más en su cabeza, de forma dolorosa, cada palabra le hacia una herida incurable en su pecho, su mirada se perdió inmediatamente, su cabeza era un alboroto enorme, no podía concentrarse y mucho menos ordenarse, Orihime se había llevado lo más importante en su vida, su hijo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Respiro profundamente, pero aun así no podía calmarse, quería gritar, llorar, golpear algo, pero no podía. Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, una delicada y pequeña mano blanca estaba en su hombro, volteo y vio a Hisana; estaba seria, pero sus ojos demostraban comprensión y preocupación.

\- debemos informarlo inmediatamente, Ichigo – le dijo – llama a tu padre y que vaya a nuestra casa –

\- s-si – dijo sacando su teléfono móvil -

\- y Ichigo – dijo –

\- ¿eh? –

\- no estás solo – agrego con una sonrisa calmada y cálida-

" _ **No te olvides de mí, porque estaré siempre presente, siempre."**_

 _Actualidad…_

\- No sabemos dónde están – se sentó en la cama cerca de ella – aun los buscamos, pero pareciera que la tierra se los trago, y-yo ya no sé donde buscar – dijo quebrándose – q-quiero estar con mi hijo, se lo llevo, no sé nada de él desde ese momento, me siento perdido totalmente, no sé qué hacer, la estaban buscando en varios lugares del mundo y eso es gracias a Byakuya, pero…

Sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon y lo invitaron a recargarse en aquel cálido pecho, se dejó llevar por aquel abrazo y se refugió en sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar, como hace tiempo no había llorado, dejo que ese instante fuera de los dos, los brazos de ella lo abrazaban con fuerza, lo contenía con una fuerza que había extrañado, las caricias en su cabello le recordaban tantos momentos juntos, quería estar feliz completamente de estar con ella, pero le faltaba su hijo, su amado hijo.

\- lo encontraremos – susurro – encontraremos a Kazui – repitió – estoy contigo

Abrazo a la mujer por la cintura con fuerza ¿Cuántas veces había querido oír la voz de ella apoyándolo? Muchas para ser exactos, no valía la pena contarlas, Rukia jamás lo iba a dejar y eso lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido desde que se habían conocido.

-cuando salga de aquí, lo buscaremos – tomo el rostro de él y limpio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – no importa cuánto nos demoremos, lo hallaremos, mantente firme y aferrado a la esperanza, Ichigo – le sonrió con calidez – Kazui aparecerá al igual que Orihime, además, ella es su madre, él debe estar bien –

Era verdad, a pesar de todo, Orihime era su madre y amaba a su hijo, no se lo llevaría a un lugar sin saber que él estaría a salvo, llevo sus manos a su rostro y limpio sus lágrimas, sin aviso besos los labios de la ojivioleta logrando un sonrojo en ella, sonrió al verla, Rukia estaba con él al igual que su familia, podría encontrar a su hijo, no importaba donde estaba, recorrería el mundo su fura necesario.


	12. Te sigo buscando

Te sigo buscando

.

.

.

.

" _Que se marche quien no se sienta afortunado de tenerte en su vida"_

.

.

.

.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar en la vida de él y de ella, a veces recibían noticias del chico y de su madre, pero al llegar ya no había nada, las dudas comenzaban a asomarse en cada instaste ¿alguien los estaba ayudando? Y si era el caso ¿quién? ¿Quién estaba ayudando a Orihime a tener a Kazui lejos? ¿Quién los estaba escondiendo? Miles de preguntas bombardeaban la mente de Ichigo cada día.

Esa mañana Rukia iba ser dada de alta, estaba emocionada, todo el arduo trabajo de recuperación estaba valiendo la pena, esos días donde debía caminar como si fuera la primera vez, cosas que había dado por sentado ya no lo eran, la cotidianidad no existía en su vida y apreciaba cada pequeño detalle, arreglo sus cosas y camino con tranquilidad ayudada de una muleta para salir de la clínica; el auto estaba esperándola, en él estaba Byakuya mirándola con orgullo. Subió al auto, se demoró un poco, pero insistió en hacerlo por si misma. El viaje paso con tranquilidad, con un silencio que era bastante cómodo. Estaba emocionada, extrañaba su hogar, sus cosas, su ambiente ¡su hija! Se confundió al ver que iban a la casa de Byakuya, dirigió la mirada hacia el hombre de mirar frio, pero este no le dijo nada, es más, ni se inmuto ante la mirada desconcertada de la chica.

Al llegar el chofer abrió la puerta de la mujer, agradeció en voz baja y bajo con ayuda de sus muletas, todo seguía igual, esa casa no cambiaba con el paso del tiempo. Camino hacia la entrada principal seguida del hombre, al abrir la puerta escucho unas leves explosiones, cerro sus ojos rápidamente y sintió como papeles caían sobre ella. Abrió sus ojos, y vio un cartel gigante que decía "bienvenida a casa" globos por todos lados, ahí estaban Hisana, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Renji, Ichigo, pero su mirada se enfocó en la pequeña que estaba al medio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos se aguaron rápidamente y se puso de rodillas para recibir a su hija que corría hacia ella. Se fundieron en un abrazo que duro unos minutos, al separarse la pequeña tenía lagrimas anidadas en sus pestañas.

-b-bienvenida a casa mamá - dijo sollozando -

-estoy en casa, Ichika – respondió acariciando su cabello -

Fijo su mirada en Renji, una leve nostalgia se anido en su pecho, él desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero lo entendió. Se levanto con un poco de dificultad.

-Renji, debemos conversar – dijo ella -

-s-si...- respondió nervioso -

Ambos caminaron hacia la pieza estudio de Byakuya, ahí cerraron la puerta, ella estaba mirando por la ventana y él estaba detrás de ella, a una distancia prudente, apretó sus puños y bajo su mirada, estaba avergonzado, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, pero ¿Cómo pedir disculpas? Una simple palabra no bastaría para que ella pudiera borrar todo lo que había vivido, una disculpa no haría que ella recuperara el tiempo.

-ha pasado un tiempo desde que no hablamos los dos solos – dijo ella rompiendo el silencio -

\- si... - agrego él -

\- ¿has estado bien? -

\- si -

\- ¿has comido bien? -

\- si -

\- ¿te culpas?

\- si- dijo de manera automática – e-espera, y-yo-

\- lo sabía – sonrió y volteo a verlo – no deberías, los accidentes suceden -

\- fue mi culpa -

\- nadie es culpable, además si fuera culpa de alguien, sería mía - volvió a ver por el ventanal – yo recogí el móvil -

\- sabes a que me refiero –

\- Renji, está bien – se acercó a él – ya paso

\- no está bien, yo traicione tu confianza, tu amor ¡te traicione a ti! –

\- y yo toda la vida traicione tu amor – le miro – perdóname Renji – poso su mano en la mejilla de él -

\- siempre supe que no me amabas por completo – presiono la mano de ella en su mejilla – y no me importo –

\- no quiero que salgas de mi vida, eres alguien demasiado importante –

\- no quiero salir de tu vida – le miro – pero aun así… -

\- ya paso todo, todo está en el pasado, no seas un lobo que aúlla a la luna que es inútil –

\- es imperdonable lo que te hice

\- hey, yo decido si es imperdonable o no – le mira con un poco de orgullo – ya te perdoné así que ¿Qué importa?

\- eres asombrosa – le sonríe

\- lo sé, di algo que no sepa – se aleja de él – ¿aun la ves?

\- n-no…

\- idiota – le golpea el hombro -no pase todo lo que pase para que dejes ir tu felicidad, después de esto iras y la buscaras – voltea dándole la espalda-

\- Rukia… -

\- si, si soy maravillosa – le mira – Renji, solo seremos felices una vez en nuestra vida, no dejes que tu felicidad se escape ¿sí? –

\- gracias –

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo con un sabor diferente, un abrazo con una calidez enorme pero que no pasaba más allá, se quedaron ahí por un momento, con sus ojos cerrados recordando todos los buenos momentos que habían tenido juntos como pareja y con la esperanza en sus corazones que los momentos que vendrían serían mucho mejor.

Cuando salieron de la habitación todos conversaban entre si, la felicidad reinaba en el lugar, la mirada violeta se encontró con los ojos avellana de él en un instante, sonrieron y se colmaron de un sentimiento cálido. La fiesta de bienvenida se alargó hasta entrada la noche, poco a poco todos fueron despidiéndose, Ichika hace rato que estaba acostada en la habitación que había sido de Rukia en aquella mansión.

El hombre de cabellos anaranjados caminaba al lado de aquella mujer de baja estatura, iba con muletas para ayudarse, no quería sobre exigirse. Se detuvieron en ese puente que tantas veces había visto a la chica llorar, tantas veces que había ido a ese pequeño puente a desahogar todos sus dolores, frustraciones y rabias. Volteo a ver a Ichigo por un segundo y pudo ver su semblante serio, el cómo su mirada se perdía en la nada, ese cabello más largo. Vio como el hombre prendía un cigarrillo y su pecho se inflaba al llevarlo a su boca, fijo la mirada en los peces koi de su hermano ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Debían buscar a Kazui, debían encontrarlos lo antes posible.

\- Ichigo –

\- ¿sí? –

\- ¿en que piensas? –

\- la verdad es que tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza ahora –

\- ¿compartirías alguno? –

\- estoy feliz que estés aquí, estoy feliz de tu recuperación, pero me siento culpable de sentirme así de feliz – dijo mirando el suelo – debería estar buscando a mi hijo, debería estar agotado de tanto buscar debe- -

\- tranquilo – tomo la mano de él en la de ella – te prometo que lo encontraremos, no te culpes si algo bueno ha llegado a tu vida. – le mira – Ichigo, Kazui va aparecer sano y salvo, Orihime tendrá que pagar por lo que está haciendo, está mal lo que hace, pero no lastimaría a su propio hijo –

\- lo sé, pero lo necesito – confiesa con una lagrima cayendo de sus ojos- lo extraño a mas no poder, no puedo dormir, no tengo apetito

\- todo estará bien, te prometo que todo estará bien –

\- Rukia… -susurra mirándola –

\- si te haces daño, te ayudaré – acaricia su mejilla - Si tú no puedes moverte entonces peleare en tu lugar – le mira - Si sientes dolor, sentiré dolor también – sonríe – Estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

Ichigo quedo mirando a la mujer frente de él y la abrazo con fuerza, era verdad Rukia estaba a su lado apoyándolo en cada instante, Rukia le ayudaría a encontrar a su hijo, porque lo haría, aunque tuviera que vender su alma al diablo encontraría a Kazui.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar dejando atrás 7 meses, en la mansión Kuchiki estaban reunión Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya y Isshin. Rukia había recomendado buscar al niño por el apellido de soltera de Orihime, tal vez así tendrían más respuestas lo que arrojo varias localizaciones donde habían estado y donde la gente los había visto, la esperanza estaba aumentando.

\- están fuera del país – dijo Isshin- Latinoamérica para ser específicos-

\- están bastante lejos –

\- Orihime no habría podido ir sola para allá – agrego Renji -

\- alguien le está ayudando y mandando dinero – dijo Byakuya -

\- debo ir – exclamo Ichigo parándose –

\- cálmate – refuto Isshin – debemos ir con calma

\- ¿¡calma!? ¡¿Qué más calmado quieres que este?! Por fin se dónde pueden estar ¡y quieres que me calme! –

\- Ichigo – se escuchó la voz de Rukia firme – siéntate –

\- Rukia –

\- no sacaras nada gritando y peleando aquí – tomo un sorbo de té – debemos movernos un paso delante de ella, lo primero que debemos hacer es saber quién es el que le ayuda –

\- luego ir donde ella –

\- si no somos cautelosos escapara de nuevo – agrego Rukia – creo saber quién es –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Uryu Ishida –

\- ¿Ishida? –

\- ¿Por qué no? no sé si te diste cuenta, pero las miradas que le mandaba cuando iba al hospital no eran muy cautelosas, además, que lo he visto hablando por teléfono de manera sospechosa –

\- eso no dice nada, Rukia – menciono Renji –

\- claro que no dice nada, pero – sonrisa – si intervienes el teléfono y te das cuenta de que hace llamadas a un teléfono en el extranjero da para pensar bastante, además de los movimientos de sus tarjetas–

Todos quedaron viendo a Rukia por un momento, era una mujer inteligente eso se sabía, pero ¿astuta? Mas que un zorro, siempre actuaba de manera fría y de forma elegante, aunque sabían que ella no era de esa manera, todos tragaron lentamente al ver a Rukia beber nuevamente de su té, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Hisana.

\- ¿eh? ¿sucede algo? –

\- Rukia ella… ella –

\- ah ¿funciono en lo que te ayude? – pregunto sonriendo amablemente –

\- si, todo funciono como dijiste -dijo acercándose a ella -

Todas las miradas se fijaron en la mayor de las dos, así que ambas lo habían planeado. Volvieron a tragar con dificultad, esas mujeres eran de temer y era mejor no tenerlas de enemigo.

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto Rukia - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

\- enfrentar la situación – dijo Renji –

\- que así sea –

Al día siguiente Rukia e Ichigo se dirigieron al hospital con tranquilidad, ella usaba una falta ajustada hasta la rodilla, una blusa de color lila y su cabello en una coleta mientras que el usaba unos pantalones color petróleo, una camisa color blanca y su delantal de doctor. Ambos vieron a Ishida entrar en su consulta, Rukia se dirigió a la secretaria y le dijo que cancelara todas las visitas del doctor Uryu. Ichigo entro a la consulta logrando que este se sorprendiera y se levantara de su puesto.

\- Kurosaki –

\- Ishida, donde están – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de él –

\- ¿de que hablas? Sal ahora de mi consulta, tengo pacientes –

\- no es así, tenemos todo el día para hablar Ishida –

\- ¿Qué? – revisa su itinerario - ¿Qué hiciste? –

\- que fue lo que TU hiciste

\- no sé de que hablas –

\- Ishida, deja de hacerte em imbécil y dime donde está mi hijo –

\- ¿tu hijo? –

\- ¡donde esta! – exclamo furioso- no tengo todo el maldito día –

\- déjame fuera de tus problemas –

\- quédate fuera de ellos –

\- ¿Qué? -

\- ¿Qué paso Ishida? ¿Ayudaste a Orihime porque apareció llorando? ¿diciendo que era un mal padre y que debía escapar? –

\- cállate – apretó sus dientes –

\- solo quiero a mi hijo, no me interesa nada más –

\- siempre fue así –

\- ¿Qué? –

-nunca te importo ella ¿no es así?

\- ¿de que hablas? –

\- ¡siempre vi como la despreciabas! –

\- Ishida esto es absurdo, te metiste en un gran problema legal –

\- ¿y? ella vino a mi pidiendo ayuda, a MI –

\- ¿por eso la ayudaste a secuestrar a mi hijo?

\- tu no entenderías

\- ¿Qué no entendería? Vamos, te conozco desde la universidad –

\- siempre la ame…

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¡siempre le ame! Pero tenía ojos para ti, tenía ojos para alguien que estaba enamorado de otra persona – aprieta su puño -por eso cuando me pidió ayuda un dude en dárselo, no me importo… -

\- Ishida –

\- sé que estaba más – se sienta – sé que todo lo que hice está mal, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué más podía hacer? -lleva su mano a su frente –

\- solo dime donde están –

\- al sur de un país en Latinoamérica – le mira- iré contigo –

\- bien – voltea –

\- Kurosaki –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- lo lamento –

Ichigo sale de aquella consulta y se encuentra con Rukia apoyada en la pared esperándole pacientemente, por fin sabían dónde estaban, solo un poco más y por fin estaría con su hijo. Solo un poco más.


	13. Cuánto te adore

**Cuánto te adore**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Y un día su nombre no me hizo_

 _más sonreír."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahí estaba, mirando por la ventanilla en un avión rumbo a un país de Latinoamérica llamado Chile, a su lado estaba Rukia leyendo una especie de revista de negocios con un semblante tranquilo, miro mas allá y estaba Renji al lado de Ishida y más allá estaba Byakuya y Hisana sentados conversando amenamente.

El viaje era largo, llevaban más de 10 horas en el avión, veía como la mayoría dormía, sentía la leve respiración de la mujer a su lado, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud; no podía ver nada hacia afuera, estaban cruzando el océano ya, todo estaba oscuro y no había ninguna señal de luz en ninguna parte. Sintió un latido fuerte en pecho, pronto vería a su hijo, su pequeño revoltoso. Se formo una sonrisa en sus labios, su hijo estaba bien, por fin sabia el paradero del pequeño y de aquella mujer que lo había alejado de su lado, pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¿en qué momento habían llegado a ese punto? ¿era realmente Orihime? Miles de preguntan se volcaron a su mente como fuegos artificiales que antes que desaparezcan aparecen otros con más y más preguntas.

\- ¿pasa algo? – escucho una voz adormilada

\- nada, vuelve a dormir – respondió acariciando esa mejilla sonrojada –

\- deberías intentar dormir un poco – aconsejo ella acurrucándose más a su lado –

\- lo sé, es tan solo… -

\- ¿tan solo? – se apartó para verle –

\- estoy entre emocionado, preocupado, ansioso – miro sus manos – no sé qué sentir en este instante, siento temor y rabia al mismo tiempo y una alegría que inunda mi ser por completo-

Ella le quedo viendo por unos segundos, miraba ese cabello alborotado, su camisa de color morado oscura con los primeros dos botones sin abotonar, su mirada con un brillo diferente, un leve temblor en su cuerpo y sobre todo en sus manos, suspiro y sonrió. Estiro sus brazos con suavidad y condujo con lentitud a aquel hombro a su pecho, conteniéndolo con firmeza y ternura, cerro sus ojos y acaricio sus cabellos, sintió el respirar de él y el cómo se acomodaba en ese lugar que ella le estaba brindando.

\- todo saldrá bien – susurro –ahora sabemos dónde está el pequeño, solo debemos esforzarnos un poco más, es por lo que te pido que calmes tus ansias, que vuelvas a tu tranquilidad –

Podía oír el palpitar de ese corazón, el corazón de esa chica estaba latiendo con rapidez por él, la abrazo con fuerza y poco a poco el sueño estaba llegando a él, a medida que aquellas caricias en sus cabellos seguían parecían un camino hacia el mundo de Morfeo, sin darse cuenta despertó viendo una gran cordillera de color blanca y extensa, se alejó de la mujer con delicadeza y lentitud para poder ver desde la ventanilla aquel paisaje.

La azafata explico que pronto aterrizarían en la ciudad, y así fue como llegaron a aquel país ubicado en sur américa, tan delgado y largo como decían, Ishida hizo unas llamadas supervisado por Renji.

\- debemos tomar un auto para ir al pueblo donde están –

\- ¿aún hay que viajar más? – exclamo Renji-

\- estamos en el aeropuerto de Coyhaique, debemos viajar más. Estamos en el sector patagónico de este país, la tierra esta fragmentada por islas, debemos ir a un pueblo llamado Bahía Murta –

\- ¿Cuánto más? – pregunto Byakuya –

\- 203 km. Aproximadamente –

\- ¡¿203?! – exclamo Renji –

\- bien vamos – dijo Rukia al lado de Hisana – hace un frio del demonio y debemos movernos – diciendo eso tomo su maleta y comenzó a caminar. Tomaron una especie de van que los llevaría al lugar, el paisaje era frondoso y verde, podían ver diferentes tipos de animales que eran del sector, pequeños y grandes lagos. Al rato comenzaron a ver pequeñas casas muy alejadas unas de otras y gente caminar, al parecer acostumbradas a los visitantes ya, el conductor les menciono que actualmente el pueblo no solo tenía ingresos ganadería bovina, sino que también por el turismo y las artesanías.

Rukia podía ver como el conductor veía con detenimiento a Ichigo por minutos y luego dejaba de verlo, esto se había repetido más de una vez.

\- disculpe – dijo en inglés –

\- ¿sí? –

\- no es primera vez que a alguien con este cabello ¿no? –

El hombre se quedó viendo a la mujer con detenimiento, era bastante observadora y detallista cerro sus ojos y luego fijo la vista en el camino.

\- alrededor de un año o más tal vez que una mujer vino a vivir aquí junto a su hijo, es japonesa al igual que ustedes, por lo que veo usted es el padre ¿no? es decir por el cabello y las facciones.

\- si… ¡sí! Es mi hijo – exclamo Ichigo - ¿Dónde lo puedo ver? –

\- tranquilo Ichigo – dijo Hisana con calma –

\- vive cerca del río, vende pasteles y panes – sonrió – algo exóticos –

La emoción se apodero del pelinaranja, sus ojos brillaban como hace tiempo no lo hacían, al llegar al hotel agradecieron al hombre y dejaron sus cosas en cada habitación correspondiente. Ichigo veía a Rukia, se veía tranquila, con una serenidad como nunca la había visto. Bajaron a recepción y ahí ella pidió un auto para poder arrendarlo, era mejor que ellos se movilizaran en vez que alguien los llevara, estaban comunicados con la policía local, los tenían al tanto por lo cual ellos le seguían a distancia. Ishida manejada el auto con seriedad mientras que Ichigo iba de copiloto, su corazón estaba demasiado acelerado ¿debía mantener la calma? Sí, lo sabía, pero estaba tan cerca de tener a su pequeño nuevamente en sus brazos, pronto vieron una casa en la lejanía, el humo salía de la chimenea que poseía esta casa, una adorable casa como de un cuento, rodeada de nieve y un pequeño bulto moviéndose recogiendo algo acompañado de otro bulto, al acercarse pudieron ver a un niño acompañado de un perro que ladraba y corría con alegría. Ahí estaba Kazui, con una chaqueta color azul, pantalones negros, botas cafés, una bufanda de color rojo y un gorro. Se estacionaron un poco lejos de la casa, Ichigo caminaba con pasos lento al principio poco a poco comenzó a acelerar sus pasos, de su garganta quería gritar su nombre, pero un nudo se lo impedía, su aliento se podía ver más y más por el frio que había en el sector.

\- Kazui – susurro por fin - ¡Kazui! – exclamo –

Al escuchar su nombre el pequeño volteo de donde provenía esa voz, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió, unas lágrimas salieron de esos anaranjados oscuro, comenzó a correr donde estaba aquel hombre, cayo unas veces sobre la nieve, pero eso no lo detenía.

\- **¡Papá!** – gritaba - **¡papá!**

El pequeño al tener poca distancia con su padre se lanzó a sus brazos con un llanto incontenido, el perro ladraba a su alrededor, Ichigo abrazaba a su hijo arrodillado en la nieve, lo apretaba con fuerza, sentía el cuerpo de su hijo al fin entre sus brazos.

\- p-papá – el pequeño abrazaba el cuello de él – c-creí que no me q-querías v-ver – decía ahogado por su llanto –

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? – lo abrazaba con fuerza – eres mi hijo Kazui jamás te querría lejos de mi –

\- m-mamá dijo que ya no nos querías cerca – dijo susurrando – que no me querías cerca –

\- Kazui – lo alejo y lo miro a los ojos- que mamá y yo ya no nos queramos no significa que yo no te amé, eres mi hijo, eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida – le sonrió –

El pequeño miro a su padre con una sonrisa en sus labios, afirmo con su cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas, ambos se separaron y poco a poco los demás se acercaron a ellos, el pequeño vio a Rukia y le sonrió de una manera asombrosa según ella, corrió a abrazarla a lo que ella correspondió aquel abrazo, tenía sentido, Kazui la había visto en una cama durmiendo la última vez.

\- ¡suelta a mi hijo!

Ese grito se escuchó en todo el sector, ahí estaba Orihime, con una chaqueta larga de color rosado pálido, su cabello amarrado en una coleta baja, botas para la nieve blancas. Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios en una línea recta, pero eso no fue lo que los detuvo, Rukia puso al pequeño detrás de ella por seguridad y por instinto al ver la pistola en la mano de la mujer. Esta caminaba con pasos seguros sobre la nieve, Ichigo se puso delante de la pelinegra mientras que Byakuya hizo que Hisana entrara al auto por seguridad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con rabia –

\- vine por mi hijo – dijo él –

\- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! – grito –

\- Orihime – dijo Ishida –

\- **¡Me traicionaste!** – grito fuera de si **\- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías, pero los ayudaste a ellos!**

\- cálmate Orihime – dijo él –

\- **¡cállate!** – grito - **¡Kazui ven aquí!** –

\- no – dijo Ichigo –

\- **¡Kazui!** –

\- tengo miedo – susurro abrazando a Rukia –

\- todo estará bien – le sonrió bajando a su altura –

Se escucho un grito fuera de sí, Orihime estaba trastornada disparo a diestra y siniestra, todos se cubrieron rápidamente, había fallado los tiros, en eso se escucha la sirena de la policía, y el cómo le gritaban que bajará el arma a lo que ella no respondía, Rukia tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y lo subió al auto, subió el volumen de la rabio y lo abrazo escondiendo el rostro del menor en sus brazos. No se podía oír nada dentro del auto; mientras afuera de este la policía seguía gritándole que bajara el arma o dispararían, ella retrocedió con el arma en sus manos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

\- **¡Orihime detén esto!** – grito Ichigo – **hablemos** –

\- no tenemos nada más que hablar – dijo ella –

\- no tiene que terminar así – le hablo nuevamente –

\- esto tenía su final desde el inicio ¿cierto? – pregunto con tristeza –

\- lo siento –

\- ¿algún día me perdonaras? – pregunto bajando el arma –

\- sí… claro que sí Orihime – dijo él con preocupación

\- dime la verdad – dijo cerrando sus ojos –

\- es verdad –

\- ¿me quisiste en algún momento?

\- sí – respondió él – pero también te odie –

\- puedo soportarlo – sonrió – Ichigo –

\- ¿sí? –

\- ¿Cómo me recordaras? – pregunto llorando –

\- como la entregada y amorosa madre que eres – respondió dando pequeños pasos hacia ella –

\- ¿de otra forma? –

\- como la mujer que me dio una de mis más grandes alegrías de la vida –

\- ¿Cómo la madre de tu hijo? -

\- de la misma manera – decía acercándose cada vez más siendo respaldado por la policía –

\- aún te amo – susurro – desearía que me besaras antes de irme – dijo subiendo el arma a su sien –

\- espera –

\- así probarías de mis labios el cómo te amo –

\- ¡espera! –

\- estoy demasiado dañada para criar a nuestro hijo, por favor quédate siempre con él –

\- Orihime detente – susurro –

\- cuando desaparezca limpia este desastre por mi – dijo poniendo su dedo en el gatillo y sonriéndole –

\- **¡Orihime!** – grito –

Se escucho un disparo en el lugar y después de eso un silencio sepulcral, todo pasaba en cámara lenta en la mente de Ichigo, el cabello de Orihime cayendo lentamente al suelo, encontrándose con la nieve que amortiguo su caída, aquel cabello estaba desparramado por todos lados mientras que la nieve se teñía de un rojo carmesí, sus ojos cerrados completamente y sus labios entreabiertos. Como Flashes los recuerdos con aquella mujer bombardearon su cabeza, uno tras otro sin tregua, camino y se arrodillo a su lado, tomo el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer y la abrazo con fuerza, sus brazos caían por los lados y su cabello era una cascada anaranjada que se teñía con el rojo de su propia sangre.

Ichigo lloraba al lado de su ex mujer, lloraba mientras sostenía aquel cuerpo, lloraba por la mujer que le había dado muchos recuerdos felices ¿Por qué debía terminar así? Se volvió a preguntar ¿en qué momento había sucedido todo eso? La alejo de él y beso sus labios como ella se lo había pedido, aún estaban cálidos, y supo cuánto ella lo adoraba. Se escucho el grito de Ishida que corrió hacia ella, lo aparto del cuerpo de la mujer que siempre amo, la abrazaba con desesperación y tristeza. Estaba aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de esa mujer, Ichigo camino sin mirar hacia adelante, los policías pasaron a su lado y él ni se inmuto, abrió la puerta del auto donde estaba su hijo, y lo vio, aferrado al pecho de Rukia sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando y tal vez era mejor así, no debía enterarse el cómo había muerto su madre ¿Qué le diría? No sabía, no sabía nada en ese momento, no supo qué hacer cuando esos ojos violetas se posaron en los ojos ocres de él, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, se sentó a su lado y la abrazo dejando a su hijo al medio, sus lágrimas caían y caían, no podía detener ese llanto, ella simplemente lo contenía y contenía a su hijo, sus latidos le daban calma y su aroma, ese aroma era perfecto para tranquilizarlo.

Debieron quedarse por un mes en aquel país lejano por todo lo que había sucedido y dando testimonios a la policía de dicho país, se habían ido de aquel pueblo y se habían ido a la ciudad de donde habían aterrizado, Coyhaique.

\- mamá estaba enferma Kazui -dijo Kazui –

\- ¿está en el cielo? – pregunto –

\- sí, pero al mismo tiempo está aquí – respondió apuntando el corazón de su hijo –

Al transcurrir el mes partieron nuevamente a Japón, ahora estaba en el vuelvo de vuelta, atravesando ese océano oscuro en plena noche, a un lado tenia a la mujer que siempre había amado y de otro lado tenía a su hijo al fin. Se acomodo en su asiento y cerró los ojos, todo estaba bien de momento, todo estaba bien.


End file.
